Snow's Swirling Dragon
by CharitysSongbird
Summary: A blond boy it thrown into a world not his own where magic and monsters are abound. Years later he will return with the power of the greatest creatures at his side. Has he returned to save for conquer this world, that remains to be seen. Based off of the Challenge of Coduss. Skyrim/Naruto possible Harem, minor OC.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Naruto in any way shape or form.**

Well I was looking through those who had reviewed my stories and came across this challenge from Coduss, I was sad to see that it hadn't apparently been used so I decided to do a chapter in hopes it would inspire another writer to take a shot at the story. Fair warning this is not something I intend to continue writing for any long length of time. I might, and this is a big might continue this work, but at the moment my focus is with my first story which still has a long way to go. So hope you enjoy this little divergence into skyrim.

A few things happen out of place for this one, for one the Snow mission happens right after the wave mission but before the chunnin exams in this one, just go with it please as it will help you to deal with some things that happen.

**Snow's Swirling Dragon**

**Chapter 1 **

"Talking"

"_Thinking/Mental conversation"_

"**DEMON/God or the like"**

"Jutsu/Shouts"

**-A Fire that burns deep –**

A mistake….just another mistake, in a long list to be sure but a mistake of innocence, not of malice… yet that hardly mattered in the end. For the boy that now ran through the darkening streets it mattered very little, all that mattered was to run…to keep running hoping…praying that his pursuers would not catch up to him.

What was his crime?...what had he done to be now chased after by an angry mob, hell bent on dragging him to the Shinigami himself if their howls were any indication…his crime was what it had always been…innocence.

The innocence to stop before the home he had…to look in the dust covered windows, and to wonder…wonder why he felt drawn to it… even as the coolness of night closed in around him he did not find himself headed back to his lonely apartment to find what warmth he could under the covers of his bed…why even as the first shout reached him, he had found a strange piece in looking at the small home long since abandoned.

But none of this mattered now; all that mattered was to run, to escape.

"GET BACK HERE DEMON HOW DARE YOU VANDALIZE THE FOURTHS HOME! THIS FESTIVAL MARKS YOUR DEATH KYUUBI!" howled figures among the crowd, as their fellows took up the bellow, as if some greater anger drove them on as if a hand was at work to force them after the blonde haired youth before them.

The boy did not reply to these shouts, he had long since found the price of such words and it was pain. For every word he would speak a snarl would answer, for every truth he spoke another harsh glare, and for every innocent act, only the chase.

So the young blond ran his bright orange clothing doing nothing to keep him hidden as his feet pounded a path into the forest, carrying him over the fence at its edge, even as a bent bit of wire caught at his pant leg causing him to fall over leaving a long strip hanging to wave gently in the night breeze.

But the boy carried on forcing himself forwards into the forest ignorant to his now bleeding leg, or his torn clothing, only knowing that his only choice was to flee. Behind him the crowd reached the fence and despite his fear the boy could hear their angry shouts.

"WHERE IS HE? I DON'T KNOW SPREAD OUT HE CAN'T HAVE GONE FAR! WAIT LOOK THERE! THAT'S HIS AND LOOK BLOOD." Voices called each indistinguishable to the boy as he continued to race ahead the last words to reach his ears being of mad laughter, and calls of their job finished; but even then the boy did not halt.

No what finally stopped the boy's feet was when the ground below him gave out, and the earth opened its mouth wide to swallow him into darkness. As the boy fell he could voice the question he had been asking ever since he had been thrown from the door of the orphanage at the tender are of four…the question he had asked for these three years.

"Why?" before with the blow his head impacted something in the blackness and his mind followed his body into the void.

It was hours later when the blonde boy found himself waking, and the first thing that came to him was the ache of his body, his head throbbing joined by his leg a moment later as feeling slowly worked its way down his body. With a groan the boy slowly opened his sapphire eyes, blinking what he was able to identify of blood from where it had hardened over his face. However, all of this was second to what his eyes found in front of him. There a few feet from him on the wall…there was a flame, but one unlike any he had ever seen, it was blue…radiant blue like it was carved from ice casting a pale light all around the room illuminating his orange garb and pale skin with an unearthly glow.

With nothing else for it the boy pushed himself up he noted a series of grooves that ran along the floor in an intricate pattern that's purpose escaped him. If the light had been brighter the boy would have noted the dark red liquid he had provided slowly making its way through that pattern as though its red current was being drawn by an unseen figure. Pushing himself up the blond turned to see what else the blue flame was illuminating.

As the boy made his way to his feet, he found himself standing before a massive alter, that seemed to have been chiseled from blackened almost burnt looking stone that glowed eerily in the blue flame light causing shadows to dance across the massive lizard like skulls on either side of the structure. To add to the boys fear there were also eight blank hooded faces carved into the alter rising up to form rank around a final enormous skull that faced him its hollow eyes sockets seeming to dance in the flame's light.

"What…what is the place?" the boy asked as he turned from the alter looking around at the cavern walls his eyes spying the place he must have fallen from noting with a touch of horror that it was now collapsed cutting of any escape from the room. As the boy looked on at this he didn't notice as the red lines had reached the base of the alter continuing up its carvings decorating the skulls and stone faces alike in glissading lines of deepest red that shimmered in the light. Just as the red lines reached the skull at the center of the alter, the blonde boy turned to see the blackened eyes of the skull glow suddenly with a red light, as its lifted itself up exposing an open jaw towards the blond. Before he could do more than look over in horror the now gapping maw let out a blast of light illuminating the cavern as from it a stone mask, glowing brightly and shaking as though it was fighting broke free flying into the boy's face. As the mask and boy met the light suddenly vanished, leaving the room suddenly barren of either the alter or the child. A few moments later the torches on the wall with their bluish flames slowly died plunging the chamber into complete darkness once more…this portal was closed…but it had served its purpose, and so would sleep soundly.

With a flash the boys found himself suddenly falling face first into a snowdrift the cold biting all the way to his core. There was a bit of a reaction to this.

"AAAHHHHH! COLD! COLD! COLD! AHHH ITS DOWN MY BACK, OUCH OUCH OUCH ITS IN MY PANTS AHHH WHO PUT SNOW IN A CAVE?" called the surprised youth as he made a bit of a show jumping up and running around in apparent panic doing a bit of a dance as he attempted to work the white powder out of his clothing. As the boy performed his impromptu dance, a few voices near him let out deep belts of what sounded like amusement.

"**HAHAHA ALDUIN COME IT SEEMS WE HAVE VISITORS!" **called a massive voice that seemed to shake the very air around the boy causing him to halt his dance and turn. What met his eyes was beyond belief. There crouched at the crest of another snow covered bit of rock was a massive creature… one he had only seen the like of the few times he had managed to see one of the picture books back at the orphanage…it was a dragon. Before the boy could even come to grips with the face that such a creature could exist another of the beasts made its appearance its black body alighting upon the snow as it turned its massive form to face the boy in apparent amusement.

"**Yes Paarthurnax I see that, hum and it would seem he bears the mask of our priests…interesting the mask of Konahrik a lost treasure…it seems this youth has a story to tell."** Alduin replied his voice heavy as his fellow, as the pair turned their faced towards the youth, who under the circumstances did the most logical thing he could. He fainted falling back into the snowdrift behind him with a soft thump as the two dragons looked at one another in apparent confusion.

"**I must say for a priest that was hardly the reaction I expected…one would think Kurai would allow such behavior." **Alduin spoke a twinge of disappointment in his words even as he turned to leave. However before he could his fellow noted a smell in the air that caused him to speak.

"**Alduin wait, do you smell it, the boy…" **called Paarthuranx as he moved one clawed hand over to gently turn the boy over showing the red stain leaking from his battered head and leg. Alduin in turn noted the sight, and more importantly to him the smell…it brought back a darker time for him…a time he had burned the fields of men black with his flame…a time he had put behind him. However at the moment the life of the little priest took precedence over his memories. With a grunt Alduin grabbed the boy before unfolding his massive wings. A moment later found him headed down to the temple the small form clutch in his massive talons as behind him Paarthuranx let out a small sigh as he eyes turned down the red stained snow, and his mind turned to how a boy so injured could find his way to the top of their sanctuary…and possible most importantly how the lost treasure Konahrik had found its way home to them.

* * *

><p>An unknown time later found the boy blinking himself back to consciousness finding the previous cold and pain that had assaulted his body blessedly absent. As these facts were coming into focus for the youth he noticed a small movement to his side. Turning his head upon what he noticed to be some kind of animal fur that acted as his bed he found the profile of a woman bending over a small fire where a kettle hung stirring the contents the light reflecting off of the tan robes she wore. The figure seemed to notice his eyes upon her, because she turned a pair of bright green slitted eyes that carried a reptilian nature.<p>

"So you are awake that is good, the masters were worried you might have let the fever take you. " spoke the women as she stood a bowl in her hands as she moved over to take a seat beside the bed never taking her eyes of the youth as she dipped a spoon into the bowl. "The masters have asked me to look after you until you are well enough to do so on your own, you may call me Kurai little priest." the women continued as she pulled the spoon out offering it to the blond boy, who eyed the spoon suspiciously.

He may not have known where he was, what was happening or if what he had seen was even real, but he knew that food had only been offered to him as a trap. So after a moment he looked back up into Kurai's eyes trying to put on a brave a face as his battered body would allow. The effect was not what he intended. The woman gave a pleased little smirk before turning the spoon into her own mouth all while keeping her eyes upon the blond youth.

"Hum good you have the mind and spirit of one who is to be a priest, consider this a first lesson little priest trust in those that earn it through action, human words are the weapons of cowards for it is the speech of the dragon that tempers one through its workings, in that you can trust." Spoke the woman after she had pulled the spoon from her mouth offering a small smirk down at the boy. The boy in turn couldn't help but gaze at her in open fascination. No one…no one had ever complemented him…or taught him…the old man had been kind to him but even he had never praised him…but she had. With a small effort the blond managed to part his cracked lips.

"Nar-naruto."

"Hum what was that little priest?" asked Kurai as she pulled a second spoonful out offering it to the youth. With another effort the boys mouth opened again.

"My Name…its Naruto…" the now identified boy managed as Kurai's gave him a small smile as she offered the spoonful that Naruto gladly accepted.

"Naruto a fine name…named for one of the words of power, the maelstrom…I fine name indeed." Finished the woman as she gave the blonde a smile that he returned.

It was several days later when Naruto was finally well enough to move around Kurai slowly showing him through what had once been the home of a clan known as the grey beards, a group that had dedicated themselves to solitude and the teachings passed down to them by their master. However, as time had passed the greybeards had found themselves slowly fading, perhaps hastened to it by their own secluded beliefs. While Naruto had been bedridden Kurai had spoken to him about his home, and his life, never commenting on the harsh life Naruto had lead instead simply taking it in turn before explaining to him the land he was now in.

Skyrim it seemed was the home of many races, and stood under the protection of the twin masters and their teachings. It seemed that long ago Paarthuranx and Alduin had battled those other races, intend on letting the dragons rule as was their right by the strength given them. However, as time passed and the blood on all sides mounted Paarthuranx and Alduin grew tired of seeing their kind hunted and destroyed, even as the other races continued to battle in a seemingly unending battle that would only end when one side found annihilation. So the pair had ending the conflict leaving the matters of the races to themselves with their chosen emissaries the Dragon Priests to act as their voices in the great holds of Skyrim. Such was peace attained, the lords paid heed to the words of the Dragon Priest, and in exchange the Dragons aided Skyrim from any who would threaten her.

Naruto could hardly believe what he was told of this land, it sounded so much like the fairy tales of his youth, dragons, and magic, powerful knights even princesses. True a part of him would miss his home, even his small apartment, but this land was full of so many wonder he could hardly let his mind even consider his loss next to all that this world had to offer. What had him even more excited was when Kurai had explained to him that as he had retrieved the mask from the shrine it meant it had chosen him to be its next wielder…meaning he would be a dragon priest. At this Naruto found himself so excited he had hardly noticed as Kurai and he had made their way up the snow covered stairs to the top of the mountain. As the pair marched wrapped in heavy furs against the bite of the cold Naruto finally calmed himself enough to look up at Kurai through the eye holes in his mask, which she had instructed him to wear as a sign of respect.

"Kurai-san?"

"Hum oh yes Naruto, what is it?" replied the women turned her green reptilian eyes down on him.

"I was wondering are you a dragon priest too?" asked the masked boy as Kurai gave a small smile before she pulled out her own mask, a heavy red one decorated much the way the boys was.

"Yes Naruto I am, it will be my duty to guide you in the ways of the dragon, till the masters deem you worthy just as I have done before though the masters will decide if you shall take this path so keep your fire bright as you address them." Chuckled the woman as she turned forward once again along with Naruto following a little behind her. Soon the pair found themselves at the peak of the mountain, Naruto huddled slightly behind Kurai as the pair of dragons emerged in all of their terrifying glory, the light that managed to fight its way through the clouds glinting off of their scaled hides even as they turned their massive heads towards the pair. As their gazed reached the pair Kurai sank into a respectful bow something like a formal curtsy with her arms spread wide.

"Greetings Masters, I have come as requested with your chosen Priest Naruto Uzumaki holder of the Konahrik." Spoke Kurai in a respectful tone as above her both Dragons allowed their heads to incline slightly.

"**Rise Kurai, you have shown your devotion through the work of your post and need show no more humility before us. Let us see the holder of Konahrik from what you have told us it would seem that once again Konahrik has chosen quite the priest." **Paarthuranx called his tone firm yet somehow carrying a wisdom with it that even though frightened Naruto could pick up where he stood slightly crouched behind the women. As Kurai rose she turned a head to see Naruto still standing behind her his fear of the massive creatures keeping him from stepping forwards.

"**It would seem the holder of Konahrik wishes to stay hidden, should we perhaps have Kurai put snow down his furs once again, the dance was entertaining during his last visit, and if he has not the courage to stand before us as a priest then he is better suited as a jester." ** Alduin called a note of disapproval in his tone as he turned his blackened head to face the pair before him. From behind Kurai Naruto felt himself bristle with anger at the dragons words, his life had been a constant stream of disappointments, anger never earned, and pain never paid for...and now that he was in this new land he had felt the hope of never going back to that pain. Yet here were those words again once again attacking him for something he could not help…and he refused to let it stand…never again. So he did what many would consider the dumbest thing he could have in the situation.

Naruto stepped out from behind Kurai his hands reaching down into the snow as she did reemerging with a clump held in his now freezing fingers, but he didn't even notice the cold as he turned his masked face up towards Alduin a fire burning in his eyes that had not been their previously as he hauled back his voice raised in a defiant shout as he did.

"I AM NOT A JESTER I'M NARUTO UZUMAKI YOU OVERGROWN LIZARD AND I'LL SHOW YOU!" called the blonde as with a heave he threw the clump of snow up where it splatted a moment later upon the black scales of Alduin, forming a white spot upon his massive black hide, that drew everyone's eyes. For a moment everyone looked from the white spot then to Naruto and back in apparent shock. Paarthuranx seemed for a moment nervous as Alduin turned his eyes back at Naruto taking a massive clawed hand and slamming it inches from the boy leaning down so that his face was nearly touching the masked boys face. Naruto, however just stood his ground, the anger at his life, and the refusal to bow to that pain keeping him from following his minds advice to drop and run from the death that now looked him dead in the eye.

"**So the little priest has a fire in him, maybe I should burn your chosen one Konahrik it seems he does not know his betters!" **spoke the massive dragon as he watched the boy's reaction. Naruto in turn glared back at the dragon for a moment before reaching up to pull of his mask his bright blue eyes looking straight into the dragon's reptilian ones a look of determination upon the boy's face that didn't belong on someone so young.

"Kurai said that dragons don't fight with the words of men, they fight with action and I won't let stupid things like words stand anymore, you want to fight me fight me, but I'm done running!" fired back Naruto as he fixed the massive dragon with a defiant glare. For a moment the pair just stood looking at one another before Alduin pulled his head back letting out a deep hearty laugh as he did turning his eyes to face both Paarthurnax and Kurai in turn.

"**hahaha I like this one, he has the fire in him, that is the defiance of a dragon, to stand before the storm and not to bend but to call your defiance till your last, yes well-chosen Konahrik well-chosen indeed. Kurai I think you may have found one even more stubborn that yourself." **Finished the dragon as it looked down at Naruto who looked a little confused at the reaction he had received. Luckily Paarthurnax seemed willing to elaborate.

"**Peace little priest, this is only the first step to your work, though I must say you are the first to take such an aggressive response." **Chuckled the massive dragon as it raised a talon to point at the snow now dripping from Alduin. **"If you are to be a dragon priest you are to live as a dragon would, without fear, without shame, and always to hold your pride, if you had fled it would have only shown you did not possess the fire to be a dragon priest, yet your flame burns bright. We will expect much from you little priest." **Finished Paarthurnax as the two dragons took flight and Kurai stepped forwards as she laid a hand gently upon the boys head ruffling his blond hair as she grinned down at him her slightly elongated canines showing for the first time.

"Well done Naruto, the Masters approve of you; it will be long road but remember the way of the dragon. Keep that first inside and you need never fear the path you tread." Spoke the woman as Naruto looked up at her his eyes full of wonder at what awaited him.

* * *

><p>Years later we find Naruto laying on a small outcropping or rock his face covered by the familiar dragon mask that had become like a second skin to him over the years. As he laid there allowing the sun to warm him against the cold even as the spray from a nearby waterfall let the mist alight upon the burnt orange cloths he couldn't help but find happiness in the simplicity of it position. Idly Naruto smirked as he thought of the orange speck he must mark on the otherwise dreary grey mountain side. While Paarthurnax had argued against the child's taste in color Kurai and Alduin had found it a fine garb arguing that dragons were not meant to slink away from combat or hide in the shadows like common thieves. No a dragon was to be seen, his voice tearing the sky announcing his presence as a king might. To face their foes proud and head on was their way. So Naruto had adorned the simple leather and cloth pants and light robs he had cut short at his waist to be adorned with bright lines of orange mimicking the marking found upon his mask. Little did he know this gave him the appearance of an some kind of demon lord back from his own world…there was some irony there.<p>

Like his fellow priests the boy wore no armor instead trusting in his training as a dragon sage that allowed his very skin to take the rugged strength of the dragon's scales into itself, making his flesh stronger then steel when his wished it to be. As the boys thoughts turned from his dress he heard a distant sound like thunder rumbling over the hills prompting his attention.

As the boy turned priest pushed himself up he allowed his eyes to look out across the landscape of Skyrim a smile coming to his lips as he saw in the distance a dragon flying low towards him.

"I swear every times I get a break Paarthurnax send a son to find me, one of these days he is going to let me actually relax." Muttered the blonde as he pushed himself to his feet. The years had forged the boy into a warrior of no small merit. His now Seventeen year old self stood proud his body a mix of muscle and flexibility that was indicative of the dragons training. As Alduin had once said, a dragon does not stand on claw and tail alone, but in domination of the sky and voice, to be a priest is to live this truth. Although thinking about it Naruto couldn't help but think how easy it was to say this when one was born with the abilities of the massive creatures, but still he couldn't deny the training had paid off.

As these thoughts crossed his mind Naruto raised one hand up to idly scratch at the back of his shaggy mane of blond hair that now hung to half way down his back. With a small smirk Naruto spied the dragon banking towards him and with a smirk took a few steps back gauging the creatures path before racing forwards to the edge of the falls throwing himself forwards just as the scaled beast was flying under him with a whoop of excitement as he allowed the wind to take hold of him.

"INCOMING!" cried the blonde haired sage as the dragon looked up in time to see the sages leap, letting out a small look of approval upon its brow as the blonde plunged down at the beast. The small orange dart shot forwards landing right upon the creatures back and rolling slightly till it caught one of the creature spin, just as the beast spread its wings wide and with a push forced itself higher into the air its voice carried back to Naruto on the wind now rushing past his hair.

"**Still trying to fly eh Naruto, when will you learn that flight is only for those born with wings." **Called the dragon in a holier than thow voice that none the less carried of playful nature to it. Naruto in return pulled his mask back to allow his brilliant smile, with its more developed canines included to shine out.

"If I believed that nonsense kind of nonsense I wouldn't have challenged that giant to a drinking contest. Come on Bartan you know me better than that, the only impossibility I believe in is the chance that Paarthurnax will get a sense of humor." Chuckled the blonde as Bartan banked into a twist causing the boy to grip onto his spine harder and giving the dragon an annoyed look.

"**Sorry priest of Konahrik what was that about my father?"** called the massive dragon as it righted itself its voice carrying obvious amusement in it, even as Naruto steadied himself giving the scaly hid below him an annoyed little stomp for good measure before breaking out into a loud laugh that Bartan could not help but join. The pair had known each other for years at this point and knew when one was having fun at the others expense.

Bartan had been one of the hatchlings that Naruto had been tasked with taking care of during his early training, and the two had found themselves a matched pair from the start, only ever allowing Kurai or the elder dragons to keep them in line. So as the pair rose through the clouds circling their way up and the laughter died down Naruto decided to ask his friend of what they were headed for.

"So Bartan what does your father need, I finished aiding Dawnstar against the raiders, and your sisters carried the fight back to their borders heck the poor fools are probably still smoldering under their flames."

"**No idea Naruto I swear though flame is such a low word I pray for the time they learn their own voice. It is becoming tiresome putting out their flames when they let them spread." **Replied the dragon as the blonde rider gave a small nod at his words. While every dragon was born able to speak the flame, it was rarely their main voice, as a dragon grew older their voices would change to reflect their cry, for Bartan and Naruto their voices had found the frozen power of the winds themselves to be their guiding breath. While some like Kurai had found the primal light of the heavens to be their voice. A rare few Alduin being the only he had known of had found a level of flame deeper than any other so that his voice could burn away the air itself if his boasting was anything to go by. The pair continued to discuss the recent campaign till they reached the top of the temples mountain Bartan landing gracefully upon the snowcapped peaks as Naruto flung himself off of his friends back pulling his mask down as he dropped to the ground. As he landed he noted the presence of Kurai who moved to stand beside him before a rumbling announced the approach of the masters. At the same moment both Kurai and Naruto sank into a bow while Bartan arranged himself so that he stood at attention his body tensed as though he was a solider about to be inspected. Soon the monstrous forms of the twin rulers made themselves known their massive eyes scanning the three before them.

"**Rise Naruto holder of Konahrik and Kurai holder of Volsung you are always welcome in our presence. We have called you here because we have received word that concerns you Naruto." **Spoke Paarthurnax as Naruto and Kurai looked up in apparent interest. Before either could voice their confusion the dragon raised a clawed hand up motioning for them to remain silent.

"**We have found that Konahrik is intended to return to the land it came from. Konahrik will return to your world, and as its chosen wielder you are to accompany it." **finished Paarthurnax as Naruto looked dumbfounded at what the dragon had just said to him. From his time learning to be a proper sage he had learned that each mask held an elder dragon soul within it, and that those souls were what chose the wearer for a purpose…but his purpose could be to return to his world…such a thing was unbelievable to the boy. This, the north, Skyrim had been his home now longer than Konoha, or the elemental nations had ever been, why he should leave now.

"Wha but, Skyrim is my home what if I don't want to go back, there's nothing there for me there. Why would Konahrik ever want to go back there?" Naruto said obvious distress in his voice as he spoke. Beside him Kurai looked confused as well, she had come to care for the boy like a son, and to hear he may be leaving possibly forever was a heavy blow to her. However, she was a priestess, and knew that things were never as simply as they seemed.

"Paarthurnax you say that Konahrik wishes to return, why now? If Konahrik wished to stay why did he ever bring Naruto to Skyrim?" asked the woman as those present looked over at her, the elder dragon looking over with a slightly blank expression.

"**That I can't say, Konahrik long ago left our world saying that he was called there, even as his soul returned to his resting place that desire continued on, but if I was to guess I would say that it is because Priest Naruto has now completed his training, it is possible that is what Konahrik was waiting for, it may also be why he waited in that land for a master, but the truth is that we cannot know his design. All we know is if his wish is not met his soul will be lost, and the Priest's shall lose our newest flame." **Replied Paarthurnax as beside him Alduin let out an annoyed breath.

"So….so I have to go…I…I just have to leave here." Naruto managed looking over at Kurai who was looking up at the dragons in apparent displeasure, though her mask made it hard to be sure. Beside them even Bartan looked distressed at his father's words, the simple acceptance of it. However, before either of these two could comment there was an angry snarl from Alduin drawing everyone's eyes.

"**The old ones were never ones for telling their plans to anyone, but I refuse to send a priest to a foreign land with no means of retrieval, he is our priest and I do not bow to the whims of the dead. Naruto step forward I need your arm." **Called the massive black dragon beckoning Naruto forwards with one claw. Naruto did not hesitate to step forward before the dragon, he had learned to trust the pair and they had become like family to him, so with no fear the boy stretched out one arm his orange robe falling back from it showing the tan skin below it. As the arm became bare Alduin looked Naruto in the eye once before opening his jaws wide and snapping them down on the arm. For a second the blond was tempted to cry out in fear but held it back, Alduin had never steered him wrong, and if he simply wished his arm then Naruto would freely give it. However, as the jaws snapped shut Naruto didn't feel any pain. As he looked down he noticed small trails of a deep red liquid working their way up his arm to his elbow forming intricate pattering that seemed to slowly shift together. As the massive jaws opened Naruto saw the pattern settling depicting a dragon curled around his arm burnt black as if he was one of the nords who tattooed their faces.

"**There let Konahrik do as he wishes, but now our priest is connected to us. Naruto should you need your kin only place your blood upon the mark, we will know, and should you wish to return we will aid you. You may have to follow Konahrik's wish, so give the fool his wish, but never forget you carry the dragon flame within you, use it to burn the path you wish to walk. Never bow to another will, should you wish to return to us then find your way!" **Finished Alduin as Naruto gazed down at the mark and then back up at the black dragon unable to believe what the dragon had done for him. Idly he looked around to see Kurai nodded in head in apparent agreement as beside him Bartan spoke up.

"**Father I wish to accompany our priest to this world, one of the flames should not travel alone." **spoke the younger dragon as the pair looked at him for a moment before Alduin spoke again.

"**There is no need to travel now my son, Alduin's work is binding should he need us he need only call, he now holds the power to call our aid, and the way back is always open to our kind. For now simply accompany our priest as he prepares for his departure, the journey comes tomorrow." **Replied Paarthurnax as his son bowed his head in understanding. With this the group set their way down to the temple Naruto to gather what tools he would need, while Kurai spent what could be her last night looking after the flame she had tended for so many years.

* * *

><p>As Naruto looked around at his home for the past nine years, back in his old home three individuals were looking around at one another across a table each of them looking at one another their eyes hardened as what they discussed lead them to a horrible truth about their home. The first of these three was a white haired man whose hair hung down like a carpet behind him, accenting the red cloak he wore that gave him the impression of a kabuki actor.<p>

"Yes, I'm afraid that is the conclusion that I've come to as well…Kami only knows how this happened but there isn't any question about it, Danzo couldn't have moved alone, the third is involved with this, with what I found on that damn council it's possible that they were all in on it, I just don't know." Spoke the man as he pulled up a jug of saki taking a massive swig as he looked over at the pair across from him the older of which let out a vicious snarl before slamming her hand down on the table a spider web of crack running through the oak as she did. Beside her the younger blonde moved to gently take the women's hand looking over at Jiraiya her eyes set.

"So…so they killed Naruto so that you would hear about it and bring me back, I don't get it if they had just told you then we would have come why kill my brother Jiraiya sensei?" asked the blonde as Jiraiya turned to look over at the blonde girl would had just turned thirteen a few days previous his face taking on a frustrated look at what he had to have as an answer.

"Because Naruko, they screwed up, it took me years just to figure out what they had done to Naruto, if we had come back and he had been able to talk to me we wouldn't have stayed, at that point they had gone too far, they were aiming for the Kyuubi so they faked his death taking him because of his birthmark, by the time they figured out they had the wrong one it was too late I had you in hiding and they had already faked his and your mother's death." Replied Jiraiya turned his eyes around to the redheaded woman who was forcing her anger back under control. As she pulled up her violent eyes to look across at Jiraiya her words came out in a snarl.

"And those bastards kept me sedated just in case they needed another Uzumaki to hold the fox, or to use me to get to my children…those monsters, I'll kill every last one of those self-righteous animals I can't believe Minato died to save their useless lives." Spat Kushina as she looked across at Jiraiya who was grimly nodding his head.

"Kushina I'm so sorry if I had known…damn it if I even had an idea, I wouldn't have." Began the man but Kushina raised a hand waving away the man's apologies.

"No Jiraiya…you did all you could…you saved my daughter from those bastards…and when you came back you found me before they could turn me into a puppet to use on Naruko…it's not you who has anything to apologize for…you gave me back my life…you gave me back my daughter…" spoke Kushina as her mind flashed to that day five years ago when she had awoken to find Jiraiya looking down at her grimly as an eight year old Naruko looked at her with a mix of happiness and concern. Only later had she learned that she had been in some kind of a coma for the past eight years. Of course there had been explanations from the third and the council, about how she had been sick and Naruto had been apparently abducted fooling everyone until he was discovered alive only to be lost in the forest and apparently dead.

When she had learned this she had demanded answers only to be met with apologies, and half-truths. All that had kept her from falling into absolute denial was the presence of her daughter. Naruko had been the light that had kept her from completely collapsing in on her after the horror she had found herself awaking to. As time had passed Naruko and Jiraiya had managed to help her piece together bits of a family while morning the loss of Naruto in silence. It was as their lives had continued in Konoha that things had slowly begun to set of warning bells. Small glares being shot at Naruko from people they had never meet, words of demon whispered where their speakers assumed they were out of earshot, Kushina also noted that many of the shinobi seemed suspicious of her, or at least on edge about her family. Jiraiya had seen this as well going to the third and demanding answers, but only getting the simple response of people being worried about the Kyuubi, and Kushina's apparent resurrection…but something was off about what he was saying, and Jiraiya knew it. So he had begun to dig, and dig, until he found it. The truth of Naruto's supposed death…both of them.

It had taken time, nearly five years of constant work, just to remain undetected. More than one shinobi and citizen of Konoha had mysteriously gone missing during that time, but at last he had found the truth. When he had told Kushina of Naruto's faked death, her own attempted manipulation, as well as the outright attack on her child it took everything Jiraiya had in him to hold the pair of women back from going on a killing spree. After a time Jiraiya had finally managed to calm the two down enough which had brought them to the conversation they were now having.

"So we have no idea who is involved and who isn't, all we know is that someone is playing behind the scenes, and they've managed to either convert or blackmail their way into controlling most of this village…damn it is there anyone we can trust?" she asked looking over at Jiraiya who let out a sigh pulling out a bound volume and dropping it before her.

"These are the ones I could find that are being blackmailed, Tsume apparently is being held in check thanks to someone with a death threat on her pups, looks like Mikoto, along with Hitomi were taken out when they wouldn't play ball, besides that a hand full of Jonin, a few chunnin that's all I have for sure, even then they are just being blackmailed no idea if that means they'll be willing to act, the problem is we just don't have the support to do anything." Huffed out the man taking another swig as Kushina moved through the documents spying a few names as she passed through but otherwise not commenting. Beside her Naruko couldn't help but search through the files looking for her own sensei, hoping to find him amongst the files… Idly she flipped a file over spying a purple haired women her hair drawn up in a fan in the back, but no sign of her sensei no grey hair decorated any of the faces.

"Jiraiya sensei I don't see Kakashi in here, does that mean?" asked the blond girl as Jiraiya turned to her letting out a sad sigh as he let his head bow slightly.

"I wasn't able to find anything on your sensei Naruko, from what I can tell he knew of Naruto but never acted, I'm sorry but either he is in on this, or he simply doesn't care. Either way keep an eye on him from now on, him and the rest of your team could become enemies if things are as bad as they look." Replied the white haired man as Kushina looked over at her daughter obvious concern on her face. Both knew that Naruko was supposed to leave for a long term mission tomorrow, and now to learn that she could potentially be with a team she couldn't trust the prospect was daunting. Jiraiya looked between the two before letting out a breath looking over at Naruko.

"Kid I'm sorry but you have to go, to not would arouse suspicion, if what I've found is enough they won't try anything with you, they've been quiet ever since you came back for a reason, they are scared, if what happens comes out they risk losing you. They aren't willing to risk that as long as they think they have you and Kushina fooled, so we sit tight, and gather our strength. Then we make them pay for what they have done." Finish Jiraiya as Naruko nodded a look of defiance upon her face. From beside her Kushina stood moving over to stand behind her daughter her arms wrapping gently around the girl just holding her close as the three hoped that they could protect one another from the monster they found themselves surrounded by. At this Jiraiya pulled out a final envelope looking across at the pair with a small smile on his lips.

"I saved this for last because you needed to understand what was happening here first…but from all I found Naruto may still be alive." Spoke the man as across form him the pairs heads shot up staring at the man in apparent shock. Before they could find their voices the white haired man continued.

"I can't say for certain but nothing was ever found of him in the forest, heck from what I can tell they lost him. This doesn't mean that he is alive, but there is a chance, and if he is it isn't in Konoha." Finished the man as Naruko's eyes went wide in understanding.

"Yo-you mean he may be out there somewhere?" asked Naruko as Kushina looked as though she was about to start sobbing from the hope now positively leaking out of the pair of Namikaze's. In response Jiraiya nodded his head fixing Kushina was a solid look.

"I am leaving for a time to check on what I can find, I already have my people moving looking for anyone like him but I'm headed out as well, but all of us will have to remain under the radar, Naruko that goes double for you if Kakashi is involved you can't let him know that Naruto could be alive, if he is involved then it could cause them to take action against you and Kushina…for now all we can do is keep out eyes open and wait for a chance to act."

From across form him Kushina and Naruko nodded gravely, even as small hopeful smiles spread across their faces. For years they had known that Naruto was gone…that he had died before either could know their family, but now there was a chance he may be alive out there…and that hope was enough for the pair to smile despite the darkness that surrounded them.

* * *

><p>Back in Skyrim Naruto found himself looking around the room that had been his home. As his eyes moved over chest and cabinets many holding mementos of times he would never forget… a frozen bit of wood the remains of his first successful ice spell, or the mug of the thane of winterfell…the fur of a grizzly he had hunted with Kurai, when she was teaching him the dragon priests dagger style. He had taken to that training rather well, and now held a plethora of the blades worked into the inside of his cut off robes so that it was almost like the many pointed teeth of a dragon's own mouth. All these and more reminded him of his life here in Skyrim…all except one item. There on the nightstand sat a rolled up set of an orange jump suit… his cloths from what felt like a life time ago. Idly the blonde reached over spreading the suit out and looking over the now well-worn orange, rubbing his fingers against the cloth as thoughts of what awaited him hit him and washed across his mind. The beatings, the names the suffering he had endured, and despite himself he felt anger boil up in him as he felt his skin taking on its hardened feel sensing his aggression. But despite this Naruto put the small bit of cloth into his pack letting out a heavy breath as he gave his room a last look before he pulled his pack on and turned out of the room.<p>

A few minutes later found the blonde standing outside of the temple Kurai standing waiting for him, a somber expression upon her face. As he approached she slowly pulled off her mask showing her bright reptilian eyes that even then were brimming with proud tears as she looked at the man before her. As Naruto reached her, he lifted his own hand up to pull his mask aside letting his own bright sapphire eyes with their reptilian slits look back into her's as he greeted her with a warm smile. The two didn't exchange any words as they marched up the steps, both knew that what was to come, the two were members of the dragon clan…but more than that they were family, and nothing needed to be added to that for now.

Soon the pair found themselves standing among a small group and dragons all gathered around a great snow covered arch that opened towards the great expanse of Skyrim's skies. Gathered around were the other seven dragon priests and priestesses all in their formal garb masks covering faces as their owners stood silently all facing Naruto in silent respect for his parting. Behind them stood dragon's ranging from the elders of their kind to the very young like Barton's three sisters all still with dots of white along their spines that marked them as newborns; who were even then nipping lightly at one another as their elder brother shot them a disapproving look. Finally the two masters stood one on either side of the arch their heads bowed in respect to the journey that their priest was about to take. Not one of the watching figures spoke as Naruto made his way to stand before the archway his masked face hiding the tears the leaked from his eyes at leaving his home, even as his heart beat in excitement at the journey that stood before him.

With no signal the elders both turned to the great ring of stone calling out in the dragon tough words that laced the stonework with sudden blue fire. As the onlookers watched that first spread down from the stone till a solid wall of blue flame stood before the boy, silent, and cold. With a steadying breath Naruto pushed forward towards the flame, his steps making a small tap as he moved across the aged stone, towards the portal. When he was only a foot from the portal a voice rang out behind him causing him to turn slightly the pack on his back sliding a bit from his shoulder.

"Naruto remember a dragon priest never weeps at a parting, they cheer at a future meeting, they howl in the fight, and raise their voices loudest in the celebration, they stand proud before the storm, never forget who you are DRAGON PRIEST NARUTO!" called Kurai her voice cracking at the end betraying the tears that were finally pushing their way through her eyes. Around her the other sages respectfully turned from her knowing she would not wish them to see her in such a manner as Naruto turned to face her, slowly nodding his head in her direction.

"HAI DRAGON PRIESTESS KURAI I SHALL NOT FORGET ALL THAT YOU HAVE TAUGHT ME. KNOW MY FLAME WILL NEVER FAULTER THANKS TO YOUR GUIDENCE!" called the blonde before he spun throwing himself forwards into the blue flame, that vanished a moment after he was through it leaving the dragon clan with the silent emptiness that he left in his wake.

* * *

><p>As Naruto stepped through the other side of the portal he at first thought something had gone wrong, as what he saw was an expanse of snowcapped mountains like those he had left behind. However, before his mind could start to question where he was he suddenly noticed another fact, namely he had stepped into apparent thin air, and was currently plummeting down towards the snow covered earth. Naruto had just a moment to recognize his situation before he twisted so that he face was pointed down towards the rapidly approaching ground, as he drew in a breath calling forth on the first words of power he had learned all those years ago letting out his breath and power into a mighty bellow.<p>

"FUS RO DAH!" the words thundering out like a cannon blast hammering into the snow below and scattering it as Naruto found his decent suddenly halted as the power from the force pushed back on him allowing him to land although not gracefully at least without injuring himself. With a little sigh Naruto privately thanked his master's insistence on truly mastering the words as more than just a weapon but as a way of life. As he thought this his eyes scanned his surroundings noting these were not the snowcapped hill of Skyrim…however it also brought up another point for the youth.

"Just where the heck am I?" the boy voiced to the snow tented air that swirled around him. Idly Naruto's mind pointed out that this was definitely nowhere in Konoha, while another part of his mind had to stop from shouting back no kidding in a painfully sarcastic tone. However, as Naruto turned looking around he spied what appeared to be lights in the distance. So with nothing else to guide his journey Naruto checked his pack before pushing himself forwards towards that light in the distance.

What seemed like an eternity later Naruto found himself trudging through a final layer of snow as he came to the edge of what was apparently a small village or town of some kind. Idly he noted that these homes were much more like the ones of Skyrim rather than what few memories he had from his time in Konoha. As he made his way through the village he noted more than a few glances cast his way, though considering his odd clothing and the mask still perched upon his face he supposed he could hardly expect otherwise. As Naruto reached the center of town he was just looking for an inn or lodging when several voices came to him carried on the wind. Turning Naruto spied a group of men standing together gripping what looked like farming tools before a pair of figures dressed in what Naruto could only describe as skin tight grey suits. The whole scene was so bizarre that the blonde found himself approaching the sight barely noting what the group was saying to one another.

"By order of Lord Doto this village is to be destroyed for harboring rebels!" called one of the grey suit wearing figures as the crowd before him started shouting back.

"WHAT THAT'S INSANE! THERE AREN'T ANY REBLES HERE! THIS IS OUR HOME WHAT DOES DOTO WANT WITH US HERE! WE WON'T JUST BOW TO THE LIKES OF YOU!" came the call from the group all fixing the pair before them with aggressive glares. Just as Naruto had reached the two groups one of the grey clad figures started rushing through what Naruto vaguely recognized as hand sighs before a block of ice shot up from the snow covered ground creating a wall around the group of angry villagers. Beside him his partner called out in a voice laced with excited cruelty.

"Well then by order of lord Doto you are to be executed as traitors to the land of Snow!" called the second man as around the village cries of fear rang out as several more grey clad figure began to appear. Naruto was at first unsure of what to do, after all this was an unfamiliar land, and if this was the ruling of the thane then was he justified in interfering. However, as he watch the ice wall spring up around the farmers, crowd and saw more ice beginning to move toward women and children who were rushing to reach their homes, any thought of remaining an observer went out the window.

The Snow shinobi who was looking down at the pair of women before him had his mind full of nothing but the fun he was about to have as his hand landed on the final handsign. However just as he was about to call out his jutsu he felt a small sharp pain, and for some reason the words didn't seem to be coming out. He noted vaguely the cold a little sharper than he had remembered it as his eyes noted an odd red stain on the white snow before him as well as the shocked expressions of the two women he had cornered. Then he felt his legs wobble and give out from under him as he sank to his knees his eyes traveling down to his chest where there was another small twinge of pain. The snow shinobi's last sight before he collapsed to the snow-covered ground was of a shard of ice the size of a fence post dyed red with his own blood sticking out of where his right lung had once been.

Seven other shinobi fell the same way causing a set of cries coming up from the villages as the shinobi before them had their chest bursting forth with matching shards of blood red ice. The commotion drew the first pair of shinobi to turn round to find Naruto's masked face looking between the two, a small amount of bright glowing frost gathered around his arms as he looked between the two. Both armored figures looked around horrified at the dead or dying men around them before they turned to back the mask demon before them.

"YOU BASTARD!" screamed the first man moving forwards to strike at the masked figure his fist flinging forwards towards the mask before him. His partner in turn watched in horror as Naruto effortlessly shifted away from the blow his arms blurring as two golden curved dragon daggers spun out, before disappearing back into his cloak as he stepped past the armored figure who stumbled once before falling to the ground his throat open in a wide red grin. The sight was enough for the final man's legs to give out as he fell backwards onto his hands trying to scurry away from the demon made real before him calling out in a panicked mess of words.

"No no! Please I didn't, leave me, no, it was them." Jabbered the man before Naruto grew tired of his babbling and simply slammed the bunt of one of his daggers into the man's temple knocking him out cold to fall limp before him. Naruto then waved a hand gently around causing the ice and snow to fall away from the wall it had created around the villagers who stared at the masked man in a mix of fear and awe. For a time no one seemed like they would be the ones to break the silence, before a child's voice rang out across the now blood strewn snow.

"Daddy!" called a young boy stumbling forwards to fall into a man at the head of the group's arms, as he bent down to hold his son. Soon after a women followed in two grabbing hold of her family and openly weeping in relief at finding them safe. As the group held one another, the man found himself looking up into Naruto's masked face.

"Thank you." Called the man as Naruto nodded reaching up to remove his mask so that he could give the family a small smile. For a moment the older women froze at the sight of his reptilian eyes, and sharper teeth, but once again the relief came in the form of the child who blinking up at Naruto's appearance let out an excited cry.

"Hey mister your eyes are cool, how did you get those, can I get mine like that?" called the youth as Naruto let out a chuckle at the boys questions giving the boy a wider smile as around him the villagers relaxed at the hearty sound coming from the stranger.

"Sorry kid these eyes of mind are special you can only get them if your part of the dragon clan like me." replied Naruto his words causing the boy's eyes to grow even wider as his parents along with most of the other adults look up at the boy in open confusion.

"Wow mister does that means you're a dragon?" called the youth to which naruto smiled.

"Well I guess I'm close enough for you." Chuckled the blonde as the village closed in around the boy now convinced he was safe enough to approach. Soon the village had welcomed Naruto in, as the dragon priest decided to find out just who this lord Doto was.

* * *

><p>A couple weeks after Naruto's actions in the village and across an ocean Naruko, and her team were sitting in a movie studio having just learned that they were going to be traveling to snow, a trip that would likely take a month at the very least. Idly the blonde haired girl noted Sakura again fawning over Sasuke for what felt like the hundredth time since that morning. Even the blonde had to admit that this was getting on her last nerve.<p>

"Yo Sakura will you shut it please Sasuke doesn't want to date anyone for the love of kami just give it up you've got a better chance of getting Choji to go on a diet." Called Naruko and Sakura spun on her fellow Kunoichi an annoyed glare only reserved for girls she thought were after her prize adorning her face.

"Ya right Naruko I know what you're up to and I won't be handing Sasuke over to you!" called the pink haired girl as Naruko dropped her head in a comic fashion with a heavy sigh.

"Sakura how many times do I have to tell you I'm as interested in Sasuke as he is in you, guess what that's not a lot, just let it drop." Called the girl as she noticed behind Sakura her other teammate gaining a small nod of agreement from the boy. Naruko had learned early on what kind of person Sasuke was and had even found a bit of common ground given both had lost parts of their family. Although she thought he was a little uptight and brooding she supposed that if she had been left along without Kushina or Jiraiya she could hardly expect to be much better. Still she wouldn't deny that the boy had a stick up his ass, just that it was a stick she could understand. As she was thinking this there was a small pop of chakra behind her as she turned her violet eyes around to find Kakashi having just arrived his orange book pulled up to his nose as usual.

"Well team the Hokage had approved our mission to snow, the mission doesn't look like it's changed so we'll be moving out soon. I expect your best performance." Called the man as around him the genin nodded towards him. Soon the team was headed out as Naruko allowed herself to drop back from her team enough to slip into an alleyway flying through a few quick hand signs before adding a few drops of blood and slamming it onto the ground before her. Out of a cloud of smoke popped an orange toad popped out opening its mouth wide to greet her.

Before the toad could call out his usual loud greeting Naruko leapt forwards wrapping an arm around the toad mouth while making a hissing noise for silence.

"Gamakichi, hush you're a spy remember!" hissed Naruko as the orange toad gave a slightly constricted nod from under the girls arm. Naruko then let the toad go giving him a small apologetic smile.

"Sorry Gamakichi, but we have to be quiet the mission has changed, I need you to take this scroll back to Kaasan and Jiraiya ok, if you do when I get back I'll give you all the snacks you can eat." Finished the girl as the orange toad nodded his head in apparent excitement as he took the small scroll from the girl vanishing the next moment into another cloud of smoke as Naruko moved out falling back into the throng headed for the docks. As she fell into step she noted vaguely that the actress Yukie Fujikaze who was still unconscious thanks to Kakashi's sharingan.

As Naruko looked over the woman she couldn't help feeling a small shiver at the idea of Kakashi someday possibly doing the same thing to her. The idea of not being able to relax around her team was not one she enjoyed, but after learning what she had the chance of her ever taking their word for things again was somewhere between zero and impossible.

As Naruko made her way off towards the docks back in Konoha a small orange toad popped into the living room of the Namikaze home.

"Gamakichi, what brings you here, is Naruko doing alright?" spoke Kushina spying the toad from where she stood in the kitchen. The orange toad turned towards the woman he spotted the open cupboard with wide eyes that Kushina noted with a small grin. Without waiting to be asked Kushina reached over and pulled out as small bag of chips tossing them into the sitting room where the orange toad caught them with a wide grin of his own.

"Thanks Kushina! Naruko's fine she's going to snow with her team, along with a film crew!" called the toad as Kushina moved out from the kitchen to fall into a seat at the table looking over at the orange toad as it munched away happily at the snakes. As Kushina's violet eyes looked around she noted a scroll that lay beside the toad pulling it towards her and reading through it her face remaining calm as it reached the end before she set if back down with a small sigh.

"Well at least she's ok for now, looks like everything is still normal for her." Kushina mused to herself. Just as she was about to start a reply she heard a knock at her door. Idly she pushed herself up moving through the hall and into the entryway calling out as another series of Knocks rang out.

"Ya Ya I'm coming!" She called as she reached the door, pulling it inwards as another series of knocking seemed ready to begin.

"Hey anyone, Oh there you are." Chuckled a purple haired woman letting the arm that had just been knocking dropping to her side falling into her trench coat pocket as her face broke into a small smirk that carried up to her grey pupil less eyes.

"Bought time there tomato I was starting to think you'd gone deaf on me." call the purple haired woman in a mocking tone, that caused Kushina to glare at the woman a dangerous smile playing cross her face, as she forced herself to retain some control of herself.

"Anko, I think I've told you before I detest that nickname." Kushina spoke ominously cracking her knuckles causing Anko to let out a nervous chuckle as she raised her hands palm up towards the woman in a placating motion.

"Right right, reel it in there girl it's all in good fun." Replied Anko as Kushina sighed before motioning the woman inside. Kushina moved over plopping down in an open chair her green and white dress protecting her modesty in a way that Anko's mesh armor and trench coat combo seemed to openly mock as the purple haired woman lowered her self onto the table her legs kicking out gingerly as she looked over at Kushina. The redhead in turn shot Anko a look which caused the woman to sigh heavily before sliding down into a chair her arms raised in a visible shrug as if asking it her fellow was satisfied.

"So did you call me just to discuss proper manners or what?" called Anko looking vaguely around the home noting a few seals dotted about the room as she did. In the back of her mind she noted them as sound and detection seals like those in interrogation, odd this home seemed as secure as one of her own cells. Kushina seemed to consider the woman's words for a moment before letting out a small sigh.

"I'll be blunt with you Anko, you have information I need, and I'm willing to trade for it."

This caught Anko's attention; the way Kushina was speaking told her that something was off about the situation, but nothing she could put a figure on at the moment. Still the way she had spoken made it clear this was no social visit.

"Information and I take it this isn't the kind of thing you want getting out by the looks of your place. If I didn't know any better Kushina-san I'd think you were threatening me." replied Anko as Kushina's eyes narrowed slightly.

"Well then I'll make things clear to you." Replied Kushina as golden chains suddenly shot up from under the table binding Anko to her chair before she could react.

"Hey what the hell!" called the woman before another chain slunk its way around her mouth deadening her voice. Her grey eyes glared daggers at the redhead across from her but Kushina didn't seem to give it a moment's thought as she continued to speak as though she hadn't just captured her guest in a golden prison.

"I am threatening you Anko, I am willing to trade for the information that I want and truthfully I would prefer taking that route, but if you are not open to that then I will get what I want another way. I think you noticed the seals here, no one will know you are here so the choice is yours we can be civil or we can be professional, I leave the choice to you." Finished Kushina as the chain around Anko's mouth slipped away letting Anko spit out a curse.

"Bitch what the hell are you playing at Huh!" spat Anko as Kushina continued to look at the woman impassively before continuing.

"You are the current overseer of the Forest of death, what I want is information on it, give me that and I will be willing to help you remove a certain mark from your body." Continued Kushina her words causing Anko to go suddenly stiff halting her struggles against the golden chains.

"Yo-you mean the curse mark?" Anko breathed her voice betraying the hope she was feeling at Kushina's words. In answer Kushina nodded her head slightly never taking her eyes off of the woman before her.

"Ya, ya right I know you can't do anything about it, you think I'd believe that pack of lies, whatever the hell you're up to the hokage will never let you get away with it!" called Anko as Kushina just continued to watch her with that same calm control.

"I think we both know that the hokage or the village would hardly bat an eye at your disappearance Anko, heck I am one of the few that doesn't see you as just a leftover from your master so drop the false bravado. As for the seal I helped to teach Minato and Jiraiya sealing you think something cooked up by that monster Orochimaru is outside of my understanding? Maybe I overestimated you intelligence after all."

These words caused Anko to swallow slightly her own mind admitting that the woman's words were true. She had been forced to claw her way up by inches her whole life in Konoha, it had been a miracle when she had managed to reach special Jonin and even that had only been due to Ibiki's recognition of her skills. Then there was the woman's offer, Kushina had always been accepting to her, even going so far as to be one of the few people Anko found herself trusting…Now that same woman held her in chains offering her what seemed like a simple trade…something didn't seem right here.

"And here I thought I could trust you. Fine Kushina what do you want!" asked Anko hoping to understand just what had led to the situation she found herself in. In replay Anko noted a small look of sadness upon Kushina's face before she seemed to steady herself.

"I want to know what you found in the forest when my son apparently died, I recently found all of the files on the incident and your file was absent, all the others made it clear they found enough blood and tattered clothing to account for his death thanks to the beasts in the forest. Every one of them says the same damn thing, but yours the one person I know full well knows that forest like the back of her hand didn't have a report. What I want to know Anko is what you found out there." Finished Kushina as everything suddenly became horribly clear to Anko. Kushina wasn't acting crazy she didn't know if Anko was an enemy. Anko wasn't sure how but Kushina had pieced together what had really happened with her son…which meant… oh hell. Thought the woman as she felt a small shiver run down her spine. Which meant that if she thought Anko had anything to do with hiding the truth her life was as good as over.

"Yo-you know?" Anko managed as Kushina nodded her head slowly.

"Yes Anko I know, I know this fucking village was responsible for making my Narutos life a living hell, and that there is something going on in this village, what I don't know is how far it goes. From what I've found you know something as well, what I don't know is how much you are involved…I pray it isn't too deep, I want to believe that you are the woman I've come to think of as a friend…but I can't take things at face value anymore, so tell me Anko where is your file?" asked Kushina as she reached over placing a seal Anko knew all too well upon her brow. The seal was one of Kushina's private works and functioned like a lie detector connecting directly with the chakra of the target. Heck it was how the two had first meet when Kushina had delivered the first tags to the interrogation department.

Anko look up to the small seal now adorning the tag on her head before moving her eyes back down to focus on Kushina letting out a small sigh as everything suddenly came into focus.

"I suppose you won't let the chains or seal off till you're satisfied…damn it I suppose I wouldn't either if I started to find out what you have. Well let's get started with this, but know once we are done with this you are so getting it for tying me up friend or not." Started Anko letting a small smirk cross her lips as that seemed to let Kushina relax slightly.

"Well first off I did file a report, same as everyone else, heck I even brought it to the hokage that the other reports were practically fairy tales. Next thing I know my report has vanished and I'm on border patrol for the next few weeks. When I get back you've suddenly popped up and everyone's talking like your son never existed. When I start to ask questions I get attacked in my home by some mask wearing bastard who tries to put some kind of seal on me. Bastard manages it to but something about the snakes hikey must have kept it from working because it only knocked me out, but not before I got a look at the bastard behind the mask. Next day I go to report it and see the bastard with my team smiling and greeting me with the others. Guess if you argued they just fixed you, anyway I kept my head down so I wouldn't get another visitor this one with a kunai instead of a seal in hand." Spoke the purple haired woman as Kushina nodded the chains around Anko loosening a little but staying ready to tighten once more.

"Anyway from that point on I just kept my head down considered approaching you about what I knew, but I didn't know if you were in on it too. Heck I don't even know what it is. But anyway the report. Look I never found anything that suggested your son died out there. We found a torn pant leg at the entrance to the forest and some blood from a cut on the fence that is it, no body, no massive blood spot, nothing, heck from what I saw from the rest no one had any idea where your son disappeared to." Finished the grey eyed woman as Kushina nodded her head and the golden chains moved away allowing Anko to reach up and tear off the seal giving Kushina a look of annoyances as she did. Kushina gave the woman a small apologetic look in reply.

"Thank you Anko…and sorry about the chains and seal…I had to be sure." spoke the woman weakly even as she fought to keep her own thoughts under control. Her son Naruto he may really be out there. Jiraiya had been speculative but here was even more proof that he may still be out there somewhere. From across the table Anko gave Kushina another glare before hefting out a breath and shaking her head.

"Don't worry about it I guess, I mean with all the stuff that's apparently happening I can hardly blame you for being paranoid… so did you mean what you said about my seal." She finished unable to keep the hope from her voice as Kushina offered her a grateful smile.

"Oh course Dattebane I'll have that thing off in no time!" Kushina called the happiness at what she had learned adding to her enthusiasm as across the table Anko couldn't help but snort at her antics. As Kushina stood and began to move around the table she suddenly found her legs wrapped in something cold as she pitched forwards onto the wooden floor letting out a small shout of surprise as she did. Look back she noticed a medium sized snake that was stretching out from Anko's sleeve. As her eyes traveled up she noted the smiling face of Anko looking down at her.

"Consider it payback for the chain's." chuckled Anko as the snake slithered back into her sleeve and Kushina pushed herself up with a small annoyed look as she moved over to examine the woman's neck. As she began to exam the seal her mind wandered idly to thoughts of her son. Naruto…he was really out there somewhere wasn't he…her son was alive…she could just feel it somehow.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile back in snow Naruto had been busy over the past few weeks. After learning of the tyrannical rule of Doto he had moved to remove the corrupt ruler from his position. Over the days that followed that first encounter Naruto had decided to march on the nearest base where the forces he had engaged had apparently come from. Following the absolute devastation of that base the forces still loyal to the last king had found their way to the blonde offering their support if it meant reclaiming their kingdom. With Naruto at the lead their forces steamrolled through Doto's forces taking the massive train depot and seizing the new weapons and ships there. Within just two weeks all that stood between the rebels and retaking their land was Doto's keep, and a few hundred scattering of shinobi and soldiers that had not already surrendered to the inevitable.<p>

So there Naruto now stood his masked face scanning the keep in front of him as behind him the rebel forces as well as many from the villages they had liberated armed with a mix of armor and weapons taken from Doto's own forces stood waiting. Naruto had to admit to himself that the sheer rate of their victory had been shocking to him. It seemed that in the short rule Doto had managed to make the entire nation ready to kill him given the least chance. Once they had a figure to rally behind every village seemed to have rallied behind the youth cheering for the swirling dragon of snow, the one come to liberate them from their bindings. Naruto couldn't help but smile inwardly at how well his little conflict had gone. Maybe it was Konahrik's influence but he found himself loving the conflict he was leading. Even more so as he saw the corruption he was stamping out through his victories. All of this and more continued to flow gently through the boys mind as a figure made himself known beside him.

"Naruto-sama the forces are prepared we are awaiting your command." Spoke a solider covered in what Naruto had learned was an experimental armor known as chakra armor. At the train deport his forces hand found a stockpile of such armor, and now the elite of his forces wore it alongside the more bulky samurai style armor making them living tanks to most attacks. True the wearer sacrificed speed, but then they were hardly going to keep up with the speed of a shinobi even if they were naked, so the added armor was well worth the cost.

"Good, tell them to wait for my signal, I think this calls for a little something special." Replied the blond as she stepped forwards biting into his thumb as he went spreading a small trail of blood across his arm as he marched forwards into the open expanse of snow covered earth between his forces and the impressive form of Doto's keep. As his blood touched the black mark the mark's eyes shown bright red as a voice suddenly made itself clear in his mind as though he was standing across from the person.

"**So.. that wasn't long Priest have you found trouble so quickly?" **called Alduin in a mocking tone from withe the boys mind.

"Now Master Alduin what would make you think that?" replied Naruto the smile on his lips carrying with every word he spoke causing the dragon to huff out an amused chuckle.

"**Because I know you Priest, so for what do I owe this call?" **asked the beast as Naruto allowed his mind to open wide his memories over the past few weeks to flood over the link into Alduin allowing the dragon to see all that he had. After a moment Alduin let out a small deep troughed laugh.

"**So our Priest is the Swirling Dragon of Snow a fitting title for one of our priests indeed. It seems Konahrik has lead you to worthy battle, we of the clan will be honored to purge this fool that fancies himself a ruler. Prepare the sight my Priest today the Dragons spread their wings over snow!" **finished Alduin as the link was severed. With a wide smile Naruto raised his hand up the white crystal dust of ice magic floating around his arms as he swiped them forward ice suddenly springing up into a wide circle upon the open field. As both armies watch Naruto bent pushing his still dripping palm onto the ice as a howling set of words flooded from his masked form. Soon there was an odd red glow that slowly worked its way through the ice circle causing each block of ice to shine out a violent radiance to the surrounding snow causing it to glow in turn.

Just as Doto's remaining forces began to start wondering what was occurring and Naruto's own forces began to question whether their leader had lost his mind the circle closed as blue flames erupted from it causing a disk of pure blue flame to lance out towards the sky accompanied by a howling cry that caused battle hardened men to go weak at the knee.

Then they came. Monstrous forms their wings spread wide as they pelted one after another out of the portal as they took to the skies each adding their own roar to the course as their number grew. Finally just as it seemed that they would block out the sky with their number Alduin came, his black wings like great blades, his eyes glowing red with battle fire, and his massive form landing beside Naruto as he turned to face Doto's forces an eager poise to his posture.

Naruto in turn looked over at his forces that at first were stunned speechless at the appearance of the dragons. Then out of the forces came one cheer, followed by another until the force was now cheering their voices raised in time with the dragons in the tongue Naruto had called upon when entering into every one of their victories.

"YEIN FAAL DOVAH BROOD WAH KRONGRAH!" (hail the dragon clan to victory) came the call from the hundreds of men as they raised their weapons high, their voices rising up to be joined by the dragons in turn echoing the cry till the very ground shook with its roar. Beside Alduin's massive form Naruto raised his own arm his dragon dagger shining in the light as he turned pointing his blade towards where Doto's forces were beginning to collapse from the horror before them.

Without a word Naruto charged, and with him came the dragons, and all of those of snow who wished to reclaim their land. They charged Doto's keep as the dragon fire fell, following the man who had led them to their freedom. Following Snow's Whirling Dragon.

The outer forces crumbled even as the walls of the fortress shattered under the dragon fire, as Naruto's forces plowed forwards swarming over the defenders driving forwards toward the heart of the fortress.

At the head of the main force Naruto shot his way deeper into the fortress slamming bolts of ice, or words of power into any who stood in his way carving his way deeper and deeper until he reached the throne room, its columned halls open as a tall figure dressed in what Naruto could only guess was a more modified version of the Chakra armor he had seen on the man's forces stood at one end of the long room. As the blonde burst into the room Doto turned a face full of fury upon him howling in a mix of madness and rage at the one who was even now bringing his world to ruin.

"I suppose you would be Doto?" called Naruto as he rolled his shoulders taking a few steps so that he stood cross the open hall facing the man his masked face showing a blank expression towards the larger man. Doto in turn sneered at the masked figure his eyes traveling down the figures mane of blond hair to his simple orange robes and battle worn pants.

"And you would be the supposed dragon of snow, ha you look more like a carnival performer. Still your power is commendable surrender to me now, serve me and I will forgive your transgressions, continue to oppose me and I will dash you upon the peaks of snow." Called Doto as around him three shinobi materialized all wearing advanced suits of chakra armor, apparently being Doto's elite guard. Naruto in turn looked down at his clothing before looking back to Doto as he pulled his mask from his face allowing it to slip back to sit upon his blond hair showing his slitted eyes, and now slightly scaled cheeks.

"I suppose my dress may seem a bit off for this world, but I must say coming from a man who dresses his forces in jumpsuits I think you'll forgive me if it don't start taking fashion advice from you. Oh and for the offer to surrender allow me to offer you one in return. Surrender now, and maybe just maybe I'll make your death quick, fight me and I will bring all you hold dear to ruin." Called Naruto as the pale light, and flecks of frost moved slowly from his clenched fist to his elbows causing the youth to give off an ominous glow that caused his eyes to shine out brighter in the shadows the light pressed upon his face. Despite himself Doto as well as his elite guard felt themselves shiver at the figure before them. But if Doto whether through anger, or fear pushed these feelings back throwing his fist forwards as chakra blazed around his armored fists.

"DAMN YOU KNEEL BEFORE ME! BLACK DRAGON BLIZZARD!" howled the man as from his gauntleted fists to blackened forms slithered out before blasting forwards at the youth their gaping mouths showing a blood red hue as they shot across the floor at him. Beside their master the three shinobi leapt as well charging after the blast as it raced across the pillared hall the red light eliminated the fierce grin of the blond just before it impacted kicking up a cloud of black dust around the boy.

As the attack connected Doto let out with a belting laugh of triumph his mind already showing him images of his victory. As he watched his three shinobi disappeared into the cloud confident in their soon to be victory. From inside the cloud there came a small sound of shouts followed by an odd sound of tearing metal. His smile faulted as he saw Fubuki the kunoichi of the group hurtling out of the smoke several gleaming golden blade slammed into her chakra armor spearing it even as blood seeped through the many spots causing her to cry out in obvious pain, her arms bent under her at odd angles. Fubuki's pink hair now hung limply around her face her green eyes flashing as she looked back at the cloud even as a trail of blood flowed gently from her lips.

"Wh-what the fuck is he?" she managed before her wounds overcame her and she fell limply to the ground unconscious. As Doto saw this another cry rang out as Mizore the largest of the three stumbled out his right arm incased in ice that Doto realized with horror had bitten into his flesh dying the clear surface red with his blood.

Mizore turned his face contorted in fury as he brought his prostatic arm to bear firing his clawed hand into the smoke with a cry of rage. There was a satisfying sound of impact and for a moment Doto and Mizore allowed a smile to cross their faces. Then with a wrenching sound the cord still clinging to Mizore's prostatic arm went taught before the man found himself being pulled forwards stumbling forwards his face contorted in fear. Just as he reached the edge of the cloud of black snow there was a ripping sound as Doto watched his elite shinobi's back burst forth from several spires of ice dyed red forming a grotesque kind of flower as the man fell forward his arm and head clinking upon the stone floor as he impacted it. This took what little calm Doto had retained and smashed it causing him to cry out in fear and anger.

"NADAR KILL HIM!" cried the man as the blackened snow and dust finally began to settle. As it slowly worked its way down the man froze at the sight before him. There was Nadar…his most elite shinobi…his greatest warrior…frozen. Nadar was completely incased in ice, his form contorted in a look of silent horror as his mouth stretched wide the ghost of his final scream frozen before it could find voice. And there, beside him was Naruto standing just where he had been his arm lightly holding a metal cable he let fall with a small clatter to the stone floor as he fixed Doto with his glowing eyes.

"I see so you are no true warrior, just a cowards that throws others before him." spoke Naruto as he marched forward past the dead shinobi pausing for a moment to give the barely alive Fubuki a small glace before idly speaking a word of power that caused her wounds to close but did not revive her. True she was an enemy but she at least had been wise enough to flee from the fight, and to kill a defeated enemy was not the way of the dragon clan. Looking back Naruto found Doto taking shaking steps back as the blond approached his armored form shaking giving a dim sound of tinkling metal that reverberated around the pillared room.

"ST-op I'll give you the kingdom anything, anything women, land, riches anything just spare me." cried the man as Naruto stepped forwards till he stood at the base of the stairs leading up to the throne. As the blond looked up a small knowing look his face curled into a small smile at the shivering man above him.

"Spare you… no you have destroyed this land, its people, and its heart. You have drawn blades against the innocent and guilty alike, and you have thrown everyone you could in front of yourself just to prolong your pathetic life. No Doto this is where you end, but take heart the celebration that follows your fall will likely go down in history, after all we of the Dragon clan are as good at celebrating as we are at fighting…and I think you know just how good we are at fighting." Chuckled Naruto even as his forces charged into the room halting at the sight of the decimated shinobi and Doto cowering before their leader. The crowd watched in silence as Naruto spoke again.

"So Doto I have only one thing to say to you." Called Naruto as he gathered the words into his lungs looking up at the man, who was looking around panicking to escape a pair of wings bursting out of his armored back as he looked to flee up. However, he was too late as Naruto's voice rang out the power flying out with it to end his ambitions.

"FO KRAH DIIN!" cried the blonde as a howling wind blew forth from his mouth freezing the very air as it passed. As it reached Doto he found himself suddenly caught as the ice swept over him upon until it formed the massive spiked wave of ice that formed a massive spike sheet incasing half of the room in sudden biting cold. Naruto gave his work a small look before he turned to see his forces looking on their mouths open wide in shock at what they had just seen. Then there was a call.

"DOTO IS DEAD! THE LAND IS FREE! THE DRAGONS HAVE FREED US! YEIN FAAL DOVAH BROOD! YEIN FAAL DOVAH BROOD!" came the call that soon found itself coming from as many lungs as it could find as outside the roars of the dragons took up the celebration as they perched upon the burnt and frozen battlements. So Doto's rule came to an end amongst the cry and cheers of the dragon tongue. Naruto had not overstated the celebrations of the dragon clan, and once news spread of Doto's demise the land of snow celebrated so loud it was said the elemental nations shook with their triumphant calls.

* * *

><p>Several weeks later found a huge boat moving slowly over towards a massive island of ice out in the sea not far from snow's boarders. As the crew disembarked Naruko headed over to plop down on a small outcropping of ice, privately thanking her mother for insisting she seal away her gear. Currently the girl was dressed in a simple white coat and pants, accented with deep blue at the joints as well as a bright red Uzumaki swirl across the back. As the film grew got to work on their movie the blond girl let out a small huff as she let her mind wander her eyes lazily scanning the waters.<p>

_So we have a spoiled actress to babysit, great this is just what I always wanted…still at least Mom managed to find out Naruto might be alive…Maybe I can look for him once we get to snow…still I guess there isn't much I can do with Kakashi shadowing me all the time. Hm what's that? _Finished the girl pulled from her thoughts at the sight of something black on the horizon moving slowly.

At first she thought it must be some kind of flock of birds or something, but after a moment her body tensed as it seemed to turn and head towards them picking up some speed as it moved. Naruko sprang up turning to run back to the theater group calling out to them causing team seven as well as all those present to turn just in time to see the massive form of an airship moving towards them. As team seven fell in to a defensive pattern and the film crew turned their camera's up towards the ship as it halted above their position.

There was a tense moment as team seven along with the crew watched the strange craft not knowing what was about to happen. Then as if in answer to their questioning stares a small area upon the ship opened as a platform slowly lowered with several armored figures upon it. As the platform came nearer Naruko noted that the figures upon it looked to be wearing the kind of armor she had seen in Iron when she had been traveling with Jiraiya, except unlike the grey of the samurai this armor was black, and carved with what she could only describe as descriptive carvings depicting some kind of creature. Beside Naruko Kakashi's visible eye went slightly wide as he noted that under the samurai armor he saw the grey lining and tubs that identified it as chakra armor, looking closer he saw also the small lumps at the back of each armored figure where the reactor must lay heavily armored. Kakashi couldn't help but worry at the impressive armaments of those approaching, wondering just what these figures could want with a simple theater group.

As the platform landed three of the armored figures stepped off their armored head turning towards the group before them pausing for a moment upon the shinobi before turning back to where the actors and director look on in apparent confusion.

"We are the Vanguard of Snow; you have entered into our land without announcing yourselves. Your vessel does not appear to be a ship of war, nor do you seem to be more than actors, however, I will need your leader to identify themselves." Called the apparent leader as he reached up to pull off his armored helm showing a simple face his hair hanging slightly over his neck along with a well grown beard set below two black eyes that looked around the group. As his mask fell there was a small intake of breath that caused the armored man to turn, his eyes going slightly wide as he focused on Yukie's assistant. Everyone in turn looked over at the spectacle wearing man his own gray bearded mouth open in apparent shock at the man before him.

"Toku? But but you couldn't be working for Doto?" called Sandayu as the film crew including Yukie who seemed to freeze up at the sound of her uncles name. Meanwhile Kakashi's eyes swiveled around to settling on Yukie as his mind recalled his failed mission all those years ago. Suddenly things clicked into place as the sharingan welder recognized Yukie as Koyuki Kazahana…and if that was the case then the men here were…damn it looked like things were escalating quickly. However, before Kakashi made a move Toku broke out into a wide smile as his eyes found Sandayu.

"Sandayu! You old man you're alive. It's good to see you." Called the armored figures as he moved forwards towards the grey haired man who looked at a complete loss as to what was happening. Sandayu seemed among them as Toku reached him grasping the man's hands and shaking them in apparent happiness.

"Bu-but Toku what are you doing here?' asked the obviously shaken Sandayu as Toku gave him a wide grin and the guards relaxed along with the film crew, as team seven looked on a little confused as where they currently stood. Seeing the obvious confusion on his old friends face Toku turned to address the man.

"Sandayu here to find Doto is dead, snow is free, we did it old friend our home is safe again Lord Sosetsu is avenged." Spoke the armored man as Sandayu's legs seemed to give out on him as he slipped slightly looking up at the armored man.

"He-he's dead…our land…our home?" spluttered the man as Toku smiled down at him.

"Yes old friend we are free at long last." Replied the man as he smiled around his eyes landing on Koyuki, as his eyes went wide.

"Sandayu…is that…can it be?" asked the man not believing his own eyes as Sandayu looked around then back to the man nodding his head.

"Yes it is," replied the grey haired man turning to face a still stunned Koyuki. "Princess your home…its free…we are free at long last." Called Sandayu as the film crew and team seven turned to see Koyuki looking conflicted at what she should be feeling, her mind suddenly blank at hearing the source of her nightmares had been slayed. Soon Toku as well as His fellow armored solders moved over to stand before Koyuki each bowing their heads to the woman, though Kakashi noted not taking a knee.

"Princess Koyuki Kazahana it does our hearts good to see you alive we had not dared hope that we might see you once again. Please you must come with us, our lord will be excited to meet you." Spoke Toku as he rose Sandayu along with Koyuki and Kakashi looking at the man as he spoke with open concern.

"Your lord, but Toku Princess Koyuki is our lord." Started Sandayu as Toku turned to him wish a small shake of his head.

"I am afraid not old friend, while it is wonderful to see lady Kazahana safe once more, our lord is the one who lead us to take back our country. We owe him too much to simply push him aside at the return of the princess." Replied Toku bowing slightly in apology to Koyuki as he spoke.

"Who is this lord?" Koyuki suddenly asked her tone a bit sharp. True she had no true wish to be the leader of snow, but to hear her Uncle was slain and the kingdom now under another banner left her feeling somehow empty, as though the Kazahana clan had truly ended its time in snow. Toku in response turned to her has he placed his helm back on.

"He is known as Snows Swirling Dragon my lady, or the dragon lord, he wishes to keep his own name private to those outside of his nation. Should you wish to know more we would be happy to escort you and your fellows into the kingdom as I have said our lord will be most pleased to meet you?" Finished Toku as he stepped to one side offering the platform to the woman. In reply the dark haired women looked round at her assistant then to team seven before turning back to face the open platform.

"I assume my assistant and guards are welcome with me?" asked the women her tone carrying a touch of authority to it. In reply Toku nodded again stepped back allowing Koyuki, along with her assistant and team seven to move onto the platform. Toku then turned to address the crew.

"We will notify the patrols of your ship you are welcome in the land of snow as thanks for brining Koyuki to us, rest assured should it be her wish we will return her to you after she meets with our lord. If you wish you may follow us to the capital." Finished the man as he boarded the airship.

* * *

><p>A few hours later found the airship passing through mountains Naruko looking out of the windows with open excitement as Kakashi privately wondered just what kind of man the dragon lord could be as Sakura and Sasuke kept up their usual back and forth.<p>

"This is so awesome I've never seen anything like this, how do we stay up?" called Naruko as one of the armored figured turned to her a small chuckle coming from beneath his armored helm.

"Sorry kid country secret, though I have to say it is pretty breathtaking seeing snow from this view, makes me happy to know we are safe again under the dragon lord." Finished the man as Naruko turned to him with a smile on her face. Whatever else was happening the solders on this ship seemed friendlier than their impressive armor and arms might suggest.

"Hey why do you call him the dragon lord anyway, I mean dragons aren't real?" Naruko half asked as she looked over at the man as another of his fellows moved into the room catching her comment and chuckling at it.

"Ya we though the same till the lord came, but I was there at the final charge, there are dragons kid and believe you me nothing you have ever seen compares with what they are like. Heck there was one who was the size of this ship black as night." Said the man spreading is arms out to indicate the ship around him. From beside him the other armored man let out a huff.

"Ya right I was there, you were in the back of the army even they looked like ants to you, I was in the front, and I saw the lord ride a pair into battle spitting fire as he went." Replied his fellow as Naruko looked between the pair in wonder. This continued until their captain Toku walked by calling a halt to their antics. After that Naruko watched the land race under them for a time before deciding to move to the rear to see what their employer was up to.

As she reached the back of the ship she found Koyuki sitting alone her eyes gazing out over the land as it swept by a lost look on her face as they moved forwards. This seemed odd to the blond girl who decided to investigate just what was going on with her usual amount of subtlety.

"What's up with you, I mean shouldn't you be happy, from what we've heard the man who drove you out is gone, your kingdom is safe, and we are on our way to the capital, and here you are moping like someone told you your film bombed at the premier." Called Naruko as Koyuki fixed him with an angry look that marred her beautiful face.

"What would you know? I never asked for this, I never wanted to come back to this country, and look it doesn't need me here, so you tell me why I should care?" spoke the women her voice heavy with emotion. Naruko in turn glared back at the woman her thoughts turning to the own tragedy of her family, the fact her only home was more like prison, and that fact that she didn't even know if she could ever have something like a safe home.

As all of this flipped a switch in the blond as she marched forwards her blond hair going a little wild as her whisker marks darkened and her purple eyes suddenly folded down into angry slits. Koyuki only had a moment to look surprised before Naruko's hands closed around the front of her pink kimono pulling her close so she could see the girl's slitted eyes.

"Look here you selfish brat you think you have it tough now that you have a home, people that want you there, so don't you dare whine to me about having what you don't want, guess what life isn't fare! So either grow up or learn to whine to someone who doesn't know how cruel the world can be." Finished Naruko as she dropped the woman back onto her seat looking a little frightened as Naruko turned and moved out of the room. Just as Koyuki was watching Naruko leave Kakashi stepped around the door looking over at the princess with a look she couldn't quite identify.

"Try not to judge her too harshly, she learned a few years ago that her brother was abducted and killed before she ever knew him. Thanks to that she and her mother suffered a bit of a breakdown…it's been hard on her." finished Kakashi as the lights above them flashed and a voice came over the intercom announcing they would be landing soon. Kakashi then left to talk to Naruko about what the princess had gone through at the fall of her kingdom hoping to calm his student from any further outburst.

* * *

><p>As the ship continued its decent inside what was once Doto's fortress Naruto was sitting on the thrown his head leaned back as he let out a heavy sigh, ideally rubbing his head.<p>

"Come on I told them I didn't sign up for this; Konahrik you dead bastard what did I ever do to deserve having to deal with running a country, I don't want to deal with this kind of stuff." Muttered Naruto as beside the throne a small laugh came out of the darkness.

"Oh ya agreeing to join you was well worth it, heck if I wanted to get back at you all I have to do is let you keep this job." Chuckled a female voice as Naruto coked his head to the side.

"Remind me again why I let you join the guard Fubuki?" called Naruto as a small bit of laughter range out from the darkness.

"Cause I'm one of the few trained shinobi in this village, and I have an understanding of Doto's weapons and plans which I gave you, after you became my employer, and what was that last thing, oh ya cause you partied a bit too hard, and I ended up getting to know you personally." Chuckled Fubuki as Naruto groaned.

"I need to learn to stop taking every drinking challenge I enter into, it always ends with me waking up beside a crazy woman." Finished the blond as Fubuki let out another laugh as one of Naruto's new advisors moved into the hall drawing his attention forwards.

"My lord it seems the Vanguard has come across someone at our boarders, it seems that Princess Koyuki is alive and is headed here now!" called the man in apparent excitement. Naruto in turn looked forward his mask still in place despite the formal robes they had forced him to wear ever since they had made it clear he was going to be their new leader. He couldn't quite fault their logic as they insisted if he didn't take the position then infighting may break out or worse someone else might take control, so he had taken the post. Over the few weeks they had focused on running as much damage control as they could. So now the reluctant king found himself forced into formal blue and white robes with a bright orange sash. His one saving grace was that he was able to keep his mask though this only made him appear even more like some old demon lord to those who didn't know him.

"The princess? Huh maybe I can get out of this job after all, was there anyone with her?" asked the blonde as the man smiled at his lords apparent satisfaction.

"Yes my lord, it seems she was traveling with some guards shinobi from Konoha, if the markings described were correct." Continued the advisor. He was suddenly silenced as a heavy chill ran throughout the room, the temperature dropping sharply as ice began to form along the throne as well as the man's body as his thoughts turned to his past. Fubuki started to become worried as the ice inched its way closer to her position before Naruto manage to push his anger down, the ice slowly fading.

_Calm Naruto….calm down remember Alduin's words, if a town is rotten it will be burnt, but to burn the innocent along with the villain is to become a villain as well… Those responsible will pay if I get the chance…but I need to stay calm… these shinobi may be only genin…children heck from what Alduin said time passes differently here, those bastards could all be long dead for all I know… _finished Naruto taking a deep breath as she let the ice and anger fade from him as he looked down to where the advisor was shaking slightly. With a heave Naruto pushed himself up off of the throne moving down to the man.

"Sorry councilor, old memories that's all, this is great news go and announce the good news you all fought long and hard to see your land free, and this is your victory. Just have the princess come to me at some point alright." Finished Naruto the councilor still slightly panicked from the man's anger but thankfully reassured by his words as he turned to prepare the greeting. Naruto in turn moved back to try and focus before he meets the princess of the Kazahana family. After all he still had to ask her what was up with the machine they had found under the ice that Doto had been so interested in finding.

As the ship landed Koyuki and team seven emerged to the cheers of everyone in in the castle, from the simplest staff to the palace guard everyone stood at attention cheering the return of princess Koyuki. As the group moved forwards team seven couldn't help noticing the armored figures scattered about. What also drew Naruko's eyes were areas of the building and walls that looked as though they were under construction, some looking as though a great claw had torn into the very stone. Idly she started to think that the stories of dragons may not be that far off.

The group continued forward moving into the carpeted halls of the palace through room after room until they found themselves standing in a great pillared throne room that still showed signs of recent conflict. However, now their focus was drawn forwards to where the throne stood a tall blonde figure his face obscured by a golden mask that seemed to glow slightly stood, a pair of figures at his side, one an older man obviously some kind of advisor, and to his right a women dressed in what appeared to be a customized version of the armor adorning the others, more flexible plates covering her form, as what looked like a matched pair of clawed gauntlets gleamed on her fist. As the group approached him, Naruto made his way down till the two groups stood facing each other Naruto stepping forwards with a small incline of his head.

"Princess Koyuki I assume, may I welcome you back to Snow I recognize that this may not have been the way you wish to return to your home, but know your people are at least safe." Spoke Naruto looking around as he finished looking across the four members of team seven vaguely noting the familiar look of Sakura and Sasuke as he did. _Huh well there you go guess I'm not the short on out of our year anymore…hm don't recognize the blonde girl…strange she seems familiar to me for some reason. _

As Naruto finished he words Koyuki let out an annoyed breath before looking up over at the blonde with a look of someone not please to be there.

"Well my lord I must say when I hear of the great dragon lord I didn't think it would be some man in a mask. I suppose you want me to marry you or something so that you can remain in control of this nation." Koyuki spoke her eyes narrowed, as she looked into the masked face. She knew that someone who had just fought to take the nation back from her uncle wouldn't just be looking to hand it over to her. She was to be a prisoner her dressed up to be wed so that another man could claim power…but if this masked man thought he would get away with it so easily he had another thing coming. Naruto however surprised her with his response.

"Well aren't we a bitch, and here I thought you would behave a little more lady like from your films, I saw one recently and I have to say the only thing worse than your acting is you attitude. I don't care if you want your throne back, heck I'd be happy to give it to you. As for marriage, sorry but I'm not looking to settle down, and besides you wear too much makeup for me." replied Naruto everyone looked at the masked man stunned at what he had just said. Koyuki looked as though someone had slapped her across the face as around the room those guards present looked between the pair not knowing what to think.

"Ho-how dare you!" Koyuki started before Naruto took a step forwards his masked face drawing closer to the woman's as he did.

"No princess, you wish to drop formalities and decorum, fine but be ready for me to do the same, I'm not some pompous noble who will banter about with words, they are the weapons of the weak. My actions are what I stand by; I came to this land and fought, along with everyone in this room to free this land. You acting like we are thieves here to plunder what we have not earned is an insult to every man and woman who bled to free this nation and I will hear none of it in my presence. So go back to your movies, go run and hide or stay in your home as the people hope you will, I couldn't care less, but if you stay know that I do not judge on titles I judge on the person, and I don't see much before me." He finished. Koyuki in turn pulled back her hand as if to strike the man as he let a small pulse of cold prompting team seven to jump before Koyuki before the masked man could attack one another.

"Hold it there we are tasked with protecting Koyuki, and we'd rather not have to fight so let's all just keep calm." Kakashi spoke trying to keep the situation from escalating. Naruto in turn looked over at the man the ice fading from his body.

"Relax Shinobi I do not start fights, I just end them." Spoke Naruto as he turned back to face Koyuki.

"You are free to do as you like, but I must ask one thing of you before go on your way, it seems your father left something here buried in the ice. Some think it a weapon while others assure me it is nothing dangerous and that your father would never have created such a device, whatever the case I do not like the people of this land living on what could be a sleeping giant. If you know what this device is or how to deactivate it I ask that you tell Me." finished the blond as he looked over at the woman who idly grabbed at the necklace that hung around her neck.

"So that's it you want power just like Doto." Fired Koyuki as Naruto paused before letting out a heavy laugh that reverberated around the room before looking back to her, and even through the mask the group could tell he was smiling.

"Princess the one thing I don't need is power, if it makes you feel better you have my word and the word of every one under my command that if this is a weapon we will destroy it by our own hands, now I ask you what do you know?" finished the blonde his tone making it painfully clear that this was the end of their conversation. The dark haired women seemed to pause before letting out a heavy breath.

"Fine take me there and I'll show you, but I want a guard with me one of mine." Shot the woman as Naruto shrugged her words off.

"Do as you wish, pick a guard to accompany you it matters not to me, but we will have to go tomorrow, for now make yourselves at home." Finished the masked man as he turned moving away from the group as the guards moved to show the princess and her guards to the royal chambers. As the group left Naruko cast a look back at the form of Naruto noting oddly that from the back with that long yellow hair he kind of looked like the pictures that Jiraiya had shown her of her father.

* * *

><p>Later that night Naruko found that she just could not get to sleep no matter what she tried. After failing to find any rest in her bed she had decided to slip out to take a walk through the halls letting the cool snowy air relax her. As she turned a corner a small balcony opened up showing the mountains glowing bright in the moonlight. So beautiful was the scene that she didn't recognize the presence of the other figures until she had already stepped past them and out to the railing so captivation was the landscape before her.<p>

"Beautiful isn't it." Spoke a voice that caused the blonde girl to jump slightly turning to find the dragon lord standing beside her his masked face looking out over the expanse of land.

"Hey don't scare me like that!" called Naruko as the masked figure let out a small chuckle.

"I was here first kid, you walked right past me, I thought kunoichi were supposed to be observant." Replied the man the kind of a smile playing through his words as Naruko gave him an annoyed look.

"Hey I'm not a kid I'm a kunoichi, and besides you shouldn't be lecturing anyone after how you acted to princess Koyuki." Fired back Naruko ignoring her own actions against the women. After Kakashi had explained the situation to her, Naruko had found herself slightly sorry for her earlier words and it didn't help that the man before her was poking fun at her. In reply the masked man let out another small bark of laughter.

"I suppose not, but then again I never claimed to be lord…no I'm just a dragon plain and simple." He replied getting a small snort from Naruko.

"Ya right." She replied as Naruto turned his mask down to her.

"Oh does the little kunoichi doubt me I'm hurt." Joked the masked man his tone making Naruko even more annoyed at each passing second.

"That's it you and me right now! You say actions over words well then show it!" called Naruko pointing a figure over at the man. Naruto in turn spread his arms wide at this challenge his voice carrying a happy tone to it as he replied.

"Ha you have fire after all that is the spirit, come little kunoichi I would be happy to offer you a chance to prove your words!" replied the man as he turned leading her out into a training field within the castle walls.

The two blondes moved out into an open patch of land surrounded by a small wall where the snow lay uninterrupted across the land forming a smooth white carpet that the two trudged through. As they neared the center the masked man began tugging off his robs showing a scarred but muscular build under them, as he drew the sash of his pants tight around him. Naruko had been sleeping with her clothing on so moved simply to stand across form the still masked man dropping into form as she did.

"Well little kunoichi as you are my guest the first move is yours, let's see what you've got." Called the man as Naruko gritted her teeth in annoyance shooting forwards across the snowy ground her feet kicking up small tufts of snow that glinted in the moonlight. As she reached the man she swung a fist up to catch the man's chin but found herself only hitting air as the blond stepped back almost lazily swinging a leg out to catch her in the chest and flinging her back across the snow.

"Good you don't hold back, shows you respect your opponent, you may be a kunoichi after all." called the man as Naruko let out a yell charging forwards again to swing a roundhouse kick at the man who caught her leg in one hand before spinning her around letting her fall face first into the snow. With a snarl Naruko forced her hand under her pushing up swinging her feet up as to deliver a kick at the masked man's face. Naruto in turn simply shifted his head to one side allowing the legs to pass by him before grabbing hold of them and swinging her round to fling away causing her to skip across the snow again.

So it went on Naruko would attack with everything she had, and Naruto would redirect or simply bock the moves one after another. As the time passed Naruko found herself smiling slightly despite herself, the challenge of the fight overcoming her anger, as she simply let herself pump the anger and frustration she had been feeling into every attack and letting them slip away along with those strikes. Naruto too found himself enjoying the little spar remembering back to his own time when Kurai had tossed him around like a ragdoll. This girl reminded him so much of himself it was almost scary, and the dragon priest found himself simply marveling in her determination. Finally as the moon reached the top of its cycle Naruko dropped to the ground breathing hard as she looked across at where the masked man stood apparently not even winded for the exchange.

"Do-don't you ever get tired." Called the girl as she tried to catch her breath. Naruto in reply moved forwards dropping into a squat so that his masked face hung down over the girls own, casting a show over her eyes.

"I'm a dragon remember." Chuckled the man as Naruko found herself laughing despite her best efforts, as he offered her a hand up. Naruko accepted the offer allowing the man to pull her up before he moved over to collect his discarded robes. As he finished he turned to her the moon causing his mask and body to glow slightly as the white world around them cast a light upon the pair.

"So it seems I owe you an apology you aren't a little Kunoichi after all your will burns bright as any I have meet, care to tell me your name." called the blonde as Naruko looked over at him as small smirk on her face.

"Fine but only if you show me your face." Called the girl as Naruto gave a shrug pulling back the mask to show his scaled cheeks and bright blue slitted eyes. As Naruko looked across at the man, her eyes focusing for a moment on the man's shining slitted eyes before moving around the rest of his face pausing at the small sharp smile he was wearing. She felt she knew that face form somewhere…it was so familiar, yet she just couldn't place it. After a moment the mask returned and the feeling left as she let out a sigh.

"Hey is that a blood line or something I mean those eyes and those cheeks." Called the girl as the mask slipped back down.

"Nope sorry as I said I am a dragon Kunoichi, now it's your turn." Finished the man as he finished pulling his robes back on.

"Ya ya the names Naruko Uzumaki Namikaze!" replied the girl with a fox like grin. It was fortunate that Naruto had a mask on at that time as his face suddenly feel into an open mouthed stared…she had said Uzumaki…h-he had family. His brain tried to process this face, but it didn't seem to be working. Naruko seemed to notice the man's momentary pause stepping forwards.

"Hey what's up Mr. Dragon Lord?" asked Naruko the happiness from their spar still lying upon her. The words were enough to snap Naruto out of his stupor and to set his mind in motion again. Something was going on here, looking down he noted the girl did look a lot like him…maybe…just maybe and that name…something was definitely up.

_Konahrik you bastard is this why I'm here… because I have blood here… but something isn't right about this…I'll need to find out what's going on here…still I have family…by the old ones I may even have a sister before me now. _Thought the blond as despite himself he grinded down at the blond girl before him. _I guess if nothing else I know that I'm not alone…I guess this calls for a celebration._

"Nothing Naruko, I was just thinking I haven't had a good spar in weeks, I think you deserve a little reward." Replied the blond as he pulled back his sleeve exposing the dragon marking Naruko had noticed during their fight. She watched as Naruto pricked a figure before placing it on the seal and calling out in a language she didn't understand. A moment later a small opening seemed to tear itself in the sky before them as a massive form shot out circling once before coming to rest before the pair. Naruko felt her mouth flop open in shock at the sight before her, as the massive form of an honest to kami dragon looked down at the pair.

"Yo Bartan meet Naruko mind giving us a quick fly around she has a fire that I think calls for a reward." Called Naruto as the dragon inclined its head looking over at Naruko with one reptilian eye.

"**I suppose I can help you this time, but that means you have to look after my sisters next time they get anxious." **Replied the massive beast its tone carrying a light hearted ness that helped to put Naruko at ease.

"Ya, ya, come on Naruko I doubt you have every flown like this before." Called the masked man as he leapt up onto the dragons back waving for her to join him. The girl turned her violent eyes up to the blond figure above her finding a smile playing across her face.

"THIS IS AWSOME!" she called as she leapt up and the dragon shot off into the moon lite sky.

**Ok done that's it for the first chapter. I hope this helps you get a writer to pick up your story, I think it has a lot of potential; I tried to keep as many of the elements from your challenge in play while adding things that I thought could help the story grow. If I might say this strikes me as a good challenge for a VFSNAKE style of story, not too long, not too much development, but just enough to have a lot of fun with. Still I hope that you enjoy this bit and that it helps to get what you want to see out onto the site.**

**Songbird out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Naruto in any way shape or form.**

Well I decided to do a second chapter here because…well my original idea had a hand full of scenes left in it. Had a few people review this story and favorite it so thank you to everyone who did that, glad you liked it. I have to say it is kind of fun to write a story like this where I just kind of turn my brain off and just focus on a few characters leaving the larger world up in the air. So here we go another chapter hope you enjoy.

Also small point, I have had numerous calls to work on grammar…yes I recognize that I make minor mistakes, if anyone would like to volunteer to be a beta I would be grateful, as at the moment I do not have an official one. All my attempts to contact one from the site have gone unanswered so if you know of a beta who would be interested or you yourself are such a beta feel free to send me a PM. Till then I have only myself to look over the work and I'm going to miss something's.

Ok small point because I keep seeing it being brought up in requests sorry but no Naruko and Kushina will not I repeat not be part of the harem. Look I'm out of my comfort zone with a harem to start with but when it comes to family relations like that I'm just plain uncomfortable with it. Look I have no issue with it in other stories, but for my story it just won't be in it, they are his mother and sister not just two more girls to hook up with like they were forming voltron. Sorry but I'm adding this little bit here because I want you to understand my view. A good harem and there are very few have a small number of women that make sense. I refer you to Tenchi Universe as my default there. Look there are a lot of beautiful women, you get the fun bits from each but only two are actually interested and you get a group of fun characters and situation that feels somewhat realistic while give the eye candy from the harem. Then there are the ones where everyone and their mother falls in love with the guy and sorry but all you have done at that point is making each of them blowup dolls with names. Harem's with ten to fifteen people is just silly in my view. If you want to write like that its fine go nuts, but I've never seen it where all of them don't become like collecting Pokémon and in my view women should never be treated like a collectable. Now with that said yes harem's can work usually in lemon's and guess why it's a fantasy not meant to be reasonable just meant to titillate and rarely belongs anywhere else.

With all that said yes there will be a small Harem as that was in the original challenge, but in this story it will have a max I repeat a max of four. In honor of the creator of the challenge I have given the first spot to Anko, but I am willing to hear positions for others. Currently there is poll up on my page to vote on. I have kept a few characters off of it that I would not be able to make work for this story. I will be using the vote to determine who is to be put next. However, if you wish to help the chances of a particular girl then feel free to message, or review a reason if it is a reasonable enough to choose this girl over another I will assign it its own vote to add when determining the final tally. So yes any review will be taking into account as long as it gives a reason for the choice. So vote away. Also I do have a preference for one of the positions, but I will wait on revealing her to check if there is support for her at all. One point don't start putting up attacks on particular girls, if you do guess what all that will do is make me invalidate your vote and overall make me less likely to choose whomever you support. (yes I can be petty and it isn't pretty). So here is the list and hope you enjoy the poll.

Anko Mitarashi (here to you coduss)

?

?

?

Enjoy the chapter.

**Snow's Swirling Dragon**

**Chapter 2**

"Talking"

"_Thinking/Mental conversation"_

"**DEMON/God or the like/large summon"**

"Jutsu/Shouts"

**-So Some things do change –**

"Nothing Naruko, I was just thinking I haven't had a good spar in weeks, I think you deserve a little reward." Replied the blond as he pulled back his sleeve exposing the dragon marking Naruko had noticed during their fight. She watched as Naruto pricked a figure before placing it on the seal and calling out in a language she didn't understand. A moment later a small opening seemed to tear itself in the sky before them as a massive form shot out circling once before coming to rest before the pair. Naruko felt her mouth flop open in shock at the sight before her, as the massive form of an honest to kami dragon looked down at the pair.

"Yo Bartan meet Naruko mind giving us a quick fly around she has a fire that I think calls for a reward." Called Naruto as the dragon inclined its head looking over at Naruko with one reptilian eye.

"**I suppose I can help you this time, but that means you have to look after my sisters next time they get anxious." **Replied the massive beast its tone carrying a light hearted ness that helped to put Naruko at ease.

"Ya, ya, come on Naruko I doubt you have every flown like this before." Called the masked man as he leapt up onto the dragons back waving for her to join him. The girl turned her violet eyes up to the blond figure above her finding a smile playing across her face.

"THIS IS AWESOME!" she called as she leapt up and the dragon shot off into the moon lite sky.

After their flight Naruko was returned to the courtyard where she soon departed to her own chambers. Naruto then headed off to his own falling into his bed not bothering to strip out of his clothing his mind swirling with the questions that the night had presented him with.

As the sun rose over the mountains of Snow a thin beam crept slowly over the stone floor of Naruto's room until it lay gently across his eyes causing him to grown in his sleep rolling slightly away from the intruding light.

"Ah come on Kurai five more minutes…" muttered the blonde as there came a knock at his chamber doors causing him to moan as he was pulled from the cool embrace of sleep. While he was still letting his mind come to life the series of knocks continued causing a small thrum of pain to shoot through his head as he turned his reptilian eyes over towards the door.

"Ya Ya give me a minute." He called pushing himself up as he made his way over to the door. When the door creaked open he found Fubuki grinning as she let her eyes travel up and down the shirtless lord letting out a small chuckle at the view.

"Well breakfast and a show, my lord is too kind."

Naruto in turn just gave the woman an annoyed look before opening the door wide enough for her to enter as he moved over to a small washroom.

"Ya ya Fubuki dream on, so what's up you didn't come here just to catch the show." Called the man from the washroom as the pink haired woman leaned against the door her arms folded into a small shrug.

"Well isn't our Dragon a little cranky maybe you shouldn't spend you nights playing with kids!" This caused Naruto to poke his head out of the washroom a small fanged smile playing across his lips.

"Aw are you jealous Fubuki that's so cute, wait till it tell the guards." Laughed the blond as he pulled his head back in time to dodge a kunai thrown by the now red faced woman.

"Baka, anyway I'm here to tell you the princess is up and waiting for you, honestly she's acting so high and mighty I say we just go up in an air ship and push her out, she has enough hot air in her to float away to bug someone else." Finished the woman as Naruto made his way out of the room his mask back in place as he slipped into his robes looking over at Fubuki as he finished.

"Relax Fubuki from what she said yesterday she may be gone soon, and if she tries anything you can have first dib's promise." Finished the blonde as Fubuki gave him a small smile disappearing into the shadows as he exited the room.

Naruto soon moved into the royal hall passing the massive pillars to where Koyuki and team seven stood; the latter discussing something that Naruto could not quite make out. As he approached the group the voices of the genin suddenly became clearer, and once again Naruto was thankful for the mask he wore as he was allowed to freely smile at their conversation.

"Naruko stop lying there is no way he can actually summon dragons, you know that, there's never been a dragon contract because they don't exist. We learned that in the academy's second year when we talked about the sage's remember!" argued Sakura as Naruko shot the pink haired girl and annoyed look.

"Just cause Konoha doesn't teach it doesn't mean it isn't real Sakura, I saw the dragon last night heck I rode it!" fired back Naruko as beside her Sasuke let out a small snort.

"Come on Naruko why would a lord fight you, and for that matter why would he let you ride a dragon, this sounds like one of your stories, like the one about you and the toad sage fighting a giant tanuki." Added the Uchiha boy as Naruko turned her violet eyes on him next.

"Ero sensei and I did fight a giant tanuki and I did ride a dragon you'll see." Fired back the girl as a small chuckle rang out drawing the three's attention over to where Naruto was walking forwards.

"A giant Tanuki you say, this sounds like a story I will have to hear Naruko after what I saw last night your sensei must be a strong warrior, I would like to meet him some day." Spoke the robed man as Naruko beamed over at him before giving a smirk to her teammates.

"Oh and you two, I was told that Konoha was supposed to pride themselves on team work, if you can't put enough faith in your fellow to believe her word then maybe you aren't ready to cross steel beside her." finished the blond causing the two genin to look stunned at the man's words as Naruko couldn't help but let out a small chuckle at their expressions.

"Mai mai Dragon lord I would appreciate it if you didn't lecture my students, we aren't yours to command after all, and Konoha is not something to address so flippantly." Spoke Kakashi his tone carry just the barest hint of force as he looked over at Naruto. In turn the masked man let out snort.

"It seems to me Shinobi that if they are your team then you should have already made this point clear to them. As far as command, I was only correcting those children on how to treat a kunoichi, maybe you should think of doing the same, as for Konoha don't forget you are in my kingdom Shinobi and I do not respect a name unless I see reason to, and for Konoha I see little reason to at present." Finished the masked man Kakashi fighting to keep a glare off of his face as he looked back at the dragon lord.

Naruto didn't even seem to notice the man's annoyance as he turned his attention around to Koyuki who was standing in her formal wear her assistant beside her looking towards Naruto with an odd expression. The previous night she had found Sandayu and Toku talking. As she had listened to the men she had learned of the horrors that had occurred under her Uncles rule, as well as the struggle the people had made just to cling to life. Hearing that it had been the dragon lord that had brought an end to this she couldn't help feel slightly ashamed of her actions the previous day…the words of Naruko and the dragon lord blending in her mind as she was forced to ask herself if what she truly should be doing.

"My lord." Called Koyuki as Naruto turned his masked face towards her his eyes just visible behind the slits of his mask shining in their shadowed holes.

"Yes Princess, are you prepared to leave?" replied the blonde a note of unconcern in his tone as he addressed the woman. Koyuki could almost feel the words bite but steadied herself all the same.

"Yes I am prepared my lord, but first I wish to apologize to you for my behavior at our first meeting. I behave ungratefully for all that you did for my homeland." Spoke the woman causing Naruto to pause for a moment.

"Oh and what brought this about? Are you suddenly finding respect for me because of my position, or is this a feeble attempt to get into my good grace by stoking my ego?" ask the masked man having heard enough false amends muttered in lords room to be suspicious of turn around like this. Koyuki in turn shot him an angry glare before replying.

"No I still think you are an ass and I'd sooner slap you than spend a meal with you. Be that as it may my words were uncalled for concerning your actions for my nation. Even if I still think you are a mask wearing moron." finished Koyuki as beside her Sandayu looked on in horror at what the woman had just said. From behind her team seven looked around nervously at the guards as Naruto simply looked at her for a few heartbeats before he broke out into a bellowing laugh bending slightly to slam a hand onto his knee as he did. After a moment where the group looked on in confusion Naruto was able to calm himself enough to look back across at Koyuki his voice carrying a happy kind of approval to it as he spoke.

"Well said Princess Koyuki, and I still think you are a horrible actor who needs to cut back on the makeup, but your apology is accepted, I may have been wrong about you after all it seems you have a fire all your own, let's just see if you can keep it alight." Finished the man as team seven and the guards looked on in surprise as the pair of rules gave each other a small bow of their heads.

"Now that we have the pleasantries out of the way shall I take you and your guard to the location?" asked the masked man as Koyuki nodded turning to team seven as she did.

"Naruko will you accompany me, I feel having someone that seems to have the lords approval should help this proceed smoother." Called the woman as Naruko shot her teammates a small grin before moving forwards to follow after the pair as they exited the hall leaving Sandayu as well as Kakashi and the remainder of team seven to look after them a little lost as what to do with themselves. As they departed Kakashi couldn't help but allow his mind to fall to the blonde haired girl that walked away noting oddly that the taller blond seemed somehow familiar to him.

* * *

><p>As this was happening back in Konoha Kushina and Anko were sitting down across from one another in the Namikaze home while Kushina pored over books on sealing checking her notes on Anko's mark every now and then glancing up as the woman across from her idly fiddle with a kunai attempting to keep herself entertained. The two's activates were interrupted a moment later when a bust of smoke announced the arrival of Gamakichi his wide toad eyes turning to face kushina as he raised one webbed hand in greeting.<p>

"Yo Kushina I have a message from Naruko, hey turns out that actress was a princess Naruko's in the palace and everything. It's awesome" called the orange toad as Anko gave the animal an annoyed little look.

"So the old man gave her the summon contract after all, suppose you decided to keep that under wraps as well." Chuckled Anko as Gamakichi looked back at her before apparently losing interest.

"Hey Kushina do you have any snacks?" asked the toad as Kushina idly jerked a thumb over at a small cupboard that the toad hopped over to leaving a scroll behind that Kushina picked up before starting to scan down it her eyebrows rising at each passing line.

"So what's up with the kid she save a kingdom or something?" called Anko as she saw Kushina's shifting expression. Kushina in turn set down the scroll with an expression as if she did not know what to think.

"Not quite, but what she is saying is close to fairytale I wouldn't be surprised it that's how it ended. She says that there is a new lord of Snow, someone known as the Dragon lord apparently."

"Dragon lord, you're kidding right what kind of idiot would take such a pompous title." Chuckled Anko imagining the kind of prideful noble that would take such a name.

"Ya except apparently he didn't choose the title, it was given to him after he summoned an army of dragons to come and fight by his side when he took out the previous ruler." Continued Kushina as Anko let out a snort at the woman's words.

"Ya ya I've heard this kind of thing before, heck I was in one village that calmed their leader could cut a mountain if half with a single sweep of his sword, people always like to talk up a new leader."

"I would agree except Naruko says she sparred with this Dragon lord and she never managed to lay a hand on him, and apparently after the spar he summoned a dragon which took her on a flight around the castle." Finished Kushina as across from her Anko lost her focus long enough to drop the kunai in her fingers letting it clatter onto the wooden floor. At first the purple haired woman looked as though she expected Kushina to add just kidding to the end of her statement. When the redhead did not Anko looked down at the scroll and then back as the woman in apparent confusion.

"Um Kushina your daughter isn't losing her mind is she?" Anko chuckled nervously as from across from the pair Gamakichi let out call.

"Hey Naruko's not crazy I saw the dragon too he was massive almost as big as my dad!" called the orange toad as both women looked from him to the scroll in apparent disbelief.

"So the letter say anything else?" asked Anko as Kushina looked back down at the letter.

"Well besides some stuff about a flying ship, and some kind of super armored guards there's just a small description of this dragon lord." Answer Kushina as Anko waved for her to continue.

"Says he looks something like a person in his early twenties or late teens. Tall, blonde hair, and built like a shinobi. Aside from that he seems to wear a mask most of the time to hide his face, but Naruko doesn't seem to know why. She says she got a look at him after their match and he looks like he has blue reptilian eyes, as well as some odd markings on his cheeks." Finished Kushina and Anko let out a chuckle.

"Sounds like a lady killer maybe I'll have to take a look into Snow and meet this dragon for myself, still dragon summons that doesn't seem possible, I've never even heard of something like that."

"Neither have I, hey Gamakichi do you have any idea of a dragon contract?" called Kushina as the orange toad looked up his cheeks bulging from a load of chips in his mouth.

"Muf arf nehaba hub of bum." Replied the toad as the pair of women let out a sigh.

"Chew Gamakichi I swear it's a miracle Naruko didn't come back a no mannered pervert after her time with you and Jiraiya." Kushina sighed as beside her Anko let out a small chuckle. Soon the toad had swallowed before speaking again.

"Hey Naruko's turned out great! And I said no, I asked Ma and Pa about it and they said there's never been a dragon summon that they know of." Replied the toad as the pair looked back down at the scroll.

"Well from what Naruko says the lord sounds like quite the guy, Gamakichi did Naruko send a scroll for Jiraiya as well?" asked Kushina as she looked down to start working on her sealing again with nothing else to do at the time.

"Ya I have one for him, but I'll handle that later." answered the toad as with another burst of smoke he disappeared leaving the pair of women alone to continue their work. Before the two got back to work Anko let out a little chuckle, causing Kushina to look over at her friend.

"Sorry, sorry, just thinking if we had someone to summon dragons on our side we could do whatever we wanted you know." Chuckled Anko as across from her Kushina couldn't help but smile at the thought of dragons raining fire on a few of the idiots of this village.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile back in Snow Naruto along with Koyuki and Naruko were walking out onto a massive field of ice surrounded by a number of massive pillars. Naruko couldn't help looking around in fascination at the massive area they had entered into. Koyuki in the meantime had her eyes set on the small stone area within the ring, her mind showing her small flashes of her past childhood with her father. In the meantime Naruto had his mind considering other matters.<p>

_Ok so there are two possibilities either Naruko is a relative…but that leaves so many questions, where were they…wait are there any more? Damn it this is getting ridiculous ok after I make sure this darn thing doesn't blow up Snow I talk to Naruko so more….huh I wonder if she even knows about me…well I have been gone for something like nine ten years by this worlds time…man that's confusing. Ok well second option it's all an amazing coincidence. That fact her name sounds like mine… the fact she had my last name…the fact she looks a bit like me….and acts like me…..and who the heck am I kidding if she's not my sister I'm a forsworn nutcase._ The man's final finished as the group arrived at the stone structure.

"Ok Princess Koyuki you're up, from what I have been able to find out it can only be activated by some kind of key, I'm guess it might be that necklace you keep looking at so if you would do the honors." Spoke the blonde as he gestured over towards the stone structure. Naruto in turn stepped down beside Naruko the girl looking up at him as he took a small step back from the structure.

"Hey why are you backing up?" asked the girl as Naruto looked down at her.

"Oh well just where I came from every time I pushed a button or a switch…well let's just say bad stuff seemed to happen and I've gotten a bit paranoid about it."

"What kind of stuff?" the girl inquired as the taller blond shrugged his shoulder in reply.

"Traps that shot fire, spears, spike's, ice, rose the dead, summoned monsters, caused ghosts to show up who then shot fire, flooded a room I was in, caused a cave to collapse, and various combinations." Replied the man as he ticked each one away on his figures as Naruko gaped up at him.

"What the heck kind of place were you living in?" asked the girl as Naruto just gave a shrug.

"We'll tell you about it later….assuming this thing doesn't blow up, or set us on fire….or shoots us with spikes…or." Naruto started to list again before Koyuki turned looking slightly manic at the pair.

"HEY MIND NOT FREAKING ME OUT BEFORE I DO THIS THING!" shouted Koyuki as both blondes turned back to see the dark haired woman turning back to the outcropping moving her necklace into place. Suddenly there was a rumbling as the ice began to break sending cracks racing out towards the pillars surrounding the area. Without pausing Naruto rushed forwards grabbing both Koyuki and Naruko jumping up into the air as the cracks reached them shattering the ice as water rushed over where they had been standing.

"I knew it! Stupid switches I'm on to you!" called Naruto as he landed upon a spot of green grass that was suddenly pushing itself through the ice below. As the three landed they gapped as the area around them slowly crumbled revealing a land that appeared to be in the breath of spring. As Koyuki looked around an image suddenly appeared depicting her younger self, causing memories to spring forth reminding her of her time as a child; standing along her father…the hope then…the love she had felt for him and the nation…how she had been so long ago. As the message continued she openly wept falling to her knees as her mind showed her memories of her past suddenly cast into the blinding light that now beat down upon the three as the ice melted from both the land and the princess's heart. At the same time Naruko was looking around wide eyed at the transformation to the landscape as beside her Naruto pulled off his mask smiling around at the scenery.

"Well I guess that's what it does…guess he brought spring to Snow quite the achievement."

"Ya I mean look at this place it's amazing!" called Naruko smiling up at her fellow blond. As she looked up she noticed the wide fox like smile adorning his face as she looked down at her. With his eyes closed and that smile he looked so much like her mother's own smile. In that moment it stopped her dead, as she just looked up at the man's face her mind trying to understand why this figure looked so similar to her.

_Why does the Dragon lord look so much like mom when he smiles like that…I mean she said she was an only child and all, so besides me the only other person would be….Naruto…b-but it can't be him I mean the Dragon lord is at least what five years older than me Naruto would be my age…but still. _ Thought the girl as Naruto moved over to where Koyuki was as he bent down speaking to her softly enough so that Naruko couldn't catch it. Soon enough the man had stood turning to looked back over at her his blue slitted eyes focusing on her as a smirk cross his face.

"Yo Naruko looks like we need some transportation back, what do you say up to another shot at flying!" called the man as Naruko was pulled from her thoughts as the words registered with her. Looking around she noticed that they were on a small island of green surrounded by the melted ice that had formed a miniature river around them that even now seemed to be flowing at a steady pace past them. After a second she recognized what the man what hinting at and her smile grew larger if that was possible as she nodded her head flashing a thumbs up.

"Are you kidding I'm always ready this is going to be awesome wait till those three get a look at this!" called Naruko as Naruto let out a small laugh offering a hand to Koyuki who accepted it allowing herself to be pulled to her feet.

"Well alright then let's see who's willing to give us a hand called Naruto as he pulled his mask down over his face nipping one thumb on the mask's horn before smearing it onto his arm his mind opening into the wider dragon clan as he did.

"**Back so soon Naruto, I have to say I'm starting to wonder if you don't need a babysitter." **Chuckled Bartan as he felt his friends mind touch his own.

"Ya, ya your hysterical Bartan look I promised to look after the triplets for a bit so why not send them over, let them stretch their wings, it just became spring in Snow, and they haven't seen the place since the war."

"**Well I don't see why not, after all if they don't get some kind of activity soon I think they're likely to start trying to fight giants again, and the last thing we need is another flaming mammoth running amok." **Replied the dragon as Naruto let out a bark of laughter at remembering the last time the sisters had set one of the beasts ablaze on a hunting trip, the results had been equal parts horrible and hysterical as the three ran or flew in terror from the flaming beast.

"Well sounds good." Naruto finished as the connection faded and he saw the familiar flaming blue portal open as three shapes shot out of its depths taking flights to the skies as they did. As the dragons made their appearance Naruko let out a cheer seeing the beasts take flight for the second time in her life. Beside her Koyuki looked on awestruck the tales of dragons suddenly crashing down upon her as truth.

"W-wait you can actually summon dragons?" called Koyuki over the thunder of the dragons wings, as the masked man turn to face her giving a laugh as the three massive creatures alighted behind him.

"Well I told you I could didn't I." replied the blonde before he turned back to the three dragons who had landed each about the size of a small elephant.

"Hey there sisters, Bartan still giving you a hard time?" called Naruto as the three dragon looked down at him with what Naruko could almost describe as smiles.

"**You know it that old stick in the mud never lets us go out on the hunt." **Called the first dragon her scales glinting a dark green that almost appeared black.

"**Ya when are you coming back, he never wants to take us into battle like you did and all we ever hear from Alduin is that you're busy." **Called the second dragon this one carrying a small trace of yellow upon it.

"**Hey who are those two? And where'd all the Snow go?" **asked the last of the three who's scales carried a small splattering of deep navy scales. As the third finished Naruto raised his hands up palm up waving at the three gingerly.

"Easy, easy hey I got you girls here to have a little fun, this is Naruko, and Koyuki and well you see we were going to have a little race and I thought that you three might be interested, but if you're not I can always call your brother." Called Naruto as all three dragons looked between the two humans before shooting their gaze back to Naruto.

"**A race, yes finally something exciting you're going down!" **called the blue scaled dragon as he looked over at its sister who shot it annoyed looks. Before they could retort Naruto called out again getting the three's attention.

"Hey there's a catch to make sure it's fair each of you will have a judge to carry back to make sure it's fair, Naruko, Koyuki, and myself will be acting as them. The goal is the castle, so sound good to you?" called the masked man as all three dragons gave small smirks showing their lines of teeth.

"**Sound fair, Hey you the short one hurry up I want to win this thing!" **called the blue scaled dragon as it pointed a claw at Naruko who went red in the face at how the dragon had referred to her.

"Hey I'm not short!" called Naruko as the dragon seemed not to notice lowering itself slightly for Naruko to hop on. In the meantime Koyuki was looking from the dragons to the dragon lord as if he was insane.

"Yo-you're kidding right?" she managed as the masked man turned to her, a smile obviously on his face even though she couldn't see it.

"Well princess someone went and stranded us on an island so it's either this or swim up to you." Called Naruto as he leapt up to land on the yellow dragon's back as the third and final dragon moved over giving Koyuki an impotent look.

"**Hey hurry up, will you I'm not losing this cause my judge was the slowest one here!" **called the green scaled dragon as Koyuki despite herself found herself giving the dragon an annoyed look before throwing her hand up in the air.

"FINE WHY NOT LETS JUST GET BACK TO THE CASTLE FAST!" called the woman as the dragon let out a small sound of approval.

"**That's the spirit we have this one in the bag!" **called the green dragon as it bent one wing to allow Koyuki to pull herself up. Once the three where aboard their dragons Naruto's voice rang out.

"OK GIRLS WAH LOK! (to the skies) cried the man as with a burst all three dragons shot up their voices blending with the shouts of their passengers as all three rocketed forwards across the vast landscape and mountains towards the castle passing over the airship the had taken to reach the spot as the crew cheered at seeing the three dragons race by.

* * *

><p>As the dragons took flight in Snow across the continent a white haired man was walking into a casino his eyes shifting from side to side looking for someone he had accidently run across as she was looking for leads on a blonde child. His eyes stopped as they spotted another blonde sitting at a large table surrounded by small pile of chips and money as she called for another round of saki.<p>

Tsunade had been having a run of luck she could hardly believe for the past few days she had been getting nothing but a storm of good luck, cards, slots, dice she didn't seem to be able to lose no matter what she touched it turned to money; and she was loving every minute of it.

"Shizune get another round of saki I'm not even close to being finished here!" called the blonde women excitedly as she slammed another glass down on the table the dark haired women behind her letting out a heavy sigh.

"Lady Tsunade haven't you had enough." The dark haired woman almost begged as Tsunade turned her brown eyes upon her assistant, her cheeks a bit flushed from the alcohol.

"Come on Shizu, I'm doing so well." The blonde said waving one hand in a placating manner at Shizune raised one kimono covered hand up to her head.

"I swear you're like a child sometimes." Spoke the girl as the pig in her arms let out an oink of apparent agreement.

"You know she's right Tsunade this isn't the time for you to be drinking and gambling." Called a man's voice that drew the two's attention around in time to see Jiraiya slip into a seat opposite them his eyes focusing on the pair as Tsunade let out a groan at seeing her white haired teammate.

"Oh great you're here Jiraiya" muttered Tsunade as the rest of the table moved away from the table cutting their losses rather than getting involved with two sages on whatever what going on. Jiraiya for his part seemed to not even notice the blonde's comment as he offered Shizune a warm smile.

"Well Shizune I have to say you've become a fine women since I last saw you, still looking after my teammate I see, I swear I don't know what she'd do without you." Smiled the man as Shizune returned his smile.

"Thank you Jiraiya-san you look well to."

"Carful Shizu..hick…he just wants you to model for his book." Muttered Tsunade trying and failing to whisper as Shizune gave Jiraiya an embarrassed little smile at her ladies words. Again, however, Jiraiya seemed to either not notice or simply not care about the blondes words as he continued on.

"So how is the training going along, you must be quite the medical kunoichi by now?"

"I suppose, but I still have a lot to learn." Replied the woman looking down at Tsunade who was reaching for a bottle of saki in front of her. However, just as her hand was about to reach the bottle a kunai smashed into the bottle sending bits of liquor over her arm and the table. With an angry growl Tsunade looked up to see Jiraiya his arm stretched out towards the bottle, while his eyes had not left Shizune's face.

"Well I'm sure it won't be much longer, just wait and you'll be as famous as your lady in no time. Hey I saw your name you two won the big random room draw congratulations." Continued Jiraiya as Tsunade stood slamming her palms onto the table glaring at the white haired man across from her.

"What the hell you pervert!" called Tsunade as she flung a sloppy fist forwards at the man. Without even looking Jiraiya tilted his head to one side as the blonde woman stumbled into the table her fist going wide as it carried her forwards slamming her impressive assets into the pile of chips in front of her as she let out an angry grown. Before Shizune could move to help her lady Jiraiya stood up waving his hand in a placating manner.

"No Shizune I'll get her back to a room, you clean up her winnings if she wakes up and doesn't see her cash that fist will hit next time. I'll see you at the room kay." Chuckled Jiraiya as Shizune looked momentarily conflicted before nodding as Jiraiya hefted the blonde women over a shoulder moving towards a hotel he had checked into before heading over to the casino. His spy network had alerted him about Tsunade a few days ago, and Jiraiya had moved into position paying off every gambling den between Tsunade and this village to throw the game for her. He knew his teammate couldn't resist partying it up with her winnings. As he moved into the hotel Tsunade let out a small annoyed mutter causing Jiraiya to sigh as he turned to move up the stairs.

"Sorry about this hime, but until I know who's side you're on I can't take any chances…at least I gave you a good week before I dropped this bomb on you." Muttered the man to himself as he moved into a room laying the woman on one bed before moving over to prop himself in a chair that allowed him to scan the street below.

As he watched he saw Shizune leaving the casino looking around for a moment before heading to where across town to the room that she and Tsunade had won on a "random" drawing the first day they arrived.

"Sorry Shizune, but I don't want a fight, still I'll give you a few hours max before you find me, heck it's not like I'm hiding very well in a hotel like this." chuckled Jiraiya turning to look over at the sleeping Tsunade letting out a heavy sigh as he pulled out a sealing set.

"Ok Hime time to see if they sealed you…hm though even if you are you I'm probably going to get the beating of a life for this." chuckled the man to himself as he started going over the women with a fine tooth come looking for any sealing matrix upon her.

A few hours later Shizune stormed into the lobby of the hotel across from the casino her eyes narrowed and a fierce look upon her face. When she had returned to their room Jiraiya had yet to arrive. Thinking he was just going slower thanks to Tsunade she decided to wait for the pair. But as time continued to pass her mind slowly piece together the facts until suddenly she sprang up realizing that her lady and she had been played.

-a few hours previously-

"Damn him! he set this up I should have known something was wrong with just meeting him here, and this room, how could I have been so stupid; and lady Tsunade!" growled the woman as she slammed open the door headed out to search for her lady.

-present-

As she marched up the stairs headed for the room the desk clerk had said belonged to the toad her face contorted in rage her mind was racing with images of what could be going on. _Damn it Shizune what were you thinking what if that wasn't Jiraiya what the hell kind of guard are you…lady Tsunade please be alright! _Thought the woman as she raced through the halls until she reached the room slamming into it with one shoulder causing the door to fly open the metal knob tearing a chunk from the door frame as she raced through the doorway.

"Lady Tsunade!" she called as she looked around the room spying Tsunade laying upon a bed apparently in deep sleep bits of paper crumpled and black all around her as small ink stains decorated her skin and the bed alight. As she looked up from this sight she spied Jiraiya sitting by the window his head bowed against his hands that rested on a table. He looked almost like he was in prayer, but for Shizune he could have been performing seppuku for all she cared.

"You bastard!" the black eyed women called as she shot forwards pulling a senbon from her sleeve as she approached the man's back. As the woman neared him, and without even looking Jiraiya's hair swung sideways catching the kunoichi in her chest like a battering ram and slamming her into a wall knocking the wind out of her as he did.

Shizune gasped as she saw Jiraiya standing slowly turning to look at her. The look on the man's face froze the kunoichi's blood. She had heard once what Jiraiya had been like during the war from Tsunade…she had heard what kind of killer he could be, but until that moment she never fully realized what that meant. This was not the perverted joker she had sometimes meet with her lady joking as he tried to perversely get with Tsunade or any other woman. No, this was the man who had walked through the bloody fields of the third shinobi war destroying anything that dared to get in his path. All of this passed over the woman's mind in a second as Jiraiya moved to stand before her his eyes boring into her's.

"Hello Shizune…I just finished looking over Tsunade Hime for seals…and you wouldn't believe what I found on her…maybe half a dozen memory seals, each set to trigger relapses if she hit any of a number of failsafe's…looks like someone didn't want Tsunade to be herself for some reason…" spoke the man as Shizune's eyes went wide in shock as they darted over to Tsunade's form noting the blackened paper around her recognizing it as the leftovers of seal destruction. Before she could think on this she felt a pressure on her body looking back to Jiraiya who was glaring at her full in the face, the anger coming off of him almost a physical presence.

"So Shizune I'm going to make this simple for you there are only two people Tsunade trusts enough to allow close enough to plant these seals. I'm going to check you for the same seals now, and if I don't find them then you and I are going to have a very long talk that you are not going to enjoy." Finished the man as he formed a shadow clone that moved over to start checking the woman for seals.

"Wha-what seals…what di-did you do to Tsunade?" Shizune managed to grunt through the pressure on her from Jiraiya's hair. Looking up the white haired man's eyes dropped slightly obvious sadness and discomfort on his face.

"Nothing Shizune…I just fixed what someone else did…for what it is worth I am sorry but as it stands you may not even know what you may have done…until I'm sure you aren't involved in this I can't risk it…I'm sorry." Finished Jiraiya as his clone moved over beginning to check for seals starting in the same areas he had found them upon Tsunade. Shizune looked down as a small bit of paper covered in what looked like hundreds of little seals was applied to her left wrist. To her horror she saw the paper suddenly turn black and crack as a burning sensation flared up in her arm. Out of one half open eyes she saw the blackened paper fall away as a set of seals she didn't recognize shining through her skin before crumbling away to dust gently falling to the hotel room floor.

"Wha…what the hell is that." Shizune managed before her mind was suddenly assaulted with a vision of Tsunade and her falling unconscious in the hokage's office as a few masked figures moved forwards with slips of paper in their hands. As this vision flooded through her mind she let out a small gasp looking down to see Jiraiya's grim expression looking back at her.

"Damn it not you too…damn them." Muttered Jiraiya as the clone continued to remove the seals on the woman's body, Shizune no longer struggling as she looked down in horror as flashes of her memory came back to her, even as each seal was burnt away.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile back in Snow Kakashi was discussing things with Sandayu as across the courtyard Sasuke was working on a few stances while beside him Sakura just sat watching him wide eyed. Around the area palace workers and soldiers moved around a few working on repairing a few of the damaged areas around the palace, as others worked to remove some of the unpleasant additions Doto had made during his rule.<p>

"I have to say the new lord seems to be a bit of a hit with the populous, still he isn't the true ruler, what if princess Koyuki wishes to take back her kingdom?" questioned Kakashi as beside him Sandayu gave the man a slightly confused look.

"What do you mean, you sound like you expect a conflict?" replied the man his words causing Kakashi to shrug slightly.

"Sorry just thinking out loud, but we are tasked with protecting the princess so rest assured if anything happens we will be prepared to defend her and her position." Continued Kakashi his tone seeming to indicate something that the other man was not sure that he liked. Just as he was about to ask the man to clarify just what he meant a call rose up from the outer wall joined soon by the sound of cheering. Those in the courtyard had just enough time to look up before three massive shapes appeared a distance above the palace apparently diving towards where they stood. As the shadows drew closer Kakashi heard a voice calling out above them in a language he didn't recognize?

"What the? Fus ra what?" muttered the man as his eye narrowed at the shadowy forms before suddenly flying open in shock as one of the figures shot forwards past the other coming into sharp focus. The Jonin was about to shout out a warning, but before he could even let out a sound the massive form of a dragon its hide holding small bits of yellow scales slammed into the court yard sending small tremors through it as from his perch on the back of the creature the dragon lord let out a triumphant call.

"WINNER!" called the man as dragon turned its head up in time to see its fellows landing behind it.

"**Ha take that! Told you I would win!" **called the first dragon as the pair let out annoyed growls.

"**You cheated isn't that right Judge!" **called the blue dragon as beside her the green dragon nodded her head both looking at their own passengers who were giving Naruto an annoyed look.

"Ya what they said you helped her win! Dragon lord or whatever that's cheating!" called Naruko as her dragon turned towards Naruto a satisfied smirk on its face. Naruto then turned to see Koyuki looking a bit disheveled but nodding all the same at Naruko's statement.

"I have to agree with Naruko Dragon lord you interfered with the race which means you forfeit!" called Koyuki as Naruto's dragon looked between her sisters and then back to Naruto.

"**I told you not to use a shout I could have won!" **called the dragon in an annoyed voice as Naruto looked around at the group of angry females his head drooping comically from their complaints.

"Fine, fine it's a draw this time but you won't get off so easily next time." Called Naruto as he dropped down Naruko hoping down as well giving her dragon thumbs up as she did, which the dragon seemed to nod in approval of. Koyuki in turn was helped down from her ride by Naruto turning to give the dragon a small bow of gratitude that it returned before the three kicked off from the ground shooting up to vanish a moment later into portals of blue fire.

As the three turned they found the stunned figures of Kakashi, Sandayu as well as the other members of team seven looking at the three blank shock written across all of their faces as the three made their way forwards. As the neared the rest Naruko turned grinning to her teammates a pleased smile spreading across her face.

"So what was that about there not being dragons?" she called smirking at the stunned faces on her teammate's faces. Before any of the could comment the three passed by them headed into the castle chatting about the flight as the two women kept calling the dragon lord out for his cheating in their race.

It was a few hours later after some insistence from Naruto, Koyuki found herself taking a tour of the palace meeting with dignitaries and the like discussing the effects of her father's machine as guards and dignitaries alike marveled at her father's work. In Naruto's own words this was her families' legacy, it seemed right she be the one to spread the good news. Kakashi had delegated himself as her guard allowing the genin to simply wander aimlessly. After having her fun pointing out just how right she had been to her teammates Naruko had moved off to explore grounds as the warmth slowly pushed its way deeper into spring the icy white slowly creeping back to show vibrant green that moved to cover the landscape. As the blond girl marched out onto a familiar balcony the expanse of Snow opened up patches of green already starting to dot the land under a noon day sun.

"I have to say this place just keeps getting more and more like my home every day." Chuckled Naruto as he stepped out onto the balcony Naruko smiling up at him before looking back out at the view.

"It must have been an amazing place, I mean I've been all over the elemental nations and I've never seen something like this." replied Naruko as Naruto nodded.

"All over the nations, for someone so young you seem to have seen a lot of this world."

"Ya I guess so I traveled with my sensei since I was born heck I didn't have a solid home till I was eight." Naruko spoke her words catching Naruto's interest.

"Oh so how did you find yourself in Konoha? I was under the impression that most of the villages don't exactly welcome foreign people to live in them."

"Hum oh ya I guess…" replied the girl her face dropping slightly as the circumstances behind her life in Konoha came back to her. Even as these thoughts played their way across her mind she couldn't help but wonder how she could be so open with this lord.

_Come on Naruko what are you doing, mom and sensei told you to keep information on you limited and now your blabbing to this lord…I mean sure he gave me a ride on dragons…and sparred with me….and helped me to show up Sasuke and Sakura….but still I mean… why do I feel so relaxed around him. _Thought the girl as she chanced a glance over at the man's masked face. Naruto had been watching the girl's expression and could guess what was going through the girls mind deciding to offer a little reassurance to the girl.

"If this subject bothers you I understand…we all have problems from our past that we like to keep private. Can I at least ask you one thing?" finished the masked man as Naruko looked over at him for a moment before nodding her head for the man to go ahead.

"You keep talking about your sensei, but I don't recall you talking about any of your family, do you not get along with them?" His words caused Naruko to give him a puzzled look before violently shaking her head back and forth.

"What idiot no, my mom's awesome she's a great kunoichi and my dad was awesome to he was a hero of our home!" called Naruko before slapping her hands over her mouth as Naruto let out a deep rich laugh.

"Well they sound amazing…I am sorry it sound like you father has passed, but to depart a hero is a fate many are not so lucky to have, and if he was as great a man as you say I'm sure he would be proud of you Naruko." Finished the dragon lord as he turned leaving the stunned Naruko to look after him a small warmth she couldn't at first identify working its way through her heart…with a small start she noticed it was the same feeling she got whenever Kushina had praised her… that warm feeling that came from family…but why would it come from the dragon lord.

While Naruko pondered this Naruto made his way through the halls his mind filled with the possibilities of what he had learned from his brief discussion with Naruko.

_So she was gone until she was eight with this sensei of her's…that would mean I left long before she ever set foot in the village…and from what it sounds like her Father has been dead for a long time... and her mom was a Kunoichi. Something doesn't add up why would she be with her sensei for so long while her mother stayed in the village but still talk so fondly of her…darn it the more I learn the less makes since with this whole thing. On top of that I'm on a time limit with this thing, they are leaving tomorrow… darn it I don't think I'm going to get the answers I want just sitting in Snow…ugh still if I want to get my answers I may have to go back to that hell hole…why can't things ever be easy. _ The man's thoughts continued until he found himself standing in the pillared throne room spying Koyuki discussing things with a few of the faces he recalled form the rebellion days. As his eyes fell on them he couldn't help feel a small smirk play across his lips.

_Well I suppose if I do need to take a trip I might have found someone to look after things while I'm gone. _Thought the blond man as he headed over to where the group stood discussing the recent changes to the land of Snow.

* * *

><p>A day later found Jiraiya sitting at a small table idly taking a drink from a bottle of saki as he looked out over tops of buildings. With a sigh he passed the bottle over to the dark haired woman beside him to take the bottle swigging away at it like she intended to drain the bottle. After she could force no more of the liquor down her thought she handed the bottle off to the final member of the trio who finished the bottle in one swig before carelessly flinging it behind her to shatter against the hotel room wall before she pulled another bottle up cracking the top off and taking a swig before continuing allowing the bottle to continue its journey back the way its fellow had come.<p>

"I…I just can't believe it." Shizune managed her voice twinged with equal parts sadness and anger as she took another swig before passing it over to Jiraiya who nodded grimly as he accepted the bottle.

"Ya trust it doesn't get any easier with time… still at least you two are out of their control kami only knows what they would have done with even half those seals…ugh." Replied Jiraiya as she took another swig of liquor.

"Those…Those damn it calling them monsters is too good for them. How could they do this…Kushina…little Naruko…Na-naruto? I say we go there now and kill every one of those self-righteous bastards!" Tsunade called as the bottle found its way to her again.

"I wish we could Tsunade but we don't even know who to aim our attacks at, for all we know more people are sealed like you and Shizune were. We can't go in justus blazing and just hope to hit the ones responsible."

"Damn it." Grumbled the blonde women taking another swig before passing the bottle over to her apprentice. Tsunade had been in chomping at the bit ever since she had found herself waking in Jiraiya's room Shizune sitting on the edge of her bed quietly muttering something she couldn't quite make out. Then as she sat up the memories had flooded back to her, all those points the seals had been keeping at bay, the day she had returned to find Naruto's condition how she and Shizune had confronted the third. Then on her examination of Kushina finding the drugs they were pumping into the woman to keep her in a coma. All of this had culminated in them heading to demand answers from the third…however when they had arrived they had been ambushed the seals slamming down on them before all thought was silenced. The memories caused her to audibly groan drawing Jiraiya's attention to the woman before he worked to keep helping her with the flood of memories.

When she was finally managed to get her thoughts under control Jiraiya moved to explain what had happened to the pair. It seemed the seals in place were meant to keep Tsunade and Shizune from wishing to return to Konoha, or remember anything about the village. The seals would redirect any thought they had assaulting them with the worst memories that either helped in driving a further wedge between Konoha and the pair. It seems there was a failsafe in place, some kind of event that if triggered would cause the pair to return, but it had been destroyed along with the rest of the seals. So the three now sat passing drinks as the horrible truth of their situation fell upon them.

"So what are we going to do, we can't go back to Konoha it will tip them off that we aren't sealed anymore, and we can't just leave Kushina and Naruko there alone." Spoke Shizune as the leaned forward her arms resting on the table as Tsunade stroked her hair gently trying to comfort her surrogate daughter.

"I don't know…At this time we're stuck we don't know who to trust, I can't think of a safe place to go that wouldn't be just as dangerous as Konoha…Heck Suna is out cause of the alliance, none of the minor villages would harbor us if Konoha went on the offensive, as for the rest Kumo, Kiri, Iwa we'd be lucky if they didn't kill us outright, and that's being optimistic." Jiraiya finished as Tsunade bowed her head in agreement.

"And we can't just wander the nations with them, heck we'd just be asking to walk into an ambush...i don't know Jiraiya it just seems hopeless…how could things have gone so wrong?" asked the blonde as her teammate gave her a small smirk.

"I'm sorry to say you might have it backwards…the question is when things were right, from what I've found this goes back further than either of us…" replied Jiraiya in a saddened tone. The pair looked at one another for a few moments before of poof of smoke caused the three to whirl each holding a weapon of some kind in their hands Tsunade holding the bottle she had held like a club. As the smoke cloud dissipated a small orange toad found himself facing quite the welcoming party.

"Um…hi." Called Gamakichi his arms raised in apparent surrender. The three lowered their weapons giving the toad a set of annoyed looks.

"Gamakichi, Kami kid what are you doing here?" called Jiraiya as the toad lowered his hands reaching behind his back to produce a scroll which he then held out his arms still trembling thanks to the greeting he had just received.

"I-I was just dropping off a scroll from Naruko….I'll be going now." managed the toad before another cloud of smoke announced its departure. Jiraiya lightly rubbed his head, his mind showing him Gamabuto giving him a talking to for scaring his son half to death. Shizune in the meantime reached over and unrolled the scroll scanning before looking up from it to the liquor bottles.

"Hey Jiraiya did you spike the liquor as a fall back plan to check us for seals?" asked the dark haired woman as Tsunade glared over at her teammate and the toad sage raised his hands in a defensive gesture.

"No, no heck if I did I'd be drugging myself right now…wait why?"

"Well because either I'm more drunk than I thought or I think we may have just found a place that may just have what we are looking for." Finished the woman as she handed the scroll over to Jiraiya as Tsunade leaned over to read it as well the pair's eyes growing with each passing line. As the pair finished they both turned to face one another wide smiles playing across their faces.

"You know Shizune I was just thinking how nice it would be to visit a mountain resort…say in Snow country." Chuckled Tsunade as Shizune let out a small hiccup giving her lady a smile in reply.

* * *

><p>It was late afternoon in Snow that found Naruto relaxing in the courtyard as he watched team seven running through their drills as Kakashi sat on a bench ideally flipping through a small orange book. As the team finished another sparring match between Naruko and Sasuke, the blonde couldn't help but wonder what the heck was up with this supposed Jonin's teaching method.<p>

_Ok I get giving letting them spar, but come on that is to improve the skills they already have, you can't make up completely new strategies if all you have to work against is the same pattern…At least Naruko and the dark haired one seem to have their own drive, the old ones help them if they get the personality of that pink haired one…still she seems intelligent so it's not like she couldn't improve. Everything I come up with just comes back to the sensei… Well might as well do what I can rather not lose the chance at family thanks to laziness. _Finished the blond as he pushed himself up moving over towards the group causing the genin to halt their work and Kakashi to look up from his book.

"Yes Lord can we help you somehow?" asked the grey haired man his tone indicating he didn't appreciate the blonde's presence.

"I'm not sure that you could Shinobi, but then I'm not really interested in you. My question is for Naruko and her fellows." Continued Naruto as the three genin looked up at the lord.

"I was watching their exercises and wanted to offer my assistance rather than watch them waste their time. Your team brought Princess Koyuki back but from what I've seen if you had dealt with Doto at best one of you would have died; and that is being generous." Finished Naruto as the genin looked between each other with concern or annoyance depending on which of them it was. Kakashi in turn glared at the blonde snapping his book shut as he rose to his feet turning to be eye to eye with the lord.

"I don't think I heard you properly Dragon lord, it sounds like you were questioning my team's abilities." Spoke the man through clenched teeth.

"Oh you caught on to that one did you? Oh and for the record I wasn't insulting your team I was pointing out your failure as a teacher, or at least from what I've seen of it." Replied Naruto not stepping down from Kakashi's glare. "Oh course if you'd like to prove me wrong I'd me more than happy to have a match with you. After all words mean nothing next to what actions can prove." Naruto said while stepped back gesturing to the open courtyard. Kakashi was close to breaking the lord before him in half, international incident or not. Ever since he had gotten to Snow this lord had been rubbing him the wrong way taking shots at Konoha, and is own arguments was the final straw, he was going to enjoy knocking this guy off his high horse.

"Well if his lord insists, I would be happy to show him what a competent fighter is capable of."

"Excellent, once we are finished I think I'll offer your students a chance at some training." Finished Naruto as the two men headed out towards into the open courtyard. As the pair headed out the genin were left staring after them completely lost as to what the lord thought he could do against a Jonin like Kakashi.

"Um is Kakashi really going to fight the Dragon lord?" asked Sakura looking over at Naruko and Sasuke who were just as lost as she was.

"I…I think so but I mean training from the Dragon lord…I wonder why?" added Naruko as beside her Sasuke let out a snort.

"Who cares whichever is stronger is the one we want training us, let them fight." Finished Sasuke as the three's eyes turned over towards the pair of combatants. As Naruto turned to face Kakashi shrugging off his formal rob showing his discolored orange robes underneath cracking his neck as he turned his masked face around to see Kakashi standing across from him in a relaxed stance his hand in his pants pockets and a confident look upon his brow. This Dragon lord may have fought in a war with common soldiers, heck he may have a strong summon, but those did not make him up to par with a Jonin of Konoha.

"Well you don't look like you're taking me as a threat, big mistake. Consider this a lesson always consider a battle like it may be your last if not then you only play the fool." Called Naruto before glittering mist began to gather around entire body a small whisper falling from his lips. Kakashi had just enough time to register the danger before Naruto flew past him a spiked trail of jagged ice forming a deadly path from where he had begun. With a biting sensation Kakashi looked down to see ice coating his left arm holding his hand frozen into his pant leg. Looking up he found the masked figure of the dragon lord seemed to flicker out of existence once again.

Kakashi's instincts screamed at him moments before he threw himself forwards to avoid a sudden pillar of ice that formed right where he had been standing moments before. Even as he threw himself forward his visible eye spotted his opponent flickering back to visibility behind the ice pillar he had just avoided. His looked on in horror as Naruto swung a leg round crashing into the pillar turning it into a hail of crushing chunks of ice that flew forwards at him. In a panic Kakashi tore his headband aside revealing the spinning sharingan as he pushed himself to dip in and out of the frozen projectiles. Just as he had managed to dodge the last of the projectiles he was forced to pull his free arm up to block a crushing haymaker that flung him backwards into a wall of ice he hadn't noticed a moment before.

As Kakashi pushed himself forwards with his remaining hand he felt another biting cold as he looked down to see most of his free arm now covered in a layer of ice along with both his legs. Then the sound of clapping drew his eyes up to where the Dragon lord stood as he gave the grey haired man a solo applause.

"Well that was fun, you lasted a whole thirty seconds, and I must say I'm not impressed."

"This isn't over, I'm still standing and your pathetic ice won't slow me down if this is your best shot then you have no chance." Called Kakashi as the clapping stopped. Without a pause Naruto walked over to a boulder that had become incased in ice during his initial charge. As he reached the frozen item he turned to Kakashi raising one hand up so that the Jonin could see it clearly. As Kakashi watched the fingers snapped the sound echoing across the courtyard as the ice and the bolder fell to powder. A sudden chill ran through Kakashi's body that had nothing to do with the cold around him.

"I see you understand, the moment my ice touched you this match was over, had I wished it I would have left you crippled with one snap…but." Her Naruto gave a small wave of his hand as the ice broke from Kakashi's arms and legs falling to shatter on the ground. "this was only a simple spar, now where were we." Called Naruto as he turned back towards the three genin who were looking between Kakashi and the Dragon lord their mouths open in complete shock.

While Kakashi worked to pick up whatever shattered piece remained of his pride Naruto moved over to address the three genin he would be observing noting that Sasuke, the boy he vaguely recognized from his childhood was looking at him.

"Well I suppose I should have your names, I know Naruko well enough, so we will start with you." He finished pointing towards Sakura who looked a little afraid of the man before her.

"Um…I..I'm Sakura." The pink haired girl managed causing Naruto to roll his eyes behind his mask. _Oh come on this can't be the first time she has seen combat, she needs a lot of work._ Thought the blond as he turned pointing at Sasuke.

"I am Sasuke Uchiha." Spoke the boy his voice cold and emotionless. _Well he hasn't changed much, oh well maybe I can knock some since into him today, if I'm lucky I'll even make it to where they won't get Naruko killed._ Finished Naruto.

"Ok well I'll be fast as we only have a day to do this, here's how it works when I say jump you jump, when I tell you to do something you do it, the moment you are strong enough to defeat me then you are strong enough to argue with me, I don't care about words, titles, or boasts. So with that said." Naruto finished as a small flicker of ice crystals began to surround him again.

"Come at me with everything you have, keep an eye on each other, and try and use each other, and the situation to your advantage. So come at me children." Called Naruto looked around at the three to move. For a second it didn't look like any of them would until Sasuke leapt back flying through hand sighs before spitting a fireball forwards at Naruto as Sakura and Naruko shot out in opposite directions. As the flame shot forwards Naruto swung his hand forwards slamming it straight into the fire. The three genin looked stunned as they watched the glow of the fire suddenly vanished to be replaced by a cloud of bits of Snow now floating down around the masked man as he turned his head around to focus on Sasuke.

"Well not a bad start, you at least were listening to my match with your sensei," called Naruto swinging his head around to face Sakura who seemed to be suddenly stunned. With a sudden flicker Naruto was standing before the girl as she looks up at him obviously terrified.

"You are afraid…there is no shame in that. When you face a greater force fear is natural, but you are allowing your fear to control you child, and fear will not protect you or anyone else. You have brains enough to see that, but you must choose, consider this a lesson in what fear alone will grant you." Finished Naruto as he dipped ramming a fist into the girl's chest causing her to cry out in pain as she curled to the ground.

"SAKURA!" cried Naruko as she shot across the ground her concern for her teammate clouding her mind. Naruto turned catching the strike from Naruko before swinging her around into the ground beside Sakura sending a few cracks from the ice.

"Concern for a comrade is good Naruko, but you are no good to them dead, and you can't always be there to protect them. You have a flame that few possess, but to help some you must let them fall no matter how hard it is." Finished Naruto as the blond girl swung her other arms around causing Naruto to duck the blow before slamming her down beside Sakura, before turning to catch Sasuke's kick in his open palm swinging the Uchiha around and laying him out next to his teammate.

"A good strike, but alone you didn't have a chance against me, If you can come with Naruko you might have gotten Sakura away from me, and even landed a single blow, but if you always strike alone then you will fall alone. You have a strong spirit Sasuke, but if you are not careful it will burn you. That is where a comrade can save you…but only if you have them." Finished the blonde as he let go of the final genin's leg taking a step back from the three and looking down as each turned their faces up to face him anger, fear, and confusion written on their faces.

"Consider my words, when you come at me again. Now UP!" called the Dragon lord as the three genin looked between each other. Sasuke was the first to rise, his legs feeling weak under him as he stumbled slightly from the last blow. Beside him Naruko pushed herself up as well, and turned to see Sakura still on her knees, small tears in her eyes from the pain of Naruto's blow. Naruko was about to help her teammate as the Dragon lord's words suddenly flashed threw her mind causing her to stop as she looked down at her teammate.

Sakura looked up to see her team standing beside her before looking across to see the masked man his face turned her to those eye holes boring into her own. With a push Sakura tried to rise to her feet but fell forwards onto the Snowy ground letting out a hiss of pain as she did. As her eyes turned up she saw that none of the three had moved, Sasuke and Naruko were just looking down at her, their expressions with obvious concern, but their bodies remaining motionless.

_Fear will not protect you…or anyone else. _The words the Dragon lord had just given her flashed through her mind as she looked down from the pair her mind showing her all of their work since team formation, just what her own fear and weakness had done for them….and for her. With another force of effort Sakura struggled to her feet shaking slightly but managing to move beside her fellows looking across at the Dragon lord who in turn spread his arms wide.

"Well it seems I am in the presence of Kunoichi and Shinobi after all, good! This is the lesson I give you three, each of you have faults to battle, but the first step is to stand in defiance of it now come at me warriors!" called Naruto as team seven charged him once again. The rest of the day found team seven being repeatedly knocked around, as each continued to rise; each time gaining a small satisfaction in their own persistence, for with each attempt came one more step towards their own success.

The next day when the four shinobi departed the three genin would leave battered, and tired, but walking taller than they had when they had entered into the land of Snow. As they left Naruto watched them from under his mask his mind wondering just when he would be getting his chance to see if Naruko was family like he suspected…and just when he would have to step foot back in that village.

* * *

><p>It was a month after the departure of team seven that a pair of women found their way into the capital of Snow. What had once been a country starving under the tyrannical rule of Doto was now a nation in the flower of its youth. Everywhere business and people alike were getting their second wind and headed forwards to help change their nation for the better. The populace was ecstatic at the return of Princess Koyuki who had decided to stay in her homeland working alongside the Dragon Lord to help the country recover. Though she did not hold the throne her efforts and work was enough to earn her the respect of not only the people but the Lord himself who officially recognized her as his second in all matters.<p>

"I have to say this place sure is lively my lady, but do you really think we can persuade this lord to hear us out?" asked Shizune as she pulled her hood back enough to look over at the taller woman beside her.

"Shizune we have to make him listen, this may be the only place we can go to protect Kushina and Naruko if things go badly in Konoha, heck it may be the only place we can stay safe ourselves. For now let's just find board for the night." Replied the blonde as the two turned towards the capitals' center.

Soon the two were weaving in and out of hundreds of people as they pushed carts laden with furs or tools, as the smells of fruits and spices wafting from other shipments moving away from the docks where even then massive ships were pulling in and out of. As the busy streets continued the crowd became more and more compact. Just as it became so close that Tsunade feared she may lose sight of her student in the throng. Finally the two emerged into a street where a number of inn sighs waved gently in the wind from the nearby port.

"Finally the promised land is upon us." called Tsunade happily as beside her Shizune let out a small chuckle at her ladies enthusiasm.

"I suppose so my lady shall we find a place to settle down or do you wish to find a temple first?"

"To the inn first Shizune then we drink to the god of inn's. Then we head to the castle and see if this Dragon lord can do what we need him to." replied the blonde women as the two marched down the street looking for a suitable place to spend their evening.

Once the room was set up Shizune slapping up a few seals they had been given by Jiraiya to make sure that no one could sneak into their room and try and fix them again. Although the pair were now in their right minds the memories of those seals and just how easily they had been manipulated unnerved the pair more than they truly wished it to admit.

Once the room was locked down, and the pair had gotten their bearing the sun was starting to dip towards the port the water turning to glass as it reflecting the orange glow of the dying sun. In Tsunade's proud proclamation the drinking hour was upon them, and for once Shizune couldn't argue with her. Like it or not the next day could spell either their salvation or another horrible event to add to the collection they seemed to be building.

The two soon found themselves seated at a small all-night bar sitting on small cushions and passing a bottle back and forth as they looked out over the open balcony that showed the capital, its many lanterns turning the area into a sea of starts that mirrored those found in the heavens above.

"You know Shizune I could get use to a view like that…it just looks so peaceful." Commented Tsunade as she took a small sip from her dish offering a warm smile to her apprentice.

"It really does…it just feels peaceful here for some reason. You noticed the people they're smiling, all of them like nothing bad could ever happen to them…like they think this Dragon lord is always going to be there to protect them." Concurred Shizune taking her own dish in hand.

"Well if what Naruko's letter said was true then it may just be that he is, I mean dragons…heck sounds like something out of a fairy tale, I mean even Katsuyu's never heard of anything like a dragon contract…what's next an Oni contract." Chuckled Tsunade.

"I suppose…lady Tsunade how are we going to meet with the Dragon lord, I mean we can't just walk in the front door can we, and it's not like we can just wait to ambush him when he leaves the palace."

"We have to try Shizune, we go tomorrow to see if we can get an audience, I'm still a Sage…maybe that will be enough, heck maybe if we mention Naruko we can get an invite she seemed to have gotten chummy with the lord." Finished Tsunade as she set her glass down. Before Shizune to reply to her lady there was a commotion from the entrance to the bar. As the two turned they saw a group of three men entering two clad in black armor as a third between them seemed to be draped in some kind of high class rob, his head bowed so that a mob of blond hair was the only thing visible.

"Hey Misha! He did it again!" called one of the armored figures as the brown haired waitress behind the bar dressed in a simple grey kimono turned with a small blush on her face before rushing over to check on the man between the pair while giving the armored figures an annoyed glare.

"And you two just stood there like always, you're supposed to look after him!...ah your useless." Snorted the brunette as she stood up showing the three over to an open booth just on the other side of where Tsunade and Shizune sat. As the pair watched the two armored figures plopped the third into the booth each taking station on either side of the blond who let out a small groan as he raised a hand up in a fist of seeming triumph.

"I showed um…didn't I Toku?" slurred the blonde as the armored figure beside him nodded his head in a seemingly forced agreement.

"Yes, yes you did, but honestly the whole crew, did you really have to challenge them all?" replied the armored figure as the blond man, still with his head face down on the table, waved a hand as if brushing away a fly.

"I never back down from a challenge….why can't I find my feet." Finished the blond as the two armored figures let out small laughs as the waitress returned giving the pair an angry scowl before moving over to offer the downed man some kind of fowl smelling drink.

"You two are lucky he gave me this recipe or you'd be dealing with explaining to Koyuki how you managed to let him show up in this condition again." Shot the burette as she straightened up to move away.

"You say that now but what about that night during the dragon festival that you caught him, I didn't hear you complaining about it then." Called Toku as the woman blushed heavily before deliberately moving away from the three suppressing her own smile as she left. As she passed by the two medics Shizune reached over to tug lightly at the woman's sleeve gaining her attention.

"Yes, oh have you two finished this bottle, would you like anything else?" started the women as Shizune politely shook her head before Tsunade spoke up.

"No, thanks we're good for now we just wanted to know who that was, sounds like somewhat like a regular here?" asked the blonde as the waitress offered them a smile looking back at the table behind her.

"Oh you two are new to Snow I should have realized, I suppose he is kind of a regular, every now and then he goes out and celebrates a little too hard, says it's how he learned to do it from his clan. He is usually fine, but every now and then someone challenges him to a drinking contest and well." Chuckled the woman as the figure grasped the bad smelling cup pulling it towards him. With a smile Shizune looked over to her lady knowing exactly what the waitress was alluding to.

"Huh sounds like someone to have fun with, still must get old him always losing drinking contests and coming by here plastered." Chuckled Tsunade as she raised the dish to her mouth.

"Huh oh no you misunderstand he's never lost a drinking contest, he just doesn't know when to stop winning, this time it looks like he challenged a whole shipping crew." Replied the waitress as both women looked round at the figure that was rising his face slowly from the table.

"Well still he's always ready to act to help us so I guess letting him have a good time every now and then isn't such a bad thing. Guess the Dragon clan are just wild by their nature." Finished the waitress as she moved back to the bar. Her words registered with the pair of medics only a moment before the blonds head rose showing a mask just like the one Naruko had described covering his face.

"Well that was easy." Chuckled Tsunade as they moved over to take advantage of their chance to meet the Dragon lord. As the pair stepped forwards both guards stood in tandem turning to put the blonde behind them both focusing their eyes upon the pair of women their hands nearing a pair of blades at their hips. Both women raised their hands a showing of piece as their eyes took in the mix of samurai and chakra armor that the pair were wearing. Though neither wanted to admit it their own skills would be hard put to punch through such a defense easily. Most of the heavier abilities that could do the job were negated by the chakra armor, and taijutsu and weapons alone would put them on equal terms with a skilled enough samurai. True they could take the pair but not without taking some damage themselves, these guards were not something to simply brush aside.

"Wow its ok we aren't looking to hurt anyone we just want to talk." Spoke Tsunade as beside her Shizune nodded her head in agreement.

"Indeed then may I ask what it is you do want?" asked the first armored figure not taking his hands from the hilts of his blades as his armored helm turned between the pair.

"We traveled here to Snow to possibly get an audience with the Dragon lord, and well he just kind of plopped down in front of us." started Tsunade noting as she did that this did not seem to put the guards at ease.

"We are friends of Naruko, and she told us a lot about him." added Shizune as the masked man's head slowly moved out from behind the armored figures focusing on the pair.

"Naruko?...well that's good enough for me come by tomorrow and we'll talk….right now I have to find my feet….they're hiding from me again." Finished the blonde with a small giggle as he leaned back behind his guards that finally seemed to relax. This surprised the pair of medics, after all the Dragon lord hardly looked in any condition to defend himself, and these two were simply letting him welcome a pair of shinobi into his court without a single word.

"Th-that was easy, um why are you two so relaxed now I mean aren't you a little worried we could mean him harm?" managed Shizune her own ideas on protecting her lady clashing with the seemingly careless manner in which these guards were behaving. In response the pair looked at one another before turning to Shizune with a small shrug.

"You seem to misunderstand Miss, we aren't here to protect our lord, he can do that by himself even now, we are here to make sure he doesn't get carried away, last time he was out drinking he ran across a slave ship in our port, and well he kind of aggressively explained to the crew that there wouldn't be in slaves in his land by sinking the ship after he released their cargo…man there was a lot of explaining to do with Kumo over that one." finished the guard that the two women looked between him and the lord who was nursing the drink before him.

* * *

><p>The next day found Naruto sitting out in the palace gardens watching the small wind blow small trails through the grass and flowers that had grown in the new spring that Koyuki had brought to Snow. Soon the tranquil scene found the soft pad of feet ringing out, announcing the approach of his guests. While he had been quite intoxicated the night before he had remembered the mention of Naruko, and was more than a little curious as to see what this pair of women had to tell him.<p>

_Well at any rate I can get some more information on Naruko…heck maybe I can get some on her Mother, if I play this right I may not have to go through with heading over to Konoha…still I guess I'll just have to see what comes next. _Thought the man as he pushed himself up from the stone bench turning to see the blonde and dark haired women being show into the garden by Toku's armored form.

"I think the ladies are safe enough from here Toku, you and the guard are dismissed, go see if Koyuki needs anything, last time I saw her she was looking to move more of Doto's old junk out of the castle, I swear that guy was a packrat." Finished the blonde as the armored figure bowed his way out leaving the three alone in the garden. For a time the three just looked at one another before the masked lord finally decided to break the silence.

"So if I am remembering clearly you two wished to speak to me. I find myself at a bit of a loss you know me but all I know of you is that you somehow know Naruko…are your friends of her's…or perhaps her Mothers?" asked the masked man as Tsunade turned her brown eyes to look straight into the golden mask.

"We are old friends of her mother Kushina…we have been out of the village for a long time for reasons we may discuss later. I am Tsunade Senju and this is my apprentice Shizune, and we have come to discuss a possible trade with you." Spoke the blond woman as Naruto looked between the two.

_So Naruko's mother is named Kushina…well I guess these two may give me some of the answers that I'm looking for after all. _As this finished moving through Naruto's mind he nodded his head slowly at their pair in apparent acknowledgement.

"It is well to meet you Tsunade and you Shizune, I must say I was not aware of Naruko's mother's name, she seems to keep many things private. You mention trade, what would you wish to trade with my kingdom, or myself? " Replied the masked man as the pair nodded in understanding.

"Yes Naruko does keep things secret…I think once you have heard our story you might just understand why, you see at this time both her and her mother are in danger from Konoha, and anyone who has association with them has been targeted for elimination or altering…even the two of us." started Tsunade noting as she spoke that her words seemed to cause the Dragon lord some anger.

"Continue." Naruto spoke through gritted teeth.

"We and a few others are working to get them out of the village, but we have nowhere to take them that would be safe." Continued Tsunade before Naruto raised a hand to interrupt the woman's words.

"So you wish to turn to Snow to bring them to for safety, I think I understand, but you must know that Konoha will likely not take such an act lightly, in fact from what you have told me if they are willing to do so much to keep the pair I wouldn't be surprised if they were willing to launch an assault on Snow should they come here, so I'm forced to wonder just what could you offer that could make this even close to an even trade." Asked Naruto looking between the women.

This was it, this was the moment that would decide if Snow could be their savior. Both knew that they what they had to offer was precious little, heck they doubted even more if their offer would sound promising since the Dragon lord beginning remarks…but still it was all they could do was show their hand and hope for the best.

"What we have to offer is ourselves, every Shinobi and Kunoichi that marches out of Konoha will march into Snow and fight for it…what we offer is the chance for Snow to have their own hidden village. I can tell you that at the least you will have two of the Sages of Konoha, and even the Jinchuuriki of the Nine tailed fox." Finished Tsunade expecting the man to consider the woman's words for a time, what she was not expecting was for the masked man to cock his head to one side in apparent confusion.

"Interesting but I am unfamiliar with the Sage's you speak of and I have no idea what a Jinchuuriki is." Replied Naruto as he looked at the now stunned faces of Shizune and Tsunade.

"What? How could you not know about the sages or jinchuuriki, you hold a summoning contract surely they taught you about something?" called Tsunade as Naruto simply offer up a shrug.

"Um don't have a clue what a summoning contract is either so I'm not sure what you are getting at. Still it hardly matters, you offer your services as well as those of your compatriots against an entire village and a war they might bring down upon Snow is that about the long and short of it?" asked the masked man as Tsunade and Shizune looked at one another before nodding.

"I see…I will have to see what this village of yours does to the pair you wish to protect before I can agree, but you put up your lives, and that I respect, so now the question is just how are you going to get me into Konoha, because I will have to see this truth with my own eyes." Finished Naruto as the pair's faces lit up his answer giving hope to what they had not dared dream. The pair instantly agreed, Tsunade moving to contact Jiraiya through her summons, as the three discussed their plans for Konoha, Naruto the whole time wondering just what he may find when he returned to the village…and just what he would leave standing if what he found there displeased him.

* * *

><p>By the time that Tsunade and Shizune had managed to reach Snow the Chunnin exams of Konoha were in full swing the second exam still occurring on this very day, as the genin raced to reach the tower in the center of the forest. As this occurred Jiraiya found himself leaning upon his familiar perch, the hokage office window playing the loyal spy as he worked to steer the man he had once believe to be like a father to him into a trap he and Tsunade had concocted.<p>

"So this Dragon lord is holding some kind of legendary summoning contract for the Dragon tribe…interesting, and you say he is a new ruler, might he be interested in forming an alliance with us?" asked the third hokage, his wrinkled face looking out from under the large four pointed hat with the symbol for fire blazing upon it.

"I don't know about interest, but still it couldn't hurt to at least meet with the man, from what I've seen of Snow their forces are growing stronger every day, heck won't be long till they form their own minor village just to deal with their own actions instead of hiring out, and with the terrain in their favor they make for a powerhouse, heck I don't think you could even get an Anbu force into the palace without half the nation spotting you." Chuckled Jiraiya knowing just the amount of line to let out to let the old man before him hang himself.

"They are that strong, hm I suppose getting them as an ally before another nation could prove useful, with suna slowly slipping in power it is probably better we move to strengthen our village just in case. You mentioned something about Naruko correct?"

"Yep turns out she made an impression on the Dragon lord, heck he seems to be almost relaxed around her, no clue why heck she is still a little firecracker when she wants to be." Chuckled Jiraiya as the third gave a small smile. Jiraiya had to force himself to keep the idiotic smile upon his face as he saw that expression upon the wrinkled face before him.

_You wrinkled bastard…I didn't want to believe it Sarutobi…kami I didn't but that seal I stuck on the latest copy of my book would have reacted if you were sealed…heck it would have reacted if any foreign chakra was in you…damn you so you were in on it…mark my words you old bastard I will tear you apart with my own hands before I let you use Naruko or anyone else, you already have Naruto's blood on your hands, and I will sell my soul to the Shinigami before I let you hurt one more person. _These thoughts blazed behind the fake smile her wore as he continued to work his target into the trap.

"Anyway Sensei I'm off to do some research, take care." Called the white haired man as he leapt from his perch. The third watch the man go turning slowly to look around his office the small smile growing darker as his mind turned to what he had just learned.

_So Snow had become more powerful than we thought, that matches with what Kakashi reported on this Dragon lord. His skills put him at Kage level if what has been said is to be believed, and from what Jiraiya has said he is to well-guarded in Snow to approach…so the answer is to bring him here…he seems to like the fox child for some reason…now how do I use that…wait the exams, of course the fox brat will make it to the finals, she can hardly help it after all the work Jiraiya and Kushina put into her, and an invite to attend such an event would put him inside Konoha…not bad…I guess it was a good idea to leave Jiraiya to wander, any seals, or mind tricks would have lowered his abilities, and it seems he may have just delivered us Snow. _Finished the third as he summoned an Anbu to go and collect a few individuals, it seemed he would be calling a Dragon to Konoha.

As the old man laughed to himself he never noted the small toad sticking to the outside of the building, or the small puff of chakra as it moved back to Jiraiya informing him that the plan was moving forwards, Sarutobi had called the others involved, and Snow was coming to Konoha, but he wouldn't be coming alone.

* * *

><p>The second stage of the exams passed with the genin battling in a mixed tournament. Naruko thanks to her strong training overcame Kiba to advance to the next round, the invitation to the Dragon lord being sent before the judge had even finished the match. Sarutobi was thrilled when the Lord replied stating he would be attending the coming tournament never suspecting that he was being moved into place by his own students. Meanwhile Jiraiya was meeting with Kushina behind the seals of her home.<p>

"So anyway that's all we have, this Dragon lord is going to show up at some point, and we have to win him over, so we can hopefully get out of this deathtrap along with what few people we have managed to short out of the trash…still this is a long shot." Finished Jiraiya as Kushina nodded her head at the sage's words.

"So this dragon lord is the best chance we have… from what Naruko told us it sounds like we at least have a chance with him. Still what's the plan if he doesn't come through for us, I mean if we put all our forces into this we could be walking into a slaughter." Replied Kushina as Jiraiya nodded in agreement.

"True, but let's face it Kushina it's not like we have a lot of options here. Look the longer we stay in this village the more danger we are in. Kushina if we don't move soon then whatever few of us there are aren't going to be around, it could be you or me that gets sealed next…heck they could even go for Naruko, we can't stay here." insisted the man as Kushina let out a heavy sigh.

"I guess you're right…so when did Tsunade and Shizune say that he would be arriving?"

"Some time in the next few days, thought they didn't say how he would be. Still I guess we should go and see to Naruko's training she hasn't stopped shouting about pounding that Neji kid for what he did to her friend." Added Jiraiya as he and Kushina moved out of the house and towards a familiar training area.

Meanwhile at the boarder of the land of Fire a squad of shinobi was sitting in their came small conversation firing back and forth between them as they idly looked out over the great cavern that acted as the border between their nation and the west.

"So I heard that the last Uchiha made it to the finals, should be a good match I hope my shift ends in time to see it." Called one of the group as the others nodded in agreement.

"Heck what I want to see is that Hyuga prodigy, did you hear he fights the Jinchuuriki girl, maybe if we're lucky we get to see the little demon get a beating." Chuckled another as a round of similar comments began to pass between the group. Their conversation, however, was brought to a halt as they were suddenly plunged into darkness. The squad swung their heads up blank shock plastered upon each of their faces as they saw the cause of the sudden shade. There a few hundred feet in the air above them was a massive air ship. From their position they could see clearly the sheer scope of the flying fortress its bow stretching our like a galleon's offset by the services of massive wings that stretched out on either of its sides. Looking forwards they could see the ship's front ended in a massive protrusion that seemed ready to pierce the sky itself while the rear sported a par of three deep swirling blades that cut the air forcing the behemoth forwards.

As if that wasn't enough what came next caused what few of the guard that had managed to keep from falling into a gaping stance to find themselves transfixed by the sight of four massive creatures that flew vanguards to the ship. As the stunned shinobi watched the creatures elegantly arcing over and under the ship their massive reptilian hides catching the light enough to send flashes down upon the world that they seemed to mock with their flight. The guard was so transfixed by this sight that it wasn't until the procession had passed them by that the first of them began to snap out of their stupor rushing to send word to Konoha. As the shinobi below scrabbled to send their message, above in the massive airship Naruto found himself standing on the open viewing area of the flagship his mask drawn back as he looked out over the land he had so long ago bid farewell to.

_So I guess I'll be able to see the village soon enough… still I never thought I'd actually be returning to that place willingly. From what Tsunade and Shizune said it sure doesn't seemed to have changed much from my time there, still full of fools. The idea of letting Naruko stay in such a place simply doesn't sit well with me… even if she isn't my relative, a place like that could only smother her flame. Her mother Kushina sounds interesting as well, but still there is something those two aren't telling me, why would Kushina and Naruko be so targeted…any what did the village do to them? Still I suppose if they did blindly trust me with everything they knew they wouldn't be alive if what they say is true. I suppose I'll just have to find out what I want to know in my own way. _Finished the blonde as behind him a voice rang out. As Naruto slipped his mask back down he turned to see his newest companions looking rather disgruntled.

"Oh there is no way I'm going like this I can't breathe in this darn body sock!" Called Tsunade as she marched into the observing deck dressed in the standard chakra armor the first parts of the metal plating common to the Snow guards already in place. Behind her came Shizune fully decked out in her modified chakra armor holding the black decorated helm under one arm as she smiled over at her lady.

"Tsunade if we want to sneak in this is the best way, the lord was kind enough to loan us this armor." Started the dark haired woman before Tsunade waved off her words.

"That's all fine and good, but I CAN'T BREATH IN THIS THING!" called the blonde gesturing down to the rather appealing view that the skin tight chakra armor gave of her form. Naruto turned once again thankful for his favorite accessory as despite his best efforts he couldn't help but admire the woman's figure.

"Hey eyes up here buddy!" shouted Tsunade guessing where the lord's eyes had been.

"Hum nah I'm good, but you know I don't think the armor was meant for such a…generous figure as yours I guess I should make a note of that." Chuckled Naruto as Shizune let out a small chuckle at her ladies expense.

"If I wasn't afraid it might kill you, and we didn't need you so badly I swear I would so fling you off this toy ship of yours. Now what are you going to do about this armor cause if I wear it like this I'm going to pass out before we ever arrive." Called the woman. Naruto took a moment to compose himself, and tear his eyes away from the sight before him long enough to consider the blondes words.

"Well I guess you can go to the armorer and see if he can help you out, otherwise I guess you can just hold your breath." Chuckled the masked man as Shizune leapt forwards to hold Tsunade back from jumping the man in front of her.

"Thank you lord we'll go and look into that!" called Shizune as she pulled her master back slowly out of the observatory. Turning back to the scenery Naruto couldn't help but grin behind his mask.

"Well that was a fun distraction, still back to business Konoha awaits." Muttered the blonde as he saw Bartan and his sister's circle once more enjoying the warmth and freedom of the elemental nation skies.

* * *

><p>A Few hours later found Sarutobi along with many of the clan heads moving to the outer walls of Konoha looking out over the forest surrounding their village anxiously waiting for the arrival of the Dragon lord's ship. The border patrol had sent a message via summon alerting him of the rather grand entrance that the lord seemed to be heading for. So as not to have a town fall into panic he had called the clan heads together, along with the council in order to properly greet this newest visitor.<p>

_A flying ship and dragon's sounds like this lord is trying to give a show of power… just like any foolish lord he doesn't understand that power is best when it is unseen. Still it matters little if he can't be persuaded to see the benefits of an alliance with Konoha, then I suppose we will just have to take his kingdom from him. _Thought the wizened man as he looked up at the skies his eyes scanning back and forth as he waited for a ship to appear on the horizon. After what seemed like a wait that would never come to an end there was finally movement on the horizon…but not the one he had been expecting. The crowd gathered on the walls looked down at the path leading to Konoha as a small precession of many a half a dozen individuals marched forwards most clad in a black and grey armor that seemed to shine a darker hue in the light that beat down upon the dust covered road. As the procession approached the wind caught a small banner swinging it round to show the crest of Snow waving gently upon what appeared to be some kind of winged creature, forming the Dragon lord's sigil.

"I thought the report said he was arriving in an airship." Hissed a Jonin from down the wall as a few other whispers broke out across those arranged on the wall. More than one member of the council was now looking from the procession as he neared the doors to their Hokage as if confused at this turn of events. Sarutobi looked around as the whispers breaking out cursing the sudden confusion as he, along with those who recognized the possible embarrassment of not being there to greet the lord rushed down to the gate. As he and his fellows reached the gate they found it already open, with the figure at the head of the procession idly conversing with the gate guards.

"Yes we are the group from Snow, my guards and I would like passage into your village." Spoke the Masked lord, as he held out the hokage's letter to the first of the guards, an unremarkable chunnin who looked from the armored group to the now arriving Hokage as if confused on what he was supposed to be doing. As Sarutobi reached the group he paused a moment allowing his old eyes to scan the mix of chakra and samurai armor adorning the four guards that stood behind their lord, pausing at a few bulkier weapons he didn't immediately recognize. However, what truly drew his eye was the young lord that stood before these solders. His blond spiky hair falling around the golden mask that decorated his face seeming oddly at home next to the formal robs he wore a mix of blue and deep purple that seemed to resemble a mountain at sunset, but the time to consider the man's wardrobe was be for later, for now he had to salvage his embarrassment at having to rush to meet the young lord.

"Ah you must be the Dragon lord." Called Sarutobi as the chunnin handed back the letter to the masked man as he turned to face the oncoming hokage, his guards shifting to look over as well Sarutobi noting two idly fingering their weapons as they turned eyes upon him. As Naruto found the old man's face he noted what he could not as a child, that the smile upon the man's face was little more than a mask… one that his a much darker nature…the man's true nature. Idly the boy wondered just what else he would see in this village now that he was no longer an ignorant youth, but such thoughts were for a later time.

"I see you must be the Hokage, I must thank you for your invitation to this competition, I am looking forwards to seeing your forces prove themselves in the ring." Called Naruto his voice ringing out in a heavy tone that reminded the hokage of someone though at the moment it eluded him.

"Yes well allow me to welcome you to Konoha, if you would like to I have called the members of our council for you to meet." Continued the man gesturing to the group that was slowly filing in behind him. As the mix of shinobi and civilians moved in behind the hokage Naruto had to fight to suppress a grown.

_Of course he would present all of his court, he reminds of the thanes back home, always so eager to introduce the court as if they are the ones that we came to see. Still some of these may be the ones who wish to flee to Snow…may as well take stock of them. _Concluded Naruto as with a small nod the third gestured the group forwards. What followed was a rather tedious meet and greets that only came to an end when each of the members of both the shinobi and civilian council had received their chance to greet the foreign lord. After what seemed like an eternity the group from Snow was finally allowed to move into the village escorted to a small compound set aside for visiting dignitaries. Once the group was safely inside Shizune and Tsunade along with help from the two other guards moved around slamming seals into place to disrupt and alert them of any danger. As they worked Naruto weaved a few simple words around the area to act as a second shield that plunged the compound into darkness from any attempt at spying. When that was finally completed the group moved into the center of the compound.

"So we are welcomed to Konoha, I must admit I did enjoy the looks on a few of their faces when we didn't arrive by ship." Chuckled Naruto as around him the other gave him small smiles of their own. He may now be of the dragon clan but his pranking nature was something not even Kurai had managed to force out of him, and see all of those civilians and elders tumbling over themselves down the walls to meet him had been a pleasant enough sight for his return.

"Ya well it's not like we wanted to leave something like that on the ground for them to sabotage, Toku will be back in snow to look after Koyuki soon enough, though I don't know how amused she will be when she learns you went on foot as more of a prank than any other reason." Chuckled one of the guards as he turned to see Tsunade having discarded her armor in favor of her usual green garb entering the room a small smirk on her face.

"Well now we're here I guess we make our plans." Commented the medic as Shizune moved beside he still clad in her armor, unlike her lady she actually found the armor rather comforting to have, especially considering the area they were currently in. Any advantage she could get, she was intent on taking as long as they were in Konoha.

"Actually I think we shall leave that to tomorrow, there isn't much left of this day, and the tournament is still a couple weeks away , plans can wait for a time." Called Naruto as he idly waved one hand in a lazy fashion. The two Kunoichi seemed ready to argue the point, but seemed to decide outwardly disagreeing with the blond lord to be a bad policy considering what they were asking of him already. So instead the four armored members of the group moved to exam the compound they had, checking for any possible seals they could have overlooked as Tsunade moved to contact Jiraiya through her summons, leaving Naruto to himself.

"Well I suppose the safe thing to do would be to lay low and wait to meet with these informants and the rest…Still that's not really an option for me. I guess there is nothing for it, let's see just how much Konoha has changed over the past few years." Muttered the blonde to himself as he pushed himself up, and without informing the rest of his guard moved out of the compound and into Konoha, drawing a few glances thanks to the combination of his formal robes and mask.

As Naruto moved through the village he couldn't help smile at some the familiar sights. True he may no longer carry any love for this village, but it had still been his home for a time and memories had a funny way of surfacing when one revisits a particular place. So as he let his feet guide him forwards through the twist and bends he remembered from his childhood he allowed his thoughts to wander, until his feet and memories brought him to the last place he could remember seeing when he had lived in the village.

The masked man looked up to find himself standing before that same apartment once again. The simple place that had been the catalyst for his journey to Skyrim all those years ago. As he looked at it now he could not help but feel the same peculiar familiarity with the place, as though some part of him recognized it in a deeper way than simple memory. As he looked over the building he noted a few differences, for one the garden and lawn seemed properly tended to now, and he could see at a glance that there was movement through the pained windows indicating the place was no longer uninhabited.

_Interesting, so this is a home now…still this feeling it's the same as that night….but, why? _Thought the blond as he stepped forwards towards the door looking to put an end to this particular chapter of his life.

* * *

><p>At the same time inside the house Naruko was sitting sprawled on her couch idly chatting with three of her friends.<p>

"So they are really putting you through the ringer, man it must be through, still you're the only Kunoichi from our village in the exams, you better not lose." Called a platinum blonde dressed in a two piece purple dress, who turned her blue eyes around at the other girls present as they offered small smiles at her words.

"Ya Ino-pig is right I mean, you better show your stuff." Called Sakura as her fellow shot her an annoyed look at the use of that particular nickname. From the couch Naruko let out a small chuckle as she looked over at the pair.

"Well maybe I wouldn't have to hold up the pride of kunoichi alone if you two had trained more before the exam." Chuckled the blonde as the two quibbling girls blushed at her words. From beside them came a small giggle that immediately was silenced as the last member of the group cupped her hands to her mouth blushing as the rest turned her way.

"So-sorry." Managed the pail eyed girl as she slid slightly into her oversized cream colored coat. At her actions the other three girls let out giggles of their own.

"Relax Hinata you're fine." Called Naruko as the girl nodded form inside her hood. As Naruko looked around at the three she couldn't help wonder if she might soon be bidding them farewell, or worse. Ino and Sakura she had meet early on when she had joined the academy finding them to be irritating but likable in their own way. After team seven had returned from Snow Sakura had begun to become a bit more manageable actually putting effort into training, and not simply following Sasuke around like a lost puppy. Ino in the meantime was her usual cocky self, but somehow that worked for her given her team dynamic.

The final girl Hinata was very different from her fellows. Unlike them it had taken Naruko over a month to even realize the girl was in her class. She had only noticed the girl when she had been visiting the small grave that Kushina and she had made for Naruto just inside the training forest he had disappeared into. When she had first approached the girl Hinata had been unwilling to speak at all. After a time she had finally managed to get the truth from the shy girl. It turned out her brother had a secret crush all along. After that the two had found themselves becoming friends Naruko helping Hinata to move out of her shell, as the years went on and Hinata sharing what she knew of Naruto with his family. It seemed that she was the only one who had remembered the blonde boy out of her class for some reason that neither of them could understand. Hinata had only recently recovered from her match with her cousin and was still a bit shaky, but at the moment she was simply happy to be around her friends.

"So Sakura Naruko I heard that Dragon lord you meet is coming to Konoha, I heard he's even supposed to arrive today." Called Ino as she looked around excitedly at the girls.

"Hey what's he look like, is he handsome come on spill." Smiled the blonde as Sakura shrugged in reply.

"No idea never took off that freaky mask of his the whole time I saw him, how about you Naruko?" asked the girl turning to Naruko who gave a small grin.

"Looking for a new mark Ino, I'm sure Sasuke will be broken hearted." Chuckled the girl as the girls giggled as Ino blushed before looking closer at Naruko.

"Hey you didn't answer, so what did he look like?" continued the girl, but before she could answer there was a small rap at the door that drew the fours attention. They looked around to see Naruko pushing himself up and off the couch smiling over at Ino as she moved to the front door.

"Sorry Ino looks like you won't get your answer." Called Naruko as she moved into the small hall and towards the door. As the three other Kunoichi turned back to one another beginning to start up a conversation they heard Naruko call out from the front of the house in apparent surprise. Before the three could even hazard a guess as to what had so excited the girl Naruko came dashing back into the room a huge grin upon her face. As the three watched another figures moved in behind her his formal robes waving gently as he stepped into the room behind the excited girl.

"Look who I found." Grinned Naruko as Sakura's mouth dropped open in surprise, and Ino and Hinata looked at the masked man before them in obvious confusion.

"Allow me to present the leader of Snow the Dragon Lord." Finished Sakura as Naruto rose a hand in a simple wave a greeting.

"Hello there." He called nonchalantly as the three girls before him looked on in blank shock.

* * *

><p>While this was occurring back in the Snow groups compound things were slightly hectic.<p>

"What do you mean he's gone? He can't be gone where would he even go?" called Tsunade as she looked over at the forms of Kushina and Jiraiya who had just arrived. Shizune in the meantime stepped into the main room followed by the two armored guards from Snow neither of which looked particularly bothered by the absence of their lord.

"We've checked the compound and he's nowhere to be found, he must be out in the village." Called Shizune as the two guards simply shrugged.

"Look the lord does not like to be cooped up, he said he would be here to meet tomorrow and that's all there is to it." Called on of the guards as they moved out to find a way to occupy their time. As the two left Tsunade let out an annoyed cry as Kushina turned to Shizune decided to let Jiraiya handle his teammate.

"So the lord ran off huh, sounds like quite the reliable guy. Nice new look by the way, present from a new friend?" Chuckled Kushina as Shizune gave her a small smile in reply.

"Ya something like that, still from what I've learned about the man he's good to his word, if he says he'll be back he will be."

"Well good enough for me." smiled Kushina before stepping forwards to pull the dark haired women in to a tight hug that Shizune returned.

"It's so good to see you." Managed Kushina as a few cheerful tears dropped from their faces as they embraced for the first time in over ten years. As the two broke apart they heard a small cry before Jiraiya flew past them crashing headfirst into a wall sliding down it with a grown. The two turned to see a still upset Tsunade muttering darkly to herself.

"Calm down, I'll show you calm, when I get ahold of that blond twerp I'll ring his neck." Her words dying out into a kind of growl as Kushina and Shizune gave the woman a knowing grin.

"Nice to see you haven't changed either Tsunade." Chuckled Kushina as the blonde looked over at the two with an annoyed look on her face that dropped as she and Kushina embraced whispered words passing between the two as they held each other. After a time the women broke apart small bits of moisture still clinging to their eyes as they did.

"So you lost your dragon huh? Nice going Tsunade." Chuckled Kushina as Tsunade shot her and annoyed look.

"Ya, Ya laugh it up." Tsunade replied before her smile dropped as she looked at the woman before her…a woman she thought dead so long ago, lost to her like so many others. The blonde started to speak but before she could Kushina raised a hand up to silence her adding a small shake of her head as she did so.

"No Tsunade you have nothing to apologize for…we were all tricked."

"Bu-but if I'd stayed…Naruto." managed the blonde as Kushina shook her head again.

"There was nothing you could have done, you came back, and look what they did to you, no, the ones who are responsible will be getting what they deserve soon enough." Finished the redhead as Tsunade nodded looking over to see Jiraiya pulling himself out of the wall with some help from Shizune.

"That reminds me hey Jiraiya did you find anything about Naruto?" called Tsunade as Jiraiya shook his head trying to get the ringing to stop.

"Jeez Tsunade you're going to do permanent damage one of these days." Muttered the man as the three women smirked idly at his words before Tsunade repeated her question.

"That, I looked all through Kumo and Kiri before I got word from you about Snow so far no sign of him."

At his words Kushina's demeanor noticeably dropped, she had been praying that Jiraiya would find something on her son, something to turn what was a dream to her into some kind of reality. The sage saw her sadness, feeling his own disappointment in his finds welling up inside of him once again.

"It's not over Kushina, there is a lot of the world left to search, and it's probably for the best I didn't find him in Kumo or Kiri, what with the bloodline purges on one side and the bloodline hunters on the other, he may not have been safe there." Continued Jiraiya as Kushina allowed herself a small smile at the man's words.

"Y-your right Jiraiya we can't lose hope that we'll find him, but first we need to make sure we are here to welcoming him when we do, so what can you two tell me about this Dragon lord?" asked Kushina as she turned to face the other Kunoichi. The two took a small thoughtful position before replying.

"Well he's brash, headstrong, strong as all get out I mean he managed to push me back in a spar." Stated Tsunade as Kushina' gave the woman as surprised look. Fighting a sage on any kind of footing was almost unheard of, yet this lord had apparently done it.

"At the same time he is loved by his people, and he seems to care about them just as much. I guess the biggest thing is he doesn't play games, he's blunt with everyone, and looks at actions over words, says he learned it from his clan." Added Shizune as Kushina turned to face her in turn.

"Sounds a little like Kushina." Chuckled Jiraiya as the two women seemed to consider his words.

"You know he really does, heck he's even got her sense of humor if you can believe it." Replied Tsunade as Shizune nodded in agreement Kushina letting out a small bark of laughter at her words.

"Sounds like we'll get along just find then, well I'm going to head back home Naruko should have gotten back a bit ago and I want to tell her what's coming." Finished Kushina as she headed out of the compound leaving the two sages and Shizune to start planning what came next.

* * *

><p>As Kushina moved back towards her home, she could not know that at that moment that the titular blonde was then sitting on her couch accepting a small cup of tea and being the center of attention from four young kunoichi.<p>

"So you just stopped her at random that's so weird I mean what are the chances that you just pick my house out of all the places in Konoha." Chuckled Naruko as Naruto let a smile cross his mask covered face.

"I suppose so, still at least I have some good company, dealing with lords and councils can become tiring more quickly than you would believe." Replied Naruto as his eyes slowly moved around the room falling first on Sakura. As he looked into her eyes, he noted a strength in her that had not once been there for the girl.

"Well Sakura was it?" he began getting a small nod from the pink haired girl. "it seems that you took my words to heart, I am happy to see how much you have grown in such a short time." Finished the blonde causing Sakura to blush slightly at the man's words. Beside her Ino looked from Sakura up to the Dragon lord chucking at their interaction.

"Oh Sakura now's who's looking for a new guy." Chuckled Ino as Sakura gave her friend a shove. Meanwhile the final member of the group was watching the Dragon lord before deciding to try and take her friends advice and actually speak up.

"Um…excuse me Lord…." Came Hinata's timid voice as Naruto turned his masked fact towards her. She had heard from both Sakura and Naruko how this man had helped them to improve with just one day, and some advice, maybe…just maybe he could do the same for her. That and there was something that was bugging her about this figure that she couldn't quite put her figure on.

"Yes, I don't believe we have meet, you would be?" asked Naruto looking across at the pale eyed girl that suddenly looked embarrassed at her own forwardness.

"I…I'm Hinata Hyuga, Sir…" managed the girl before Naruto let out a warm chuckle that caused her to look up.

"No need to be afraid Hinata, here I am simply a guest of Naruko's home you may feel free to speak to me as you would anyone else." Continued the blond as all of those present felt themselves relax a little more. Being so near someone like the Dragon lord had most of them on edge to begin with, adding in his mask and it was a miracle that they weren't shivering just from talking to him.

"I….I mean Naruko said you helped her and Sakura…and …well." Hinata started before Naruto raised a hand to interrupt.

"And you wanted to know if I could help you as well…I suppose that depends Hinata from the look of things you are already injured?" started Naruto as the girls head dropped slightly as Naruko filled the blond in on the events of her match with Neji. Once the explanation had passed Naruto leaned back in his seat before letting out a heavy breath.

"Well now that is something. I suppose the first thing to ask Hinata is what do you want to be? Because I will be honest with you, your demeanor does not suit one of combat, not everyone is born to fight and kill, it is possible that you will never be a warrior like you want…so answer me this Hinata will you fight on even knowing that truth?" His words hit Hinata almost like a physical blow silencing her for a time as her mind raced showing her flashes of her clan, her family, her lost love, her defeat, and all of the events that coincided with them. After a long pause Hinata looked up into the Blondes face her face still trembling but set despite that fact.

"I..I will fight…I don't want to be powerless." Replied Hinata as Naruto let out a small happy chuckle.

"Well said Hinata well said. I think I can see my way to working with you while I am here in Konoha; it is not often to find someone who has something to fight for that would cause them to defy their nature. There is potential in you, just as there is in Sakura you just have to be strong enough to fight for it." He finished as despite herself Hinata found herself blushing at the older man's words along with Sakura as Ino blinked up at the man starts in her eyes.

"Hey, Hey do me next what is my potential?" called Ino completely missing the point of Naruto's words and just wanting to have the lord praise her in turn. Naruto turned towards his fellow blonde the leftovers of his last chuckle still fresh on his lips as he looked at the last member of the room.

"From your dress and voice I would say an actress, you remind me Princess Koyuki." Chuckled the blonde as Ino squealed at what she thought was a complement as beside her both Sakura and Naruko giggled knowing just how the princess and the lord got along. As the excitement died down at last Naruko turned to the man beside her recognizing something odd about the situation.

"Hey Dragon lord why do you still have that mask on, you can't drink with it on?" pointed out the girl as Naruto looked up and around the room considering her words.

_Hum, well I suppose showing my face isn't that big of a deal, after all I look little like the child I once was, besides it's been so many years I doubt even my old ramen haunt would recognize me. _Thought the blonde as with a small shrug he reached up to pull of the mask revealing his bright blue reptilian eyes and scaled cheeks to the girls before him. As the mask fell away the reaction was almost instantaneous. Sakura and Ino both blushed slightly at the man's face, as beside them Hinata turned beet red her mind showing her training with this blonde haired blue eyed man…and as that thought crossed her mind she found herself thinking back to another blonde. Naruko in the meantime having already seen the boy just shrugged it off as Naruto flashed the group a small smile his developed canines somehow giving him a since of wonder.

After a time the group finally departed from the home leaving Naruto and the Dragon lord to sit idly chatting in the sitting room. Before too long there was a noise of the front door opening as the pair of blondes turned toward a voice that rang out.

"Naruko I have some exciting news." Called Kushina as she moved into the sitting room taking a moment to notice those present.

"Turns out that Dragon lord of yours just arrived in Konoha we're going to go…" Kushina continued till she saw the pair before her. As her eyes traveled they found their way slowly to the blond figure sitting beside her daughter now facing her. His blond spiky hair the same as it had been the last time she had seen it…his eyes the same sapphire blue, and before she could spot herself she cried out in shot and joy.

"Minato!" cried the redhead as she sprung forwards bowling the Dragon lord off of his seat on the couch and over the back as Naruko watched the pair disappear over the back of the couch with a look of utter shock. From behind the couch there came a small commotion before Kushina looked down at the blonde she had just tackled through eyes already wet with tears taking note of the reptilian eyes, and the scaled cheeks her mind slowly snapping back to reality as she recognized that who she had just talked wasn't her lost love…and slowly as the facts started to come back to her, she recognized the markings of this stranger matching what she had learned from the sages.

"I…I….I." she managed as she stood up taking a few steps back from the blonde who slowly pushed himself back to his feet dusting off his cloak as he did. From the couch Naruko was watching the pair more than a little puzzle at the scene before her.

"I'm sorry, oh kami, I'm sorry I didn't you just." Kushina began but Naruto simply shook his head causing her to stop. He had seen this kind of reaction before, when a spouse had seen a loved one's face thought lost in a bar, or in the market. This then must be Kushina the mother he had learned about, idly he noted that he must resemble her husband once again adding to his growing suspicion that he was somehow related to the pair before him.

"It is alright Kushina; there is no need to apologize." Spoke the blonde his words allowing Kushina to calm herself enough to simply look embarrassed by her actions. After a moment she shook herself before speaking up her usual enthusiasm pushing back what embarrassment she may have held.

"Ok well good, so you're the Dragon lord I've heard about, mind telling me what you're doing in my house with my daughter?" fired the redhead recovering from her actions faster than Naruto would have thought possible. Naruto couldn't help but allow his face to break into a wide smile at the woman's forwardness, oh yes finally someone who understood how to address things.

"I was simply wandering the village and had a familiar feeling about this home, so I investigated and found Naruko who was kind enough to welcome me in, nothing more I can assure you. I assume from your attitude you are not surprised to see me so have you greeted my companions?" replied the blonde as Kushina nodded.

"Yes I meet with Tsunade and Shizune, have to say the new outfits were rather entertaining." To which Naruto simply shrugged.

"They insisted on entering undiscovered, sometimes the simplest tricks are the best. Besides cramming Tsunade into one of those armors was an entertaining time in and of itself my poor armorer had to thin out the armor enough for her to breath it was hardly more than paper." His words drawing a chuckle from Kushina as she could well imagine the reason for the necessary adjustments.

"I guess it would, well Dragon lord welcome to my home, Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze at your service." Finished the redhead as Naruto inclined his head to the woman.

"The pleasure is mine Kushina." Replied the blonde as Kushina gave him a pointed look.

"Is something wrong?" asked the blond as he stood up looking across at her as Kushina's eyes slowly examined the man before her. Her first instance may have been because of Minato, but now she was noticing more and more the small similarities the man before her shared with herself…odd things like the shape of his face, or the grin he gave her… sure features were different but still the similarities were there none the less.

"Nnnooo…but you haven't given us your name Lord; it seems only polite as you are a guest in our home." Replied the redhead deciding to throw caution to the winds and just force the question out into the open. Naruto for his part was think much along the same lines.

_Well I suppose there is nothing for it, at worst they are not blood of mine and I look at this as it stands…still family…if they were real why was I alone… I need answers._

"A question first Kushina, I have been told a great many reasons for you and Naruko to mistrust this village, but I don't believe I have heard the true reason. Neither Tsunade nor Shizune would speak to me on this and even Naruko guards the truth close to her. My name is such a truth, and if you wish it then I want to know why I am truly here?" finished the blonde as Kushina's face took on a saddened expression.

"Fair enough lord, the reason my daughter and I hate this village is because it robbed me of my son and would have taken my daughter if not for Jiraiya." started Kushina as she laid out her and Naruko's situation, explaining her own place as well as Naruko's referring to the loss of her son and everything else as Naruto's heart skipped a beat as the pieces of his own life fell into place his mind filling in the gaps as the story continued. As Kushina reached the end there was only one question left.

"What was your son's name?" asked the Dragon lord as Naruko moved over to stand beside her mother both looking at the man before them with a heavy sadness weighing down on them.

"His name was Naruto….Naruto Uzumaki." Kushina answered. As the words fell from her lips Naruto couldn't help but freeze. So that was it…all of it the beatings, the names, the suffering, why he had been alone, and the truth, the overwhelming truth that the two before him were willing to die not simply for themselves but to avenge his loss…and finally the last fact…these two before him…were his family.

"…so…What is your name?" asked Kushina as she looked up to see the blonde looking at the pair with small flecks of moisture already building in both of his eyes. The pair noticed this but before they could speak the man beat them to it.

"…my….my name…..Is Naruto Uzumaki…I was driven from Konoha when I stopped to look at this home when I was eight, I ran into the forest and fell into a shrine that held this mask. I have spent the last eleven years of my life in the land of Skyrim…and I have come home." Spoke the man slowly as the pair of Kunoichi's eyes widened at his words. There was a small pause as before as one twin blurs of red and yellow rocketed forwards and for the second time that night Naruto found himself taken to the ground as the pair of Uzumaki women cried tears of joy as Naruto cried out in turn taking the pair in his arms as hot tears crashed down his cheeks in turn.

Soon Konoha would pay the price for their actions…soon all debts would be paid…but for this one night the Uzumaki family simply reveled in being a family for the first time since the day of their birth.

**Ok that would be a chapter two for everyone. Now this one didn't have as much action, cause well that was last chapter lol. Ok for a few comments I still don't know when I'll be getting back to this story, again like I said on the onset this is just kind of a side project so I'm not making a whole lot of promises. If I get a lot of people liking the story, and get a call to continue it more I'll try but till then just be patient with me my main story has to be put on hold if I want to write others, as I don't multi task well with stories, I just write each chapter at once. So with that out of the way yes the family is together now, yes it may seem early but heck this is going to be a short story with a quick revenge destroy everyone plot so why not lol. Hope you enjoyed the chapter, Follow, Favorite, and Review if you want more and thanks to all of those that already have.**

**Songbird out.**


	3. Authors Noteand apology

**Announcement and Apology!**

I'm sorry….I am so sorry but I have to put an end to it now. Before you read any further understand this is my fault, and I do apologize. I'm taking the poll down, and I'm sorry, for those of you who voted read below, to understand why I did what I did.

I'm seeing a huge pattern in the votes and it's really going to make me stop wanting to write this story, for the poll I stuck up every single female character I could think of just to make sure I didn't miss any and that was my biggest mistake, because the majority of votes are going to women that in reality have no reason whatsoever to have any relation with Naruto in this story. That's fine if this was a 10 or 15 person harem where all of them are just collectables but I don't write characters like that, I write character for the story, that help make it better, not just serve as eye candy for fantasy stuff. I mean most of the top votes they have little to absolutely no character in the show, heck Yugao has a little more development but it's based on a love interest, so ya kind of useless for this story. I suppose this is my fault for offering the poll but fair warning if this pattern continues the story isn't going to go anywhere because you will basically be asking me to create OC's for three main characters as well as develop them in a realistic way to introduce them and all because…? And that is where the problem lies why? These characters are blank for the most part I just don't get it? For those harems where it is like 15-20 fine I get it there just names, but here they are actually going to be part of the story, so ask yourselves what if anything does an emotionally quite silent Anbu, and an elite shinobi from another village have to do with Naruto? You can argue the same for people like Tsume and Hana but at least there I have some way to get them in that fits with the story, these blank characters though just make me want to stop writing this. Making an OC is hard, making a good OC is harder, making a good OC that has no reason to fit into a story do so it's almost impossible, its asking me to write a whole new story just for that character and this is just a relaxing project for me, I want it to be fun, but if this becomes a chore I'm not going to do it anymore, so look I'm sorry I made a mistake I'm taking down the poll, because it was a mistake, if you want a girl in the harem then send me a PM with a reason why, I'll read it and respond, and no I'm not doing this because the girl I wanted didn't get picked, I'm doing this because a character like Yugito is winning the vote, along with others like her, aka no character, is exactly the kind of Pokémon, voltron, blowup doll I mentioned not wanting to put in the story, and if you want to prove me wrong then you tell me what her personality was in the Manga or the Show that proves me wrong great fine, I welcome it send me a PM yell rant or offer any point you have, but if you can't answer the simple question of why? Then sorry that girl does not belong in this story. Again I am sorry, as this moment I am taking from PM and Reviews only, so at this point we have.

1 Tsume

1 Koyuki

1 Fubuki

1 Tenten

1 Ayame

1 Hinata

1 Hana

1 Ryuuzetsu

Again I am sorry but the choice for me was simple either the poll left or the story stopped and I made my choice, hate me or anything else but that is my choice.

Anko Mitarashi (here to you coduss)

?

?

?


	4. Chapter 3

**I do not own Naruto in any way shape or form.**

I already had my AU previously, I'm sure some of you are angry about that but I stand by my position it was the right thing to do for the story, if you made it past hating me for that and still reviewed, favorite, and followed I thank you, and hope you like what comes next. The Harem is now concluded the votes counted and filed.

Small point here but I have a policy of trying to make every character of mine at least somewhat dimensional, i.e. no one note villain or hero. Yes I am going the evil Sarutobi rout but I am trying something I haven't seen before and I'd like you opinion once you finished the chapter to see if you like it. It is based off of an idea I have, simply put that any character can be anything if well written.

Also small point because some people seemed to miss it, ahem if you bashed another choice your vote was invalidated. I said this back in chapter 2 but many people have insisted on bashing, and for mostly stupid reasons and actually caused two girls to lose a chance at the harem when they would have otherwise have been members. Look I get it some of you don't like some characters, but say they are overused, stupid, or that they are somehow horrible characters is childish at best. People they are fictional characters, in a story they can be anything you want them to be and I for one am sick of people yelling about jumping on band wagons with a certain girl. Guess what I like almost all of the females of Naruto for different reasons, no kidding I don't hate any of them really. I know I just gave a huge AU against some characters, but there it wasn't the character so much as the lack there of that I was arguing against, you can call me a hypocrite but I do see a difference. Any way back to the naruto girls, each has faults but guess what people that is a person faults make them work! You want fun characters then they have flaws to overcome, or address and some of the made-up stuff is just stupid. Oh Sakura is a horrible fan girl who would kill if she was asked, or Hinata was a horrible stalker, or Anko is a slut…really people look at the show any evidence for any of this has to be blown so far out of proportion for it to become ridiculous at best, it's like saying wow Kakashi likes to read a dirty book so he is secretly kidnapping women to put into his own private sexdungen…ya you could argue that but really it's just stupid. Now am I saying you can't write this if you want of course not, go ahead and write a character like that if you want, but recognize that this doesn't affect the real character, they are free of any idea or opinion you have on them, ignore pairing, ignore what you have seen before and just take the story you read at what it gives you, if you hate it after that or hate a character that's fine, but at least hate if for your own reason instead of becoming a puppet will you. Look if some readers want to whine and throw mud at each other and writers fine, be childish, but guess what you will be treated as such, you don't like it then go and write the story you want, that's what I did with my first story, I saw something I didn't like, and instead of whining at others to change their work I went and made my own and what have I gotten a lot of people whining that my story is going how it does while not putting up any of their own work on the topic aka pointless trolling. So do us all a favor and don't waste my time with your childish remarks. Sorry to be preachy but enough people yelled about it I kind of had to respond.

-Anko (here's to you Koduss)

-Koyuki (by a landslide so I'm giving it to her right now) with 20 votes

-Hana/Tsume kind of ( It will be explained) with 13 respectively

-Hinata (read the AU above if you want my response to any comment) with 11.

**Snow's Swirling Dragon**

**Chapter 3**

"Talking"

"_Thinking/Mental conversation"_

"**DEMON/God or the like/large summon"**

"Jutsu/Shouts"

**-A leaf ablaze in a land of fire –**

"His name was Naruto….Naruto Uzumaki." Kushina answered. As the words fell from her lips Naruto couldn't help but freeze. So that was it…all of it, the beatings, the names, the suffering, why he had been alone, and the truth, the overwhelming truth that the two before him were willing to die not simply for themselves but to avenge his loss…and finally the last fact…these two before him…were his family.

"…so…What is your name?" asked Kushina as she looked up to see the blonde looking at the pair with small flecks of moisture already building in both of his eyes. The pair noticed this but before they could speak the man beat them to it.

"…my….my name…..Is Naruto Uzumaki…I was driven from Konoha when I stopped to look at this home when I was eight, I ran into the forest and fell into a shrine that held this mask. I have spent the last eleven years of my life in the land of Skyrim…and I have come home." Spoke the man slowly as the pair of Kunoichi's eyes widened at his words. There was a small pause as before, then as one twin blurs of red and yellow rocketed forwards and for the second time that night Naruto found himself taken to the ground as the pair of Uzumaki women cried tears of joy as Naruto cried out in turn taking the pair in his arms as hot tears crashed down his cheeks in turn.

Soon Konoha would pay the price for their actions…soon all debts would be paid…but for this one night the Uzumaki family simply reveled in being a family for the first time since the day of their birth. The three would stay like that for a time, Kushina sobbing over and over again apologizing as Naruko just buried herself into her twin's chest sobbing at having found him after all this time. During this Naruto the Dragon lord found himself shedding tears of joy at the dream he feared had died as a child…he had a family…and now nothing would stop him from staying with them…nothing.

As the family held one another across the village in a deserted office sat a photo of the final member of the family. The cold eyes of Minato Namikaze stared out from the frame where his photo hung looking down at the figure below him as he shuffled though a pile of reports and papers muttering to himself as he did.

"So the Dragon lord is in Konoha… he didn't appear to be much more than a boy, but there's something unsettling about him all the same…blast and there's still no word on that blasted student of mine…" finished the third throwing down a report from the Anbu teams he had dispatched to head out after Orochimaru. With an audible groan Sarutobi leaned back his eyes traveling up slightly to see the harsh look that Minato's portrait was giving him.

"Go ahead and glare boy…you can have your revenge once I'm dead…but Konoha will be standing." Grumbled Sarutobi standing to move over to a small cabinet that housed a few bottles. As the old man worked to pour himself a drink his eyes moved slowly up to the four portraits on the wall overshadowing his desk…and four fools he saw depicted in them, all of whom seemed to be glaring at him in the dim light from his lamp.

"You too sensei, just sit there and glare, but look what your teaching brought huh… nothing…nothing but pain." Continued the old man taking a swig of saki as his mind flashed back to the night he had realized just what a fool those four on the wall were.

-Flashback-

The Kyuubi was gone…the fourth lay dead upon the cold grass the warmth draining from him as his wife slipped out from blood loss and the boy was being carried to the hospital by his forces. Only when the roar of the fox had silenced had Sarutobi's mind turned to his own family…with a panic the old man rushed his old bones protesting the sudden movement till he had reached the birthing sanctuary. As he arrived his heart froze as he spied the Anbu who laid dead upon the stone floor their cracked mask showing blank faces staring without seeing…but even that did not prepare him for what he now knew must lay inside.

"N…No." the old shinobi managed as his legs fought to keep him up even as his eyes traced into the cave as he saw her there…silent…unmoving…gone. On legs that now felt as secure as an infant the battle worn man pushed himself forwards until he fell to his knees beside her still form. As his eyes traced over her he noted the wide crimson mark marring the simple white rob that she wore… a little having worked its way up to stain her now to pale cheek with a kiss of crimson.

Slowly Sarutobi brought a shaking hand up to gently wipe the red stain aside reaching down to pull the cold lifeless form of his wife into his arm even as his body shook with silent sobs. As he rested her limp form in his arms his mind showed him flashes of her, their wedding, the birth of their son's…the simple times they had shared…her smile…her voice. All gone now, all taken like so many other lives that night. As tears started to work their way down the man's cheeks he found himself rising, his wife's form held gently in his arm as though she was simply asleep. With an effort he made his way out of the cave his face drawn in a look of unimaginable pain. His feet slowly carried him forward until he stood at the edge of a small outcropping looking across at the village…his village in flames.

Even as his eyes slowly scanned the horizon he could see the devastation laid out before him…his mind showing him flashes of others like him clutching loved one's that would not wake. Whispering to children that would never know their parents…and for what…why had this happened.

"I…I don't understand…Sensei I did what you told me…I always did." Choked out the third as he sank to his knees his eyes vacant as he looked out over the smoldering village. As he eyes tracked back and forth over the scorched scenery his mind showed memories of his life…his faith. One by one his failures stood in testament, his son leaving the village…his student becoming a traitor and monster…now his village…his wife…even his hokage…his successor…all gone, and for what…what had all of this sacrifice brought.

"Yo...you were wrong sensei…kami we were wrong. All we believed…all of it, what was the point." Muttered the man as his eyes turned to the great stone faces now dyed crimson in the flames from the village. "You die at the hands of Madara because you wouldn't let go of him as a friend…your brother dies protecting comrades who just perish later in the war…and now the fourth because he wanted to love a jinchuuriki…if I had just been like the other villages this wouldn't have happened…the Uzumaki would have been a shield for us…our hokage would be alive...m...my wife…" managed the man before a truly horrible sound began to push out from between his lips.

It was then below the moon light of that horrible night with his village in flames and his love held dead in his arms that Sarutobi…the student of the first two hokage's died…the sound of his broken sobs accompanied by a manic laughter as his world shattered around him…his faith breaking as all he had loved now lay broken before him in sharp testament to what his beliefs had given him.

-flashback end-

With a small shake Sarutobi brought himself back to his office and away from the cliff so long ago. After that night he had changed, knowing exactly what his masters teachings had given him. The man had slowly changed after that, each decision slowly moving him close and closer into the shadows of his world each choice he made chipping away at the man he had once been.

The first order had been securing their Jinchuuriki. Despite his hate for the fox Sarutobi managed to hold himself back from harming the child. However, as the cries of the village rose for his blood he had taken the route best for his village and allowed them their target to vent; the fox would keep the boy alive so he put it out of his mind.

When some had protested his decision he had made it clear he would no longer tolerate such actions. A few deaths and seals had seen to that. The child's mother was kept under as any action from her could have split the village, and he would not have that after what they had already lost. He had moved to reactivate root placing his old teammate in charge, but on a shorter leash. Danzo had of course pushed the edges of what he was allowed; however after the death of twenty of his men executed by Sarutobi's own hand, he along with the rest of the council had learned that the old third was well and truly gone.

"You four could have saved them…all of them if you had just done what needed to be done…but no you smiled and gave speeches and what happened…everything was lost. I won't make that mistake again…I will not let lofty ideals stop me from doing what needs to be done for this village. If a few have to die fine, better them then letting my inaction curse the next generation…so glare you old fools…because I will be dammed if I follow your words ever again." Finished Sarutobi as he moved back to his desk under the watchful eyes of four Hokage's…including the sad looking face of a younger man whose photo lay beside the fourths, the haunted look of his past self-watching as his present self sold his soul away bit by bit.

* * *

><p>The next day found the three Uzumaki's all seated around a small table in the kitchen area of what would have been their home if events had not transpired the way they did. Naruko was busy chatting with Naruto about her time with Jiraiya while Kushina was fixing a quick meal for the three basking in the happiness of having both of her children before her.<p>

"So then this huge castle turned out to be a summons and we had to fight it, awesome huh." Finished Naruko reaching the end of one of her retellings.

"I have to say that sounds like quite the adventure Naruko." Chuckled Naruto as his sister beamed up at him. Kushina soon moved over to stand beside the pair setting a few dishes down and taking a seat so that she could see the two before her.

"Ok Naruko eat for now you can tell a few more of your adventures later."

"Ok mom." Chimed Naruko as she flashed the pair a fox grin.

"So I guess we head over to the compound after this, from what you told me it sounds like Tsunade will be ready to chew me out for heading out." chuckled Naruto as Kushina flashed him a warm smile.

"Ya you sure know how to push her buttons, still I don't know what else I should expect from my son…" replied Kushina as her mouth trembled slightly as she reached the final words. She still could not believe it, here right in front of her was her son…it hardly seemed real. Before the emotions she was feeling could blossom into a fresh series of tears Naruto leaned over to give the redhead a small embrace just holding her.

"It's ok Kushina I'm not going anywhere, I'm going to get you two out of here…we will have all the time we will need I promise." Reassured the blonde as Kushina nodded weakly. The three set back to the meal, but before they could get too much into the meal there was a knock at the door that drew the three around. With a small wave of one hand to his family, Naruto moved towards it just as another series of knocks began.

"Yes." Naruto spoke as he opened the door to find a woman a few inches shorter than him with bright purple hair dressed in a trench coat.

"Finally Kushina I came here early like you said and…who the heck are you?" fired off Anko noticing as she spoke that the figure before her was not the redhead she thought she had been addressing. As her eyes traveled up the figure her mind slowly put the pieces together.

_Huh….blonde hair….blue reptilian eyes…scaled cheeks….official robes….Kushina you sly minx you so you invite the Dragon lord over to get on his good side, not bad, still I can't say I disapprove. _Thought the woman as she gave the blonde before her another look over. As she did Naruto let out an audible sigh as her eyes traveled over his face for the third time in a row.

"Kushina would you mind telling your friend to stop undressing me with her mind… it's a little uncomfortable." Called Naruto causing Kushina and Naruko to snort into their breakfast as Anko gave him a challenging little smirk.

"Oh poor baby, don't tell me you weren't doing the same with the meal before you." Fired back Anko allowing her back to bend so that even under her coat her impressive figure stood out. Naruto, however didn't seem to notice as he looked into Anko's face with an equally challenging smirk.

"Sorry I don't deal in mind games, I prefer the real thing." Chuckled Naruto as Anko raised an eyebrow before mirroring the man's smirk.

"Oh so the boy does have a backbone, good maybe if you're lucky you'll get your shot Blondie."

"Maybe, but I think we might want to move this inside, unless you don't mind the village getting a free show." Chuckled Naruto as he stepped to one side allowing Anko to brush past him intentionally brushing up against him as she entered the house with a little too much sway in her hips to be believable.

As the purple haired woman entered into the kitchen area she suddenly found herself the focus of a pair of annoyed glares from the Uzumaki women before her. As she moved to plop down in a free chair she looked between the two as the front door clicked shut and Naruto made his way back towards the table.

"What's with the looks, jealous I made my move first?" Anko asked as both women suddenly look for a moment slightly sickened before shaking their heads Naruko speaking up before she could stop herself.

"Anko that's gross, Naruto's my brother!" called the little blonde as Naruto moved to sit back down at the table. Her words took a moment to register for Anko as she turned from where Naruto sat to Kushina then back to Naruko for a few moments before opening her mouth a few times in a pretty good imitation of a fish caught out of water.

"Wha…how…you?" Anko spluttered before Kushina leaned over to shake the purple haired women slightly out of her stupor.

"It's a long story Anko, for now just try not to hit on my son in front of me, ok." spoke Kushina her face turned up in a too friendly smile that set of every one of Anko's survival instincts.

"Ri-right." She managed before Naruto let out a small chuckle drawing her attention.

"Aw did my mom scare you off so easy, and here I thought you would be fun." Naruto chuckled as Anko shot him an annoyed look. However, before she could retort Kushina beat her to it leaning over to grab hold of one of Naruto's ears and pulling slightly at it.

"Ow ow ow, hey Kushina." Managed the blonde as his mother fixed him with the same dangerous smile she had used earlier.

"Naruto stop it, I won't have my son acting like a pervert in my presence. Got it?" she finished as Naruto nodded his head still in apparent discomfort.

"Ok, ok I'll be good. I swear if I'd known this is what a mom was like I'd have waited to tell you." Muttered Naruto even as the smile on his face betrayed his true feelings. From beside him Naruko let out a small snikker as the group sat back down to their meal. After a moment Anko couldn't handle not knowing anything about the simple oddity of the situation and decided to demand answers.

"Ok would one of you mind telling me just what's going on and why you're calling this guy;" here she threw a thumb over to where Naruto was leaning back slightly in his chair giving her a happy little smirk, "is your son, I mean he's got to be my age for crying out loud what did he do time travel?" fired off the purple haired woman as Naruko let out a small giggle.

"Of course not, Naruto just got sucked into another world that had him grow up till the dragon's that raised him sent him back here and he became the ruler of snow." Explained Naruko as if what she had just explained didn't make her sound completely mental. Anko looked from the blonde girl's proclamation to Kushina who just gave a small shrug and then over to Naruto who simply offered a small wave.

"Ok sure why not." Muttered Anko as she just settled down, entering into the silent staring contest that she and Naruto seemed to be engaged in. After the meal the group split up heading back to the compound Naruto's mask reaffixed to his face as they moved through the streets taking care to take different paths so as not to arouse suspicion. Thanks to the more direct route Naruto found himself arriving in the compound first finding an irate Tsunade waiting for him once he moved through the sealed doors.

"Where the heck did you disappear to, I swear we are deep in enemy territory and you decided to go on a walk and are gone all night. What kind of leader are you, and don't you dare try and be smart with me this isn't some joke everyone will be here soon and if you aren't ready." Continued the blonde woman as Naruto walked right past her giving her a small pat on the shoulder as he passed by speaking out in an almost bored tone.

"Ya ya look I already found a mother to yell at me, keep this up and all you can aim for is grandmother."

His words caused Tsunade to halt mid-sentence her hands closing into fists as she turned to face the retreating form of Naruto as he made his way into the building apparently unaware of the force of feminine rage he had left behind him.

…_.Grandmother….Grand…Why that spoiled, pompous, ignorant, childish, idiot. I swear the moment we are back in snow I'm burying him under that freaking country, safety or not….wait what was that about mother? _Wondered the woman as she noticed the arrival of Kushina and Naruko both looking around a happiness upon them that she hadn't seen the day before. Her eyes, however, tracked down to the form of Naruko who till now she had never meet, her face falling from anger to happiness as she looked over the violet eyes and blonde hair of the girl.

"Hey Tsunade come meet your goddaughter." Called Kushina as she spotted the woman waving her over to the pair as she did. Tsunade and Naruko exchanged greeting before the former scooped the girl up into a bone crushing hug whispering a series of apologies that Naruko brushed aside as she held the woman tightly. As the two held one another Tsunade noticed Kushina's eyes tracing away from the pair and around the open compound as if looking for someone.

"Hey Kushina what's up?" asked the sage after she had placed Naruko back down. Her words seem to snap Kushina out of it as she turned to answer Tsunade.

"Huh oh just looking to see if." Was as far as Kushina got before Anko moved into the compound area spotting the two and calling out.

"Hey Kushina, Naruko did Naruto show up yet?" called the woman loud enough for half the compound to hear her. Her words caused Tsunade to look around in apparent confusion as both Kushina and Naruko let out small groans at the purple haired woman's lack of subtlety. Tsunade was about to comment when Naruto poked his head out of a nearby doorway his mask pulled back on top of his mop of blond hair as he gave Anko a fanged smirk.

"Hey look at that, she missed me, I'm touched." Called Naruto as Anko shot him an annoyed grin before she raced forwards as Naruto pulled back into the compound a series of crashes along with a healthy mix of laughter and commotion rang out as Tsunade turned to see Kushina hanging her head as Naruko let out small giggles of apparent enjoyment.

"Figures I find my son and he's turned into a lady killer…just like his father." muttered Kushina as she turned to start explaining things to Tsunade.

* * *

><p>A few hours later found Naruto seating in a meeting room of the compound his eyes scanning slowly across those gathered. There were the familiar faces of Kushina, Tsunade, and Shizune along with those he had meet before the meeting including Anko and Jiraiya who seemed rather relaxed all things considered. Across from them were a group of four figures all apparently examining the Dragon lord who sat before them? As the doors to the room were slung shut Jiraiya let out a small cough drawing everyone's attention to him.<p>

"Thank you all for coming, we all know why we are here so I think we can skip the formalities." Began the elder sage before a voice cut across his.

"Hold it Jiraiya, I get that we want his help but are you seriously considering letting him know everything, what if he turns us into the hokage?" called a feral looking woman whose hair jutted out in amass of spikes that did nothing to conceal the bright red fangs and feral eyes she now focused on the masked form of Naruto. From beside her a small sound of agreement came from a stoic looking man who turned a pair of pale eyes upon Naruto as well.

"I must agree with Tsume on this Jiraiya, we have risked too much to simply allow faith to carry our secrets." Added Hiashi as Jiraiya looked between the two clan heads before looking over to the other two guests both of whom seemed to be considering their position carefully.

"I will trust in Jiraiya, but I do have concern about exposing all of us to him in such a manner." Added a grim faced man with long brown hair that fell down his back. From beside the three a final voice spoke up in apparent impatience.

"I am with Murakumo, Jiraiya is the only reason we were able to safely connect with one another if he trusts this man then I do as well." Finished a pale faced woman with short black hair that hung just to the base of her neck. Jiraiya gave the final pair a small nod of gratitude. The two members of the Kurama clan had been hard to approach given their clan's private nature, but after he was able to aid their daughter he was able to bring them into the fold. As the sage's eyes came around the group he settled on Naruto's masked face that gave a small incline before the blonde's voice rang out.

"It seems that a few of you are hesitant about my presence." Started Naruto as he pushed himself up to his feet striding forwards to stand in the center of the room so that all of their eyes could focus on him.

"You seem to be under a misunderstanding as to why I am here so I will explain it so that there is no misunderstanding." He continued as his masked face traced over to where Kushina sat her face set as she listened to her son's words. At the same time the other members of the room found themselves drawn towards the youth before them unable to look away from his striking form.

"In the next month I will be departing this village with those who wish to do the same. If anyone tries to stop this I will personally reduce all that they hold dear to powder before their eyes before ending their lives in the most painful way that I am able to. This village has wronged not only myself but my family since the day of my birth and I will see that they pay for every wrong they have levied against me if it means I have to burn this continent to the ground to do so." Finished the blonde allowing the silence now penetrating the room to settle on the group like a physical cloud.

"Wait…I thought you were here to discuss escape, what is this about vengeance, and who are you?" called Tsume pushing past her shock at the figures words. From beside her the other three nodded in agreement as Naruto turned his masked face over towards the four.

"I have no need to run from my enemies Tsume-san, I only purport to remove those I care for to safety and to spare the innocent my wrath should I stay. As for vengeance…no Tsume this is justice;" continued the youth as he pulled back his mask showing a pair of blazing blue eyes and a face that froze the four before him.

"Mi…Minato?" managed Hiashi as Naruto turned his eyes over giving the Hyuuga a small shake of his head.

"No Hiashi I am not my father, my name is Naruto Uzumaki, Dragon Lord of Snow and I am here to correct the mistake that this village has become." Finished the blonde as the four looked on open mouthed at the figure before them. Hiashi's mind flashing back to that horrible night when he had held his wife even as the life left her, for the crime of simply caring for the child of their friend. Hiashi had cursed himself when he had found the boy missing, feeling he had failed his late love in not protecting the boy.

The pair of Kurama's looked on in confusion not being able to understand how the man before them could be the boy they had heard about from the others looking over at Jiraiya to help explain this series of events. Tsume in the meantime was having her own mental debate as despite herself she felt a small heat stirring in her body. Inuzuka's in general were more in contact with their primal instincts, and this also went a great deal towards choosing their partners. They favored strength, loyalty, and the fact that the man before her happened to have a few feral qualities of his own didn't hurt either. After a time Kushina stood to move over to Naruto looking around at those gathered with a firm authority that they had come to recognize from her.

"My family is leaving along with any of you who wish to join us, Jiraiya has found that Orochimaru is to invade during the chunnin exams, the resulting confusion will be enough for us to escape without having to fight the entire village, if we want freedom this is the time for it…I leave for Snow with those I care for the choice to follow is yours." She finished as those around looked at one another for a time before one by one nodding in agreement.

"Well Kushina looks like this is in your pups hands from here on out, I hope he has a plan." She added as her eyes turned to Naruto who had a wide grin that spread across his face as he gave a small motion of one hand that had his two armored guards enter the room carrying massive scrolls that seemed somehow too heavy even for their massive size.

"Oh I wouldn't worry about that Tsume, you see I didn't come here empty handed chuckled the blonde as the group moved forwards.

* * *

><p>As the meeting was occurring outside in the yard of the compound a few youths stood or sat waiting for the meeting to conclude. Naruko sat beside Hinata the pair sharing a small conversation as they idly petted the white pup that was stretched out between their laps. Across the yard a pair of feral youths sparred, as the boy clad in a grey hoodie leapt over the older girl's back before she spun her pony tail swinging out behind her as she dropped slamming a leg back to catch the boy in the chest. As the figure flew back Hinata let out a small call of support.<p>

"Ha…hang in there Kiba."

Kiba in the meantime was pulling himself out of a bush spitting a few leaves out as he looked over flashing a grin to the pale eyed girl as he did.

"Don't sweat it Hinata my sister couldn't keep me down if she wanted to." He called right before a small clump of earth impacted his head flinging him back into the same bush as a bark of laughter rang out across the compound.

"Ya, and here I thought I was taking it easy one you pup." Called Hana as she brushed a bit of dust from her white vest a small feral grin aimed towards where Kiba was reemerging from the bush bits of dirt clinging to his spiky black hair. The pair of girls couldn't help but let out giggles at this as from their lap Akamaru let out a small bark of agreement. From behind the girls came a small huff of humor that drew Naruko's eyes around to her teammate who stood leaning against the side of the compound watching the group's activities but standing apart from it all the same.

"Hey was that a laugh Sasuke don't tell me you found your since of humor." Called Naruko in a mocking tone that caused the dark haired boy to give her a small scowl that she replied to with an even larger grin. As Naruko turned back to the events that had lead her emotionally muted teammate to be there with them today.

-Flashback-

It was during their journey back to snow when Naruko had been sending a message to Jiraiya that she had turned to find her teammate standing behind her, looking down at her with a blank expression. Naruko's mind had frozen as the horrible possibilities of what awaited her rushed past her, and despite herself she began to build up the chakra necessary for a first strike if things came to it.

"So that's how you were sending them, you know you should be more thorough when destroying them. I didn't know what to make of them when I first stumbled across some of the leftovers, but after a while I got the gist of it." Spoke the black haired youth as Naruko bit her lip still holding her chakra in place if it would be needed.

"Ya…and what is that."

"You are intending to leave the village… with your mother and a few others for the death of your brother Naruto." replied Sasuke his words freezing Naruko as they fell.

"How…no one knows about Naruto." she managed before Sasuke simply shrugged.

"My guess is a genjutsu, nothing more, for the sharingan it was nothing it broke the day on the bridge with Haku, why do you think I froze enough to get hit like that." He continued as Naruko's mind flashed back to the picture of the skewered Uchiha.

"So…so what now?" Naruko finished looking up into her teammate's eyes. For a long moment the two simply looked at one another before Sasuke turned his back to Naruko as he spoke.

"Nothing just destroy that message properly…and when you leave I am coming with you." Without further comment Sasuke began to move away before Naruko called out to him obvious confusion in her voice.

"Bu..but why?" she called as Sasuke paused for a moment looking back over his shoulder his eyes shining red.

"Because that village took my mother, my clan, my brother, and my friend from me." he finished before turning to walk away leaving a silent Naruko behind.

-Flashback end-

As these thoughts left Naruko the group's attention was drawn to a sudden movement as the sliding door to the meeting opened and Naruto moved out looking around at those gathered before him his mask pulled back so that he could look around at them pausing for a moment as he noted the pair of Inuzuka's he vaguely remembered from his past.

"The meeting is over, your families will fill you in on the details in the meantime I am here to offer you an opportunity. We will be leaving this village soon, and with any luck it will not involve an abundance of combat, but that may not be the case, I am therefore offering my abilities in training in addition to your families to prepare you." Called the man as Naruko let her face split into a wide grin as she looked around at Sasuke who had a smirk on his face as he nodded his head in apparent appreciation of this. The pair of Inuzuka's in the meantime were looking at Naruto one with curiosity, while the other fighting a familiar heat that her mother had recently experienced. Hinata in the meantime was looking up at the blond a small blush on her cheeks as she forced herself to give a firm nod.

"Well then those who wish for the training can find me here, in the meantime I have some small business to attend to." Finished the blonde as he pulled his mask down reaching inside his robes as he did.

"Huh? Business what business?" called Naruko before a figure leapt out of the room behind clad in a grey suit covered slightly by a large overcoat the fluttered out behind the figure as it charged the masked man. Before Naruko could call out a warning Naruto had spun a pair of golden daggers finding themselves in his hands as he parried a kunai flipping the attacking figure over him and into the courtyard where she landed her coat fluttering behind her as she turned her purple haired face up towards the masked man.

"You get a girl a dress, and offer to help her get used to it I have to say Naruto you do aim to please." Anko called before she sprung forwards to meet Naruto half way as their weapons clashed again sending up sparks as they did. Naruko was about to comment as beside her she heard a small eep before a sudden weight made itself known as Hinata collapsed into her, her mind overloading from the name she had just heard attached to the older blond figure.

* * *

><p>A few weeks later found a group standing once again the yard of the Snow compound Naruto stepping in and out of blows from a pair of Inuzuka's both clad in a lightly armored form of chakra armor modified for their clan use. When Naruto had given the armor out Tsume had decided to take the gift to the next level in moving to a local armorer to help make additions to the suits. The Inuzuka's armor including her own now held light black plates of armor on a few vital areas, making the armor appear closer to Anbu than its previous form. To add to this the new armors also came with a pair of black gauntlets ending in clawed figures to incorporate their style. Truth be told as Tsume watched her children spar with the Uzumaki she couldn't help wonder just how dangerous her clan would become now that Genjutsu and Ninjutsu no longer held an advantage over them. Before she could ponder this more she noted a sudden commotion as Kiba went flying past her into the compound and Hana found herself laid face down in the dirt Naruto sitting on her back giving the pair a happy grin from his perch.<p>

" I told you not to over extend yourselves, the armor can only do so much, remember if you rely on it all you are doing is weakening yourselves." Called Naruto as he pushed himself up Hana giving him a feral growl from the ground as he flashed her a small smirk.

"You know if I didn't know any better Tsume I would say your daughter was starting to like Naruto." chuckled Kushina stepping out beside her friend and grinning as the Kiba moved past them and back into the fight with an accompanying growl.

"Maybe she is, I have to say he's quite the man Kushina you should be proud…I know Minato would have been." She added as Kushina smiled out as Naruto moved to throw the figures around teaching them, but not babying them as he did.

"I think you're right Tsume…and I am proud so very proud. Still wish he wasn't the lady killer like Minato I had to beat other women off with a stick when we were first dating, and now Naruto's just like him." chuckled Kushina as Tsume flashed a feral grin.

"Don't need to tell me twice, heck if I were a few years younger you'd have to worry about me." chuckled the woman as Kushina gave a small giggle.

"Trust me Tsume I have enough to worry about as it is, Anko, Hana, heck even little Hinata are following him around like one of your lost puppies, at this rate he'll be able to bring back the Uzumaki family single handedly."

"I thought you'd be bothered by that, you sound almost ok with all the attention." Asked Tsume a little confused by the redhead's acceptance of her son's current habits. Kushina in turn simply shrugged before looking out at the match before her.

"I suppose, when Naruto noticed the attention from Hana and Anko he asked me about our clan, turns out in Skyrim and the dragon priests if a woman wants to be married to a man then she proves herself he accepts her as a wife something about the dragon's mating being about proving one another, from what he said there isn't a limit the number in a particular group." Finished Kushina as Tsume fixed her with a curious look.

"So what does the male have to do to prove himself?" questioned Tsume as Kushina gave a small shrug.

"According to him if he wishes to be with the woman he must offer any aid he can to help her prove herself his duty is to give her the opportunity, and help her to along the path, this way they grow closer until the time has arrived. Apparently he cannot take a wife that does not prove herself first, something about if his love is not strong enough to support her work then his flame is too weak to kindle the next spark."

"And you're ok with this?" probed the Inuzuka matriarch.

"I just want my family to be happy Tsume, besides I like the idea of lots of grandbabies, and Naruko keeps taking about having a bunch of nieces and nephews to spoil." She added with a small smirk as Tsume looked up at her before looking over to where Hana was staring down Naruto waiting to make the next move. With a wide smile on her face Tsume called out her hand raised to her mouth to help carry the sound.

"HANA YOU BETTER STEP UP IF YOU WANT TO GET THE BOY! I WANT GRANDPUP'S TOO!"

This caused Hana to spin around her face beet red as she glared back at her mother.

"MOM WHAT THE HELL!" she called before Kiba was thrown again slamming into her back and putting both Inuzuka into the ground yet again.

"I told you to not to take your eyes off your opponent for anything Hana." Spoke Naruto looking down as Hana pushed herself up looking angrily up at the blond before her.

"Ya well…what was I supposed to do." She muttered as the blush worked its way up her face and she found herself unable to meet the blonde's eyes. In answer Naruto stepped over placing a hand under her chin and turning her face to his a smile playing across his lips as he looked into her eyes.

"Simple you fight for what you want."

Naruto's words seemed to register in Hana's mind her blush rising as she began to lean in closer to Naruto her lips inches from his own. Before.

"THAT'S IT GET IN THERE!" called Tsume causing Hana to spin around again.

"MOTHER!" she screamed before she felt a small push and found herself falling back over Kiba who had been pushing himself to his feet behind her landing in a pile blinking up to see Naruto's smiling face above her.

"Eye's on the prize Hana." He chuckled before the three resumed their work. After a few hours of work the Inuzuka's left leaving their chakra armor in the compound so as not to allow its presence to be spotted. Kushina and Naruko, who had stayed near to Naruto as much as possible, allowed themselves some time to train themselves before going above and beyond to assure Naruto they would be back by dinner causing the three to laugh at the simple intensity of the situation that to most would be so common.

So it passed that Naruto found himself playing host to three Hyuugas. Hiashi had refused to allow his daughter to attend such instruction without his presence, and Hanabi had insisted on being present as well. At the moment both Hiashi and his youngest sat on the porch along with an armored Shizune all watching as Naruto instructed Hinata.

"I said hit me!" called Naruto as he stood before a slightly shaking girl who seemed unsure of what to do with herself. Hinata's mind was a blaze of conflicting ideas as she looked up at the boy she had loved so long ago now a man looking down on her with a hard face she could hardly believe was upon him. Before Hinata could get herself together Naruto let out a pained sigh looking away from her for a moment as if working to stomach what was to come. Then without warning he swung his hand around to catch Hinata across the face with his fist slamming her back and onto the ground. As Hinata fell there was a slightly movement from Hanabi before Hiashi rested a hand upon his daughters shoulder holding her in place as she looked on ahead having already discussed what was to come with Naruto before the training had gotten underway.

Hinata found herself sprawled upon the hard ground looking up through slightly teary eyes at Naruto who was looking down at her his face a contorted mix of anger and sadness. As Hinata looked she felt the dull pulse of pain from her cheek as she managed to stammer out towards the figure above her.

"Wh…why." Her words causing Naruto to turn his gaze down on her his reptilian eyes showing a sadness she couldn't not remember seeing in the before.

"Because you chose this path Hinata." replied Naruto as Hinata gazed up at him in confusion. A moment later Naruto continued never breaking his eyes away from the girl below him.

"You chose to fight Hinata, and fighting requires strength you must hold your convictions in battle higher than anything else. If you enter a fight halfheartedly then you are asking to fall…and I don't want to see you die." Continued the blonde as he stepped back from her never looking away from her wide eyes as he did.

"Get up Hinata, you aren't strong enough to protect your life yet." Continued the blonde staring down at the girl before him, as she dropped her head turning away from his eyes. Hinata's mind now turned inwards her own weakness and self-doubt berating her even as the voice of Naruto joined the others that had spoken down to her. For a time it seemed she might drowned in these voices before a yell rang out.

"HINATA I SAID GET UP! THERE IS NO SHAME TO FALL ONLY IN NEVER TRYING SO STAND!" bellowed Naruto as Hinata's eyes flew open seeing Naruto's eyes still upon her. For a moment she seemed unable to move, till slowly she found her legs moving under her helping to push her back to a standing position. As she reached her feet she noted the fierce smile that had spread across Naruto's lips as he looked at her.

"This is my way Hinata, this is the way of the dragon, weak or strong, young or old, you stand before your challenge to the end…this is who I am Hinata, I am not the boy who ran from the people of this village full of fright…I am the boy who stood before you beaten and bruised but standing tall, if you want to know that boy then you must learn this lesson well. Now HIT ME!" Shouted the man spreading his arms out before Hinata his words still ringing in her ears as she saw flashes from the day she had first meet the blonde. That was who she had loved…that was who she had wanted to be…and now he stood before her unwilling to let her be anything else…all he asked was that she stand.

With a cry Hinata sprang forwards her palm outthrust towards the man before her as his smile seemed to encompass his whole face. Before her blow could contact with him Naruto spun grabbing her hand to fling her aside back to the ground where she skidded several feet before looking back up at him were he stood motionless watching her as if waiting for something. For a moment Hinata felt that same despair creeping back over her, but unlike before it did not bind her, instead with a push she forced herself up seeing the beaming smile return to Naruto's face as she did.

"That is the fire I respect Hinata, keep it with you and you need never fear anything…now again hit me!" finished the blonde as the girl charge him again.

Across from the pair Hanabi looked up at Hiashi who was giving the pair a soft smile.

"Father why are you smiling, and why is Hinata acting like that?" the girl asked as Hiashi looked away from the spar before him and down at his youngest confused face.

"Nothing Hanabi, just memories." Replied Hiashi as his mind showed him a flash of his wife Hitomi standing defiantly before the council and the village for her beliefs.

_Are you watching dear…you daughter is just like you, and it looks like she has found what she is ready to fight for._ Thought the man as he watched the pair of combatants continue their dance.

* * *

><p>The tournament was now only a day away as Naruto with his mask in place slowly made his way through the village his pair of guards forming an intimidating show behind him their black armor shining in the midday sun as the three made their way through the village. The day before the plans had been set into their final places and all that was left now was to wait to see how this conflict played out. Naruto however, was not one to sit idly by, so at the moment he and his guards were headed to a small training area to set up a final card to play the coming day. As the three entered into the deserted field a small breeze drifted through tussling the grass and tree's as it went. Naruto suddenly paused turning slowly to spy a nearby tree line, his guards coming to attention as well as their hands slowly drifted down to their blades, there armored helms looking to Naruto for instructions.<p>

"You are very skilled I didn't even realize I was being followed. It seems, however, that luck was not on your side that last breeze gave me you're scent, so you might as well come out." called the blonde to the apparently deserted field. For a moment it seemed as if nothing was going to respond before four figures seemed to meld themselves from the shadows of the trees looking across at Naruto through a set of white porcelain masks.

"So the Hokage has you trailing me around the village, may I know the reason?" he called as a final masked form stepped out between the others looking across at Naruto through a bear mask.

"We have been sent in regards to the request that was made of you by our Hokage a week ago, will you sign the treaty or not?" called the masked man as Naruto turned to the group letting out a small chuckle. A few weeks ago Sarutobi had visited the Dragon Lord proposing a treaty between the villages. In order to not arouse suspicion Naruto had taken the treaty requesting time to look the document over before replying.

"Do you honestly expect me to believe you waited till we were alone in a secluded area just to get my answer, why don't you just say what you are here for?" Commented the blonde as the five Anbu shifted slightly.

"You never intended to sign the treaty did you?"

"Obviously you didn't expect me to in the first place, the paper was little more than a contract for my nations subservience, do not mock me Shinobi I am not one to try and play with political games. I would have almost had more respect if you had simply tried to force me into your view from the start." Finished Naruto as the five Anbu drew blades looking across at the youth.

"I see…well then prepare to join Konoha." Replied the masked figure as Naruto shrugged out of his bulky robs a pair of golden dragon blades appearing in his hands as he did.

"I think not, prepare for a warriors death." Shot back Naruto as the five figures charged across the open field towards the three. Two of the Anbu broke off from their fellows heading for Naruto's guards as the remaining three charged straight ahead to the masked Dragon lord who began chanting in a language they couldn't understand.

With a burst of speed the three Anbu flung themselves forwards blades swinging down to stop the man from completing whatever he had planned. After the briefing from Kakashi none of the group were willing to pull their punches against such a fighter. To their surprise the blonde figure didn't shift at all as the blades calm whistling down towards him sinking into him a moment later.

With a sudden shower of sparks all three Anbu looked on horrified as their blades meet the man's exposed flesh a sudden shower of sparks and snapping spilling forth as their blades shattered upon the man's skin showing the smallest of crimson lines to mark where their blows had struck. As this sight assaulted their eyes the three moved to scatter two flying back. The final member however was not so lucky.

As the final Anbu moved to follow their partners they found their arm grasped in a vice like grip. As pain shot down the shinobi's arm they turned their white mask to see the Dragon lord's hand digging right through the arm of his uniform and biting into the flesh below, crimson trails running down the lord's fingers as the chanting came into focus.

"Naal dii fen Zu'u kren thun do dahrin. ahrk drun veyl suleyk do gosvern. .. Kren." (By my will I break law of reason. and bring forth the power of heaven. . . shatter) spoke the blonde as a moment later the caught Anbu suddenly stiffened his whole form going ridged as his fellows looked on helpless. With a small jerk Naruto pulled his hand free from the man's a small cracking accompanying the motion as the turned to face the remaining two opponents.

"Sn…snake?" called one of the remaining two Anbu as they watched their fellow's unmoving form. Before they could move, However, Naruto spun a golden dagger glinting in the sunlight for a moment before with a small spin Naruto continued forwards the frozen form of Snake slowly shifting to fall in half crashing to the ground where it shattered a moment later in to frozen fragments that glinted darkly against the bright green they found themselves resting in.

A credit to the Anbu's training; neither fled then instead setting themselves to continue the fight as the man's form slowly began to emanate a ghostly blue glow as frost began to gather around him.

"Captain I will stall him you prepare to hit him with everything you have, otherwise I'm afraid we don't have a chance." Called the bear masked Anbu's fellow her wolf mask glaring ahead has she stepped before her captain drawing a pair of kunai as she did. Bear seemed to want to argue for a moment before bowing his head in agreement.

"Hold him then…I won't miss." He replied as with a nod Wolf raced forwards towards the oncoming blond. As she raced across the open grass she leapt firing off a slew of kunai and shuriken towards the blonde figures before her. As the steel blades descended down Naruto gave the figure a moment's glance before slamming both hands up to form a wall of ice to intercept the metal allowing it to sink simply into the surface with a series of small cracks.

Before Naruto could move he noticed the vague motion of the kunoichi behind his wall as he spied a sudden red glow rushing forwards at his creation.

"Clever, it seems you won't be so easy." Called Naruto as the fire Jutsu slammed into his wall of ice turning it to water and blasting the now flaming blades forwards towards him. Before the flaming missiles could impact Naruto kicked against the ground below him seeming to float back on the air itself gliding away as the fiery projectiles bit into the earth all around him. As his feet found earth again Naruto spun slamming a blade down into the arm of the Anbu who had moved to attack him from the rear.

Wolf didn't even seem to notice as the blade plunged into her arm as she landed on a final sign her eyes behind her mask blazing as they meet Naruto's own. As Bear watched the pair disappeared into a sudden torrent of flame that engulfed them sending up a small detonation of earth and smoke around the field. As the smoke continued to billow out sounds to clashing steel and smaller fires continued to appear from the cloud letting him know that the battle still raged.

As bear continued to work through his seals the noise and flames finally died down as Wolf came flying out to slam into the ground her Anbu mask breaking as connected with the ground spilling a mop of brown hair onto the grass below, her Anbu armor torn and bloodied her right arm missing completely from the elbow down. As his eyes tracked up from the broken form of his partner he saw the Dragon lord standing in the flames small smattering of dust upon him. Bear also noted an arm clutched in his hand while a kunai lay stabbed clearly into the figures shoulder a small trickle of blood running from the spot. With a small movement the lord tossed the arm into one of the raging flames reaching up to rip the kunai from his shoulder as he marched forwards to stand over Wolf his masked face looking down at the woman who stared defiantly back at him.

"It is a shame we meet as enemies, your fire was bright. Take heart that you will find no shame among the dead, and carry this with you as proof that for a moment you made a dragon bleed." Spoke Naruto as he bent down laying the kunai softly into the woman's hand even as he slashed his blade almost gently across her throat bringing death almost instantly to the warrior. As he rose from the fallen foe he turned just in time to see bear land on his final seal throwing his hands forwards into the ground as the ground began to tremble all around him.

"Jukai Kōtan!" cried out bear as massive wooden structures surged forwards out of the ground flinging themselves forwards towards Naruto their tips sharpened into deadly spears. Naruto was forced to fling himself back to avoid the attack as spear after spear of wood rose and pelted towards him. As he avoided another pair of wooden missiles he swept his arm forwards a blast of pure winter flying forth towards the Anbu only for another series of branches to rise up turning into frozen statues in his place.

"It seems Konoha has some true warriors after all." called Naruto as he glided in and out of the wooden assault idly slicing a pair of wooden stakes from a failed attack and twisting to fling them forwards towards the stationary Anbu again only for more surging wood to brush them aside.

"I have been given my mission and I will not fail my lord, my comrades deaths will not be in vain!" called the bear masked Anbu as another series of wooden tendrils surged forwards towards the blonde.

"Well said warrior!" called Naruto as he grabbed on branch and with a tremendous force ripped it back tearing it out from its fellows and swinging it round like a club to bash aside a pair of massive roots that swung down to crush him. With a jerk Naruto discarded the root flinging himself forwards into the wave of vines dodging closer and closer as he called forth the words of his clan. As he raced nearer Bear's vines formed a dome around him as others sprang forwards to continue the assault, but it was to no avail as Naruto landed before the wooden structure his arms glowing like stars as the full fury of winter rushed around him.

"Die well warrior, Naal dovahro viilt Zu'u gaar suleyk nilaadaan. .. kiindah do diinaan rein!" (By the dragon's right I unleash the power forbidden...birth of the frozen roar) cried the masked man as pure white light flooded forth from him as the very air around him seemed to freeze the wooden attack becoming a crystalline statue dominating the landscape. As Naruto leaned back from his work he noted the approach of his guards both sporting minor injuries but carrying the dead figures of the other Anbu carrying a mark for root above their masked faces, and looking much younger than those he had battled.

"My lord what should we do now?" called the first as Naruto turned to look around the field a sigh leaving his lips as he motioned for the pair to let the two they carried fall to the ground.

"I will handle this he replied as with a small motion ice slowly moved forwards to cover the remaining bodies slowly incasing them in shimmering coffins of ice. As the pair of guards watched Naruto raised a hand and with a swiping motion the ice all around the field suddenly shattered into a fine powder that turned the area into winter day for a moment before the heat of the sun caused the flecks of cold to vanish leaving the torn area as the only proof of the battle that had raged.

"I do not relish killing such warriors…let us be done here and get out of the blasted country." Muttered Naruto as he moved to prepare the true reason for his coming here today.

* * *

><p>That night Naruto returned to the compound to find Kushina and Naruko waiting for him both greeting him with open smiles as he walked in.<p>

"Welcome back Naruto." called Kushina moving forwards to embrace her son as beside her Naruko threw away all subtlety and simply flung herself onto her brother's back with a happy cheer.

"Haha nice to be back you two, honestly I thought you two would get tired of welcoming me back every day." Chuckled the blonde as the two shook their heads as him as they moved inside. Once everything had been set the Uzumaki's had taken to replacing themselves with clones so as to be able to spend their nights with the whole family making this kind of arrival an almost daily occurrence for the group.

Inside they found Tsunade, Shizune and Jiraiya gathered discussing final plans for the coming day.

"Hey welcome back, did you get your preparations completed?" called Jiraiya as the three Uzumaki's entered the room.

"It is ready, we are covered, let us hope your old teammate is as much of a power-hungry fool as you say he is." Called Naruto as Tsunade let out a snort.

"No fear of that, he'll be here to start the attack no problem, I just hope we manage to get everyone one out before the worst starts to happen." Added the blonde woman as the group nodded in agreement. As the six continued to discuss the matter further Shizune turned to Naruto.

"Naruto I have a question?"

"Hm, what is it Shizune?" replied Naruto turned to face the dark haired woman.

"I just wanted to know why you didn't want to damage Konoha more on your way out, I mean after all they did I expected you to ride in on dragons to burn the whole place to ash once we had left." She finished as the other members of the group turned to hear Naruto's answer. With a small sigh Naruto leaned back on his hands looking up at the ceiling of the room for a moment his eyes vacant as he allowed his mind to consider the question. After a time his gaze dropped to Shizune his voice coming out in a steady thrum.

"Because Shizune that would make me no better than them, there are good people in this village…just today I slew three warriors I would have been proud to fight beside…and I am sure that there are others in this village whose only crime is loyalty to their home. They chose to destroy my family…and me. Those responsible will pay but not at the cost of innocent blood as well. For now I only wish to remove those I can from this place…who knows if they leave us be there may be no need to put the village to the flame." Finished Naruto as Kushina looked around at Naruko who looked conflicted her mind showing her the faces of her friends she would soon be leaving behind, hoping that they wouldn't someday have to become her enemies.

"Tomorrow a great deal of this village will die thanks to the invasion, and it is likely we will have to kill a few just to escape ourselves, but the choice will be theirs, if they let the blood rest so will I, I will walk away from my past here and leave this village to stand." Continued the blonde as Naruko looked up into her brother's eyes.

"An…and if they don't?" asked Naruko as Naruto gave her a sad smile.

"Then I pray that those not deserving of the flame do not stand before me Naruko…I truly hope that." Replied Naruto as Naruko leaned into his side finding comfort as her brother held her close knowing he would do what he could to spare those he could. As night fell on the final night before the tournament Naruto found himself sitting upon the house's roof looking out over the city his face fixed on the Hokage monument, particularly the face of his father.

"Do you think he will understand?" asked Naruto to the darkness. After a moment Kushina made herself known stepping forwards along the tiled roof to sit herself beside her son giving him a small smile as she ran a hand gently through his golden locks.

"Minato…he would my maelstrom, he had to make choices like this to, during the war he had to kill hundreds to protect those he loved…he spoke to me about it sometimes, but he said every time he saw the faces of those he loved it didn't matter to him." whispered Kushina as she smiled down at her son.

"Sounds like a man worthy of his legend…no matter what happens tomorrow I promise you we will look upon this sky from the safety of Snow and all of this will be a distant nightmare."

"I trust you son… we all do, and trust me Minato will be watching over us as well." Added the mother as below her gentle hand Naruto found himself smiling. Come what may tomorrow Konoha would learn the price of its actions, then it was in fates hands if dragon flame would engulf the village, but that again would come in time for now Naruto simply let himself relax in the comforting presence of his family.

* * *

><p>The next day found Naruto seated along with a few other dignitaries in the stadium seating across from where the hokage sat. Idly he allowed his eyes to track to either side of him where a few fat nobles sat discussing matters he found about as interesting as the political meetings he had attended back in Snow.<p>

_Note to self… give Koyuki a raise…wait I don't pay her….maybe I'll just give her Snow she'd like that…I think, hm come to think of it maybe I should have warned her that I was about to basically declare war on another nation…well I guess she'll find out soon….this isn't going to be a fun homecoming… still focus on the now worry about getting destroyed by a princess later..._thought the blonde as he settled down to watch Naruko throw Neji around the arena with increased vigor. Meanwhile across from him on the other end of the stadium Sarutobi was only half paying attention to the match his mind still considering what his scouts had located.

_So they still haven't reported in…but he still shows up, what's going on? And no bodies have been found what exactly is going on? Damn it first Orochimaru and now this…still there is time I will handle this after the matches, five Anbu was a cost, but for the safety of this village it is a trifle. _Thought the man as he turned his eyes over to the Kazekage beside him, before looking back to the match below.

_Hm it seems our jinchuuriki is faring well, I suppose Jiraiya's efforts turned out alright. Still something about his information seems off. Why would he not give her the contract…maybe it is about time to return Tsunade, once she is back she can help subdue Jiraiya… still this snow business has to take precedence…leaving something to long only invites trouble. _Concluded Sarutobi as he sat back to watch the following match play out.

Meanwhile back in the Snow compound Jiraiya, Tsunade, those from the Hyuuga and Inuzuka clan, along with a small smattering of Kurama clan shinobi were busy putting on their armor and checking their weapons as they waited for the allotted time to pass.

"Hey Jiraiya are you sure about letting the Uzumaki's really be at the tournament, I mean why not send clones like we did?" called Tsume as she marched into a room now clad in her new plated chakra armor her companion padding away beside her. Jiraiya turned from discussing something with Tsunade to address the woman.

"I don't like it either Tsume, but we couldn't risk it, Naruko and Sasuke not showing up would set off too many alarms and neither Kushina nor Naruto would hear of leaving the pair without support." Called Jiraiya as a few more shinobi and kunoichi moved through the building clad in chakra armor and holding the calm kind of tension that always preceded a conflict.

"Still seems kind of a risk to leave them out there unprotected." Commented Tsume as she turned to spot Hana and Anko standing off to one side both clad in their own armor and chatting idly.

"So you say your goodbyes?" asked Hana giving her friend a sad little smile that Anko returned.

"Ya I guess, Kurenai and I hit the town you know just hung out a bit…kami I wish I she could come with us." muttered Anko as Hana nodded in understanding.

"I wish , but with her and Asuma we both know even asking was too big a risk…besides she has a good life here…she wouldn't have even believed us…heck even if she did could you blame her if she decided to stay, I mean it is her home."

"Let's just hope we can get to the extraction point without incident…I wonder how the Uzumaki's are doing?" added Hana as Anko's face turned up into a small sly smile.

"Oh ya, is that all the Uzumaki's or just one tall dragon eyed man." Chuckled Anko as Hana blushed slightly causing Anko to let out another burst of laughter. After that finally died out she gave her friend a little nudge before they turned to join the throng passing by a few more people slipping into uniforms. As they reached the back yard they passed by another pair of armored figures undergoing their own change in wardrobe.

"Kiba…stop fidgeting with it." Sputtered Hinata as Kiba adjusted his armor yet again giving Hinata a small smirk as he stopped adjusting his armor.

"Sorry, just…well I don't know, just nervous I guess." Admitted the boy as he gave the girl a small shrug. Hinata found herself giving a warm little smile as she looked down at her own armored self still a little nervous about the rather revealing element that came with wearing such a suit.

"I…I understand," she replied before looking back over at her teammate with a small smile.

"Did you see Shino before you came here?" she asked causing Kiba's smile to drop slightly.

"Ya I did. Wished him luck on the match and all that…he'll be fine I mean he always was the smartest out of the three of us…and Kurenai sensei will look after him…it's just, well you know." Kiba ended offering a little shrug as Akamaru marched up to them nuzzling affectionately against Hinata's leg till she bent down to pet the pup.

"I know… I wish he could be coming with us." muttered Hinata as she continued to scratch at Akamaru. From above her Kiba let his head drop slightly.

"But he wouldn't you know…his father and the rest of the clan heads actually agree with the hokage…and you know Shino, logic first, we just have to accept that they chose their side in this…maybe if we're lucky things will work out eventually." Finished Kiba with a hopeful tone as Hinata gave him a weak smile. Soon the two were called over to their respective families as preparations continued to be made. Hiashi had managed to get those who were loyal to him and his late wife out of the compound along with their families without the elders learning of it. Along with the members of the Inuzuka, and Kurama clan their party numbered a couple hundred battle ready Shinobi and Kunoichi along with their families. When the signal went up they were to get the none combatants to the area indicated for the evacuation as Naruto along with a few other key members acted as deterrents.

Meanwhile back at the arena Naruko had thoroughly decimated Neji, and was making her way off the field and into the contestant box with her hands raised in triumph as a few of the crowd cheered out at her display. Meanwhile Naruto watched as out of the corner of his eyes he saw Kushina moving down towards the booth in preparation for the plan.

_Well I guess it's about that time, from what Jiraiya said it's during Sasuke's match that things are supposed to go down…just have to wait till then… I hope Naruko can make sure the other contestants don't get involved; I rather not have the death of children on my hands. _Muttered the blonde as a few meters below his seat several Jonin were busy discussing the match playing out between the girl from Suna and a boy whose hair resembled that of a pineapple.

"I'm telling you Kurenai just watch, Shikimaru is going to work this out in no time." Spoke a bearded man as he lit a fresh cigarette smiling at the woman beside him her red eyes looking out from behind a small smattering of long black hair.

"Still Asuma it may have been a good idea for you to focus a little more, and expanding his abilities rather than just focusing on strategy, I mean not everything can be overcome by a good plan." Replied Kurenai as behind her Kakashi let out a small sigh looking over the edge of his orange book.

"Relax Kurenai I'm sure he'll be just fine, Konoha's going to sweep this competition, just watch. Come on we've been the top of the heap for years and I don't see that changing." Added the gray-haired man as beside him a rather loud man shouted out.

"Yosh my youthful friend is correct our village has only grown brighter in these past few years." Called a spandex wearing man as the other three let out small groans as the man's antics.

"Guy calm down will you don't need the whole stadium watching you instead of the match, just relax." continued Kakashi as Guy deflated slightly causing Asuma to give a small smirk as beside him Kurenai looked around the stadium her face falling into a small frown as she did.

"What's up Kurenai?"

"Huh oh nothing just haven't seen Hinata, or Kiba since this morning they were here to wish Shino good luck and said they'd see me after the tournament but I haven't seen them since." Replied Kurenai with a small shrug. Her words caused Asuma to look around as well noting a few other absences as well.

"You know now that you mention it I haven't see a lot of Hyuga's or an a single Inuzuka here…hey didn't you run into Hana last night was there some kind of clan business?"

"Not that I know of, still not a big deal." Kurenai replied with a small shrug as the group turned their attention back to the match.

Above the group of Jonin in the meantime Naruto was looking around at the others in his booth as a few attempted to gain his attention a few boasting about their connection to such a powerful village or of their own personal wealth all of which only made the blonde wish more and more that this Orochimaru fellow would hurry up with the invasion before he finally decided to just say to hell with the plan and escape this box of meaningless self-indulgence he found himself in. Luckily for him the time was fast approaching.

The battle below finally concluded with Shikimaru's defeat, and as Sasuke and Garra moved out into the field Naruto and his fellows waited for their moment to arrive. Meanwhile across the village bands of sound Shinobi were moving into position around the outer walls, or preparing summoning areas. At the same time in the Snow compound those present where waiting anxiously for the signal all prepared to make their stab at freedom the moment the signal went up. Then as Sasuke plunged a fist full of lightening into the packed orb of sand in the center of the stadium all hell broke loose in Konoha. As the pain filled cry of the sand boy rent the air several explosions went off around the village as a smattering of feathers began to appear above the stadium throwing those unprepared into a sudden sleep.

"Finally." Naruto muttered to himself as he pushed himself up stepping towards the glass window before him even as the booth he was in began to devolve into a group of panicked cries. Stepping up Naruto drew one curved dagger slicing the window before him apart and sending a few bits of glass hurtling down as he began to go through a familiar chant idly nicking his thumb on one point of his mask as he did so.

Below in the contestant box everyone looked up in alarm as the explosions went off except for one blonde girl who dropped her eyes to the pair of figures before her. Shikimaru and Shino turned just in time to see Naruko's fist flying forwards into their chest flinging them back into the wall their impacts sending spider cracks a small distance from their bodies. Shino as an Aburame did not boast a great deal of physical strength and was immediately knocked unconscious, Shikimaru in turn was tired enough from his match to follow his fellow into blissful unconsciousness his last sight being a pair of golden chains slamming into the unsuspecting sand siblings and flinging them back into a wall much the same as he had been. Naruko spared the pair of now motionless boys a quick glance before turning to find Kushina entering the box her eyes darting around at her work before focusing on Naruko.

"Good job, now we get Sasuke and head to the escape point Naruto should be sending up the signal." The redhead managed before a sudden roar ripped its way through her words causing the pair to look up to see the massive form of Bartan and his sisters flying out of a ring of blue fire their presence causing more than a few of the attackers to simply halt and stare at them. Without another word Naruko and Kushina shot down onto the field towards Sasuke who likewise was turning to sprint towards them.

Above Naruto signaled for the sisters to complete their work as he and Bartan shot forward towards the Kage's box spying the pair of figure's racing up from it.

"Oh no you two don't, Bartan!" called Naruto as both of their slitted dragon eyes suddenly blazed with the battle fire inside of them. At the same time both dragon and priest raised their voices in a thunderous shout that carried around the village as pure winter blasted forth from them turning the spring day into winter where ever their sight fell.

"**DOVAHRO FELNIIR!"** cried the pair, the blast catching a mix of Anbu and Sound forces but not fast enough to catch the two leaders as they landed upon the tiled roof both turning up to see the great beast circle above them. Before either could focus on the fact that a dragon of all things had just appeared seemingly out of nowhere a figure leapt from the beast flying down towards the pair a glowing blue light seeming to surround him as he plugged to earth.

"Damn!" cried the Kazekage as he leapt back from a jagged spike of ice spinning to see his fellow Kage doing much the same.

_So this is what he was planning, but he attacked both of us…how did he know about the attack? _Wondered Sarutobi as he flung off his robes revealing his shinobi gear below it as across from him Orochimaru discarded his own disguise his pale face turning up to glare as the masked form of Naruto landed between the two. His own formal robes going flying to reveal a simply suit of lightly plated chakra armor, between his family and some interested female parties he had been convinced to wear the extra protection if nothing else to put their minds at ease. He now wore a set resembling Doto's own set only lacking the bulk and gaudiness of its predecessor.

"Who are you!" called Orochimaru as Naruto's masked face turned to take in the sage's appearance before responding.

"To you no one at all, just know you attacked my family, and that I'm here to give you a little payback." Called Naruto. As Orochimaru's face contorted into a look of rage at being dismissed, Naruto's face turned upon Sarutobi's own his eyes narrowing behind his mask as he did.

"I gave you too much credit Dragon lord, I thought you had a better plan than to attack me head on, you may have a strong summon, but do not think this makes you invincible, you aren't going to leave Konoha alive after your actions here." called Sarutobi as the light and cold around Naruto intensified so that the tiled roof he stood on slowly became incased in a layer of ice his breath now becoming a visible cloud before him.

"I think not old man, I didn't die in this cesspool as a child despite its attempts, don't expect me to die here now." His words causing Sarutobi to look at him confused as Naruto raised his arms palms out towards the two figures as the mist around his arms intensified.

"Wh...who are you?" called Sarutobi his mind rushing to try and place the figure before him, but coming up with nothing even as the distant roar of the Dragons echoed out again.

"Just a Dragon, one whose family you tried to steal." Called Naruto before the power around him coalesced into spears of ice that flew out towards the two figures around him.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Across the village as the dragon's roar had spilled out across the village the doors to the Snow compound suddenly blasted open as a surge of armored, and unarmored figures suddenly emerged running for the training field pushing their way through the now fighting Konoha, Suna and Sound forces causing general mayhem as they did.<p>

"Don't let them near the families!" called Shizune as she spun flinging a few senbon into a pair of Sound shinobi before slamming an armored leg into a confused Konoha guard flinging him into a nearby shop window.

"Right!" called Hana as she took a small blast of fire from a Konoha shinobi that seemed to have recognized their threat, the armor brushing it aside before her partners flung themselves upon the man dragging him down.

So far their presence had been largely ignored next to the obvious combatants on either side, neither knowing quite what to make of this new force, however the shock wasn't going to last forever. As the group pushed forwards more and more attacks continued to occur.

"TRAITOR!" screamed a Konoha Shinobi as he leapt from a roof top only to find a flurry of kunai that silenced him as a trench coat fluttered by.

"Ya Ya we know that one already!" called Anko as a pair of snakes shot out of her coat and encircling another pair of chunnin before flinging them back from the Kunoichi. The force was just at the edge of the training fields when the largest obstacle presented itself. Tsume along with Jiraiya were standing at the edge deflecting attacks as their forces filed out between them into the forest beyond. Just as the rear guard arrived Jiraiya suddenly threw himself sideways crashing into Tsume flinging the pair out of the path of black spikes that ripped their way out of the ground itself. As the pair turned the found the cause of the attack glaring at them.

"Troublesome, so we have traitors left and right it would seem, have you really fallen so low as to side with that monster Orochimaru?" called a scarred man as he stepped forwards a larger armored fellow, along with a blonde figure stepping up mirroring his disgusted look. Tsume let out an angry growl at this pushing herself up as Jiraiya turned his eyes around at the three.

"Ino-Shiki-Cho, I would have thought that you would be back at the stadium." Called the sage as the blonde of the group narrowed his eyes.

"We were but went out to try and suppress the attack, and what do we see but two of Konoha's clans not only heading away from the battle, but attacking Konoha forces as well." Called Inoichi as he sank slightly into a fighting stance.

"Why, why would you betray Konoha Jiraiya, and Tsume see reason, are two people worth risking your whole clan the whole village?" called Chōza, as he slammed his staff into the ground casting his gaze around at the two before him.

"Wrong Chōza, the moment this village decided that it would sell out its comrades it became just as vile as Orochimaru, I will not let my clan be a pawn to a place that would sell out its comrades!" called Tsume as her partner stepped up and her features took on a more feral appearance as traces of blue chakra began to build around her.

"The Uzumaki's are two people Tsume, just two and we can have the peace that our children have known!" called Inoichi as Jiraiya let out a bite of laughter.

"You sound like Orochimaru, just a few people have to be sacrificed for the greater good, the moment you were willing to see others as pawns was the moment that this village lost my loyalty!" cried Jiraiya as he slammed his palm down a blast of smock suddenly forming the massive form of a red toad emerging.

"**So it's time is it Jiraiya, good!" **called the massive form of Gamabunto swinging his massive blade forwards at the three before him, causing them to scatter. Before another swing could be managed Chōza sprang forwards his body swelling out until he stood head to head with the massive toad his staff slamming forwards into the creature's blade.

As the colossal figures clashed Tsume spun forwards her partner in tow crashing into the ground causing Inoichi and Shikaku to leap back. As the whirling mass of wind died down the pair shot forwards towards the armored women, before a wall of earth suddenly thrust up from the ground forcing them back as Jiraiya leapt down from Gamabuto his hair flying out behind him as a massive orb of chakra began to form in his hands.

As the pitched battle began another part of the rear guard found themselves staring down a pair of figures they had wished not to meet this day.

"Damn it, why him?" called Hana as beside her Anko and Shizune fell into form, looking across at Shibi Aburame as two of his clansmen, their expressionless face's looking between the three.

"So it has come to this….a pity." Muttered Shibi as the gourd on his back exploded out a massive cloud of insects shooting out along with those of this fellow clan's men before rocketing forwards as one massive cloud at the three.

"Shit MOVE!" cried Shizune as the three scattered Anko flinging a pair of explosive tags as she did stalling the swarm if only slightly. The silent Aburame did not even seem to notice this as they directed their swarm forwards after the three women.

Meanwhile the rest of the evacuation group had just reached the edge of the clearing Hiashi along with Tsunade as the front guard spying the two armored guards of Naruto's. As the group emerged the pair, standing in its center of the field, unrolled a massive scroll as they did. The pair watched as a blast of white smoke erupted before being followed by a bright orange tower of smoke that erupted into the air visible even from the heart of Konoha where the battle was still raging.

* * *

><p>The pair of Uzumaki's had just made it to Sasuke when Kushina suddenly flung a pair of golden chains to pull the pair of Genin back as she spun kunai in hand to intercept a slash from a familiar pair of trench knives. With a grunt of effort she managed to fling the attacking Jonin back from her to see that that he had not arrived alone.<p>

"So I guess it was only a matter of time before this happened." Called Azuma as he fell into a stance; Kakashi, Guy and Kurenai arriving a moment later all looking across at the three with a mix of emotions playing across their faces.

"Kushina, Naruko stop this, you can't do this look at you attacking comrades." called Kurenai, as the three shot the woman a glare strong enough to cause her to visible flinch.

"Comrades? You think you are comrades to me or my family, you monsters stood by while my son was almost killed, and you were willing to sacrifice my daughter and I; scum like you are no comrades of mine!" called Kushina as Guy looked away for a moment Kakashi stepping forwards his visible eye trained on her.

"Naruto is dead Kushina, whatever you do here will not change that, but if you stop now you may be able to save your daughter, this is what being a shinobi means sacrificing for the village, Minato knew that!" called the silver haired man as beside Kushina Naruko's eyes flashed crimson as chakra visibly flooded off of her.

"Don't you dare talk about my father you bastard, he gave his life for this stinking village, and all you did was try and throw us in along with him!" shouted the girl as beside her Sasuke spoke up his sharingan eyes spinning as they focused on the group before him.

"What would you know about sacrifice all you people do is sacrifice others, just like you did my family!" shouted the Uchiha as Kakashi's visible eye narrowed.

"Your family was planning a revolution; the penalty for treason is death, simply as that." Replied Kakashi harshly as Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

"Because you murdered my mother because she wouldn't go along with your sacrifices, you're nothing but scum!"

Kurenai looked suddenly confused looking over at Guy whose eyes were still turned away then to Azuma whose stance hadn't faltered in the slightest. For a moment she seemed to hesitate before Kakashi's voice called out again.

"Your actions here won't change that fact Sasuke, you can stop this now, this village, the people here now is what matters, not the dead." The grey haired man called across the field as all three of the figure's eyes went wide with abject rage.

"They were my FAMILY YOU BASTARD!" roared Sasuke, as he and the pair of Uzumaki's flew through a quick series of hand sign's firing off a slew of fire towards the four Jonin causing them to jump back to avoid the onslaught. As the four landed golden chains suddenly erupted below them ensnaring Kurenai completely while catching Asuma by an arm before he severed the chain with one of his blades.

"Guy I need you, we need Naruko and Sasuke alive!" called Kakashi as Guy hardened his face turning towards the three opponents as Naruko slammed her hands into a familiar sign.

"I'M NOT GOING TO LET YOU STOP ME!" she screamed as hundreds of clones suddenly erupted into being all with fiery red eyes that threw themselves like berserkers as the Jonin. Kushina in turn was focusing on launching another slew of chains in correlation with her daughter's assault using the dispelled clones as cover keeping the four Jonin from finding time to counter attack, beside her Sasuke seemed to have vanished from view for the time being. As Kakashi and Asuma destroyed a score of clones each Kakashi roared out to his rival.

"Guy drop the weights now!" Guy without hesitation leapt behind the pair as they moved to deflect incoming clones, chains and fire justus as Guy shed the weighted bars before disappearing into a green blur before the sea of clones began to pop at an unbelievable speed. After a few moments the four Jonin stood looking across the field Asuma taking a moment to free Kurenai before turning back to face their opponents.

"It's over Kushina, you can't hope to take us all on!" called Asuma as the four Jonin readied to continue the fight. His words seemed to not even register with the Uzumaki as instead of looking angry or worried she instead gave the man an almost fox like grin.

"Who ever said I intended to stay and fight you baka." Called Kushina, as the four Jonin looked across at her taken off guard by her reply before she called out again. "Yein Dovah Drog Do Lok" (hail the dragon lord of the skies), and the world before the Jonin exploded into flame as three dragon's swept down their mouths open in roars as they set the earth ablaze. The flame forced the Jonin back, and before they could recover they spied the three dragons taking wing once more with their prey upon their backs arching into the sky before darting towards an orange spot they now saw on the horizon.

"Kurenai, Guy go after them, Kakashi and I will stay here and finish off the Sound forces!" called Asuma as the Jonin shot off again, not noticing as they did that in the dragon's claws were a group of unconscious genin.

While the battle below was occurring on the roof of the stadium Orochimaru and Sarutobi found themselves forced to dodge erratically in an attempt to stay clear of the flurry of ice that flew at them tearing chunks of the roof away as it screamed past them. As one would avoid a spear a smattering of ice they would fire off their own assault of flame or earth turning the roof into a storm of destruction that tore anyone who attempted to intervene into pieces, a few chunnin having already becoming grisly testaments to that fact.

"Damn you!" shouted Orochimaru as a spear of ice slammed into his arm tearing it free from his shoulder to fall a few feet before a blast of snakes erupted from the two wounds stitching the arm back into place. Across from him Sarutobi was inclined to agree with his student after he was forced to dive out of the way as another blast of winter tore apart the tiled roof beside him.

"Come on two legendary shinobi and this is all you amount to!" called Naruto as the shot forwards slamming curved dagger forward into Orochimaru's blade forcing the sage a few steps back before he spat a clutch of snakes out causing the Dragon lord to push back right into a slew of flame from Sarutobi, that shot forwards towards the pale man.

_That's one. _The Third smirked as the flame died away from his lips. On the other side of the flames Orochimaru was smirking himself at the apparent demise of the blonde annoyance, but both of their celebrations were short lived.

"Not a bad flame old man!" called a voice moments before the remaining flame suddenly crystalized into a sea of ice. Before either teacher or student could react the sudden sculpture of flame shattered flinging jagged shards out in every direction gouging deep trails in whatever it impacted. From the center stepped Naruto his armor scorched in a few spots but otherwise seemingly unharmed.

"What the hell are you!" screamed Orochimaru as he flew through a series of hand signs as his yellow eyes blazed across at the blond who seemed to be playing with them. Naruto in turn looked over at Orochimaru allowing Sarutobi to fly through a series of hand signs in preparation for his own summoning.

Naruto, however, did not seem willing to waste any more words on the two at the moment as he floated gently up from the roof held by that same shimmering blue light incasing his body. Without warning the blonde rocketed forwards towards Sarutobi just as a blast of smoke announced the presence of a great ape.

"**Sarutobi wha!" **was all the white haired ape managed before Naruto's leg shot out catching the creature full in the face and flinging him out in the stadium below.

"ENMA!" cried Sarutobi before he was forced to jump back as Naruto's arm crashed down in front of him causing a fresh pillar of ice to shoot up catching the man under the chin and throwing back across the roof scattering tiles everywhere. As the man came to a stop he had just enough time to roll to the side as a crushing axe kick buried itself into the ground beside him fresh blades of ice shooting forth from the impact a few catching his face and carving bloodied claw marks into the flesh.

As the old shinobi came to an end of his roll he mouth opened again as another blast of flame escaped accompanied by a length of wire concealed within that lashed out catching the blond figure's arm cutting into the armor he wore. As the elderly man came to his feet he yanked back hoping to pull the blonde now bound by his flame forwards only to find the figure unmoving.

"Nice try!" called Naruto as he reached down grabbing onto the still blazing wire and with a jerk of effort pulling the elderly man off of his feet and forward towards the masked man, who buried another fist into the thirds head splintering his helmet with the impact and sending the man skipping back once again blood pouring from his mangled face.

"KUKUKUKUK FOOL YOU SHOULD HAVE KILLED ME WHEN YOU HAD THE CHANCE!" screamed Orochimaru as Naruto turned his eyes away from the third to look across and see Orochimaru standing behind three coffins that had finished pushing themselves out of the roof top.

"Well that looks a little too familiar." Muttered Naruto having seen enough necromancy to guess what the snake was about to pull. Without a pause turning towards the three coffins that were even then beginning to creak open his hand flinging down to his sides as he called again upon the words of power he knew so well.

"NAAL DII LEIN DINOK GEVILD NIIL VOLK!" (by my word death hold its grasp) cried Naruto as his words given power shot forwards as a visible purple cloud that impacted the last of the coffins before Orochimaru managed to raise a wall of earth cutting off any further assault.

"KUKUKUKUKUKUKUK! NOT THIS TIME!" screamed the pale sage as the earthen wall exploded out showing three figures standing in the settling dust. Two of the coffins now stood empty a pair of armored figures blinking around focusing on Naruto's form and not seeming to know what to make of their current sight.

"Sen…sensei." Sarutobi managed as he pushed himself to his feet causing the pair of armored figures to look around at their now aged student. As the pair and Sarutobi entered into a small dialog Orochimaru gloating intermittently for good measure Naruto's eyes scanned the surrounding area catching the sight of the sisters taking flight.

_Well looks like it's time to go, can't have the transport waiting for me to finish up here. _Thought Naruto just before he was forced to jump sideways to avoid a sudden blast of water flying forth from the silver haired one clad in a type of blue armor he vaguely recognized.

"I think it's about time I made my exit." Muttered the blonde as he slammed a frost covered fist into an oncoming dragon of water causing it to freeze solid before pulling I up and slamming it back down at the three by the coffins causing the three to scatter even as Sarutobi reentered the conflict. As the third charged back into the fight a group of Jonin arrived, Kakashi and Azuma in the lead spotting the Dragon lord along with the others.

"Stop him! Assist the Hokage!" called Kakashi as Naruto turned to look at the approaching group before looking around at the sheer number starting to fall back as he did. He had only moved back a few feet when the calls of Asuma and Sarutobi called out again causing him to go suddenly stiff.

"Hokage that blasted Kushina escaped with the jinchuuriki and Uchiha, forces are in pursuit!" called the blade wielding man as he spat a jet of flame keeping a length of wood from wrapping around a fellow Jonin.

"Good kill the woman but bring the other two back, at the very least we need another Uzumaki to be a cage, after that we wipe out all of the traitors!" called the battered third as he turned his attention back to the battle at hand. However, both side suddenly found a sudden chill falling across the battlefield as if the very blood in their veins were somehow beginning to freeze. As one all of those present, even the dead turned to see where Naruto had stopped the very air around him forming flecks of ice that tinkled to the ground around him early in the sudden silence that had fallen around them. Slowly the blond figure turned his speed painfully slow to those who now found themselves unable to tear their eyes from him. The masked face came to rest steadily on Sarutobi's own.

"…congratulations Sarutobi…Third Hokage of Konoha… You now have my undivided attention..." called Naruto's voice carrying with it a power that caused even Orochimaru to look at the blonde figure with fear.

"Frolaaz zey drog ol Zu'u jur thun do lund ahrk dahrin wah for veyl suleyk nilaadaan. .. accelerate." (Forgive me lords as I challenge the laws of nature and reason to call forth the power forbidden...accelerate.) Whispered Naruto his voice soft as if he was ashamed of what he was saying. For a moment after the words fell from the blondes lips the gathered Shinobi looked around allowing themselves to refocus preparing to restart the fight anew…that was until the sound came.

It started gently a small growling like steam escaping from a small distance away, but somehow still clearly audible combined with a low hum of some kind. The figure's tracked the sound around to find its source being the blonde figure before them the frost and snow having vanished from around him, as he seemed to be shaking slightly, as if he was having some kind of spasm. To their surprise they noted small trails of blood leaking from the figure's mask, a few other spots making themselves known along the figures form where the flesh was exposed showing the veins that seems to be somehow too large for the skin to contain in spots.

"What th?" started an Anbu who was standing beside Azuma his focus drawn from the equally confused figure of Orochimaru to the scene playing out before him. He never finished his words as before anyone could register it the man was gone…just gone. Azuma, the Third and those close to them now stood splattered with the remains of what had once been the Anbu the blood of their fellow now plastered across them. The groups eyes whirled around to see the spot Naruto had been now vacant that odd hissing noise now coming from behind them.

Spinning the Shinobi found the blond standing his head bowed looking at them his form still shivering as an odd blue light seemed to cling to him. As the figure's head suddenly snapped up the watcher noticed what looked like a ghostly afterimage following the motion as though there were multiple figures standing one on top of the other so that their movements all blended into one another. What the group also noted was the blonde's arms now died deep crimson as claws of ice glissaded in their new red coating.

"KILL HIM!" cried Asuma snapping those present out of their stupor long enough for them to begin flying through jutsus that began to fire off a moment later. However, as water, flame and stone shot forwards the blonde would seem to vanish appearing a few feet away before the attack was even halfway to its target getting closer to them with every movement.

_Th…this can't be happening the Sharingan can't track him, what the hell is he! _Kakashi screamed inside his head as the lord effortlessly dodged another slew of lightening before vanishing in another hissing burst accompanied soon by another cry as Kakashi turned to see another Anbu splattered across his fellows.

As Naruto came to stop from his recent attack he turned to see the dead eyes of the red armored dead men looking across at him as his hands fell into a familiar handsign and moment later wood began to erupt around him.

_Another one…fine. _Thought the blonde disappearing into another burst of speed leaving a series of ghostly afterimages behind him along with flecks of crimson that marked his path even as he forced himself to swallow the blood that threatened to spill out of his mouth, pain could wait, he had to make them pay for daring to threaten his family…he had to make them fear him now.

The reincarnated first Hokage had only a moment to register the impact before he found himself hanging oddly suspended by one of Naruto's ice claws his arms and legs torn and scattered around him before he had ever registered the impact.

"My fight it not with you dead man…you time is over be gone." Whispered the blonde as with a Jerk he tore the claw free allowing what was left of the first to fall to the ground shattering into small bits of ice as it impacted. The sight drew a horrified scream of rage from Orochimaru seeing one of his two aces' so easily dispatched before a sudden tug as he looked down to see why his arms were suddenly so heavy. As the Snake's eyes looked down he saw that both arms were now impaled by spears of ice that even as he watched slowly spread across his skin freezing him as it did. Before a fresh cry of rage could come to his lips Naruto's clawed fist slammed into the sage's face flinging him back into his remaining dead warrior.

Across from him Sarutobi looked on in disbelief at seeing the first annihilated and his student so easily demolished his mind racing at facing such a creature that now stood before him. However, before he could do more than be surprised his own pain reached him. It hadn't started how he thought it would have…no it came as a sudden feeling of absence as though he had simply missed a step going down a flight that feeling of emptiness that accompanied it…only it was for just one part of his body his left arm.

Looking down at the source of this the old man's eyes traveled down to his left side where he saw…nothing…nothing at all. His arm was gone torn away so quickly and cleanly that even after seeing the damage his mind was hard pressed to accept what his eyes were telling him…until the pain came biting at him like some monstrous creature as a voice rang out behind him.

"This is the end for you Sarutobi!" called Naruto's voice seeming oddly modulated by his current state as the third whirled around to see his own arm turn to frost in the Dragon lords grip.

"DAMN YOU!" cried Asuma rushing forwards only to be sent crashing back as a spear of ice slammed into his shoulder drawing forth a spray of blood as it did.

"ASUMA!" cried Sarutobi attempting to turn to his son but being flung back instead as Naruto shot forwards again his ice covered claw slamming into the man's now mangled stump and lifting him to eye level with the masked man his eyes boring into the blazing blue one's that shown through the figure's mask.

"I'll kill you for this!" the old man managed as Naruto shivered again the taxing of the spell slowly starting to take its toll on him.

"No Sarutobi…you will not." Answered Naruto raising a hand up to lay again the man's chest.

"You will die for what you did to me and to my family…Naruto Uzumaki never breaks a promise old man." Finished the blonde as Sarutobi's eyes flew wide just as the point of the ice spear plunged into his chest flinging him back and off into the stadium his mind blazing as he fell his two black eyes blazing with sudden realization at what was occurring. As the aged man fell and Naruto turned spotting his partner circling around above he missed as the man's blackened eyes turned suddenly scarlet one suddenly fading as the light left it, and the body of Sarutobi disappearing in turn among the battle below. However, the blondes focus at the moment was to see to the evacuation rather than stay and finish battling the mix of Konoha, and sound forces that continued to battle upon the rooftop.

"BARTAN!" cried Naruto causing the others present to look towards him as the massive form of the dragon slammed into the roof behind him its massive claws and tail smashing apart the tiled roof as it gazed around at those present.

"**I swear you cause trouble wherever you go, using those words are you insane!" **called the massive dragon as his mouth opened wide and a belt of ice flew out keeping the advancing forces at bay.

"There is time for lectures later Bartan we have work to do." Shot back the blond as the pair shot up into the air leaving the forces below to reengage.

* * *

><p>As Naruto took off into the skies racing out in the clearing the flair had done it's work as those gathered looked on in wonder as three massive airships landed small squads of armored solders charging out waving the groups forwards as they set up a small defensive perimeter around the downed ships. As the groups were loaded onto the ships one armored figure approached Hiashi and Tsunade snapping a quick nod at them before turning his head around at movement around him.<p>

"How much longer until your people are aboard?" asked the armored figure as Hiashi's eyes blazed showing him those inside as well as those still moving to enter into the craft.

"Soon but the rearguard isn't here yet, we might need to send some aid." Replied Hiashi as the armored figure turned his head spotting a mix of Hyuuga and Inuzuka children being moved into one of the ships before looking back as Hiashi and then to the boarder of tree's around them.

"No I'm sorry we load up who is here now, if we stay on the ground to long the we risk attack, and if we are grounded no one is escaping this place." Replied the armored figure as Tsunade turned glaring at the man moving to argue before Hiashi's arm caught her turning her brown eyes around to look into his own.

"Don't Tsunade, he is only doing his duty, they will be here." replied Hiashi as Tsunade let her head bow slightly before a roar caused those gathered to look up as three dragon's soured out over the clearing circling one before landing figures leaping from the massive figures before they took off into the sky leaving behind a small group.

As the dragon's took flight Hiashi and Tsunade ran forwards finding Kushina, Sasuke and Naruko along with a Red-haired boy moving forwards along with a few unconscious figures slung across their backs.

"Tsunade over here we need you!" called Naruko as she moved to help support the red haired boy who seemed to be struggling to stay up one shoulder horribly bloodied. Without asking Tsunade shot forwards beginning to work on the boys shoulder as Hiashi helped take the three unconscious figures from Kushina, and Sasuke hurrying the pair back towards the ships.

"Thank you." The redheaded boy spoke as Tsunade leaned back his shoulder wound now having closed itself up Naruko giving a small smile of happiness at the sight.

"Still did I have to get stabbed?" muttered the redhead as Sasuke gave small shrug moving over to help Naruko in moving the redhead towards one of the ships.

"Not my idea, we had to keep the suspicion away until the last moment, if you or I held back the Snake would have known something was up, and hey you smacking me around enough with that sand of yours wasn't fun for me either." Replied Sasuke getting a small smirk form Garra as the three moved forwards.

"I suppose you are right, a fair enough price to get my family out of danger." Replied the redhead as the three made their way into the crowd Kushina turning to Tsunade in turn.

"How is the evacuation going?"

"Good as it can be expected to, the rearguard had a run in from what we've hear but besides that the plan is going better than we could have hoped." Replied Tsunade as Kushina nodded turning her head around to see the three dragons' disappearing over the treetops headed back into the fight.

"Well some heavy fire power is headed their way, for now let's get everyone secure." Replied Kushina giving the sky a quick glance before moving towards the ship in order to aid the evacuation.

Back with the rearguard, Jiraiya and Tsume had managed to push the Ino-Shiki-Cho trio back into a corner. The three's teamwork had managed to hold strong, and the Nara's strategies had managed to keep them from being overwhelmed by Jiraiya's raw power, but even so things were looking grim for the three.

"This isn't look good." Muttered Chōza as he hefted his staff forward pointing it towards the massive form of Gamabuto as he dug deep into his chakra ready to launch another expansion attack upon the toad.

"We're not dead yet Chōza, we still have a chance." Shot Inoichi giving his friend a small grin as he spoke.

"Troublesome, at this rate all we can do is hold them for a bit longer and hope reinforcements show up." Muttered Shakira as he glanced across the destroyed landscape at the figures across from them.

Tsume was now sporting a number of gashes and bruises her armor having torn in several places but having managed to shirk off most of the damage allowing her to push through the fight against the three despite their abilities surmounting her own. Beside her Jiraiya was faring better, his own form sporting only minor damage as he looked across at the three and his partner his mind racing after he had spotted seeing the three dragon's shoot behind them.

"Tsume, the Uzumaki's are likely already back at the ships we need to move soon, you go first I'll cover you." Whispered the sage as Tsume shot him a glare and a growl.

"I don't leave a comrade Jiraiya we stick together got it!" bit back the feral woman as despite himself Jiraiya found himself smirking slightly.

"I just can't win with women no matter what is happening." Chuckled Jiraiya as he turned his attention back just as Chōza swelled out again.

Just in time to be smashed in the face by a sudden blast of flame from the skies that knocked the man back into a nearby building sending bits of stone and steel everywhere. Those below turned in time to see three dragons' shooting by headed into the village diving down out of sight before flying up again a giant serpent clutched between the three. As Jiraiya and Tsume watched the three dragons tore the serpent to pieces spilling a sea of red down as they flung the remained into the city before diving back seemingly seeking new prey.

"That's a good enough opening for me, let's go!" shouted Jiraiya as Tsume along with her partner followed Jiraiya onto Gamabuto, the massive toad shooting off into the forest towards the evacuation point.

Across the forested area Anko, Shizune and Hana found themselves backed into a corner from the continuing assault of the Aburame clan. The insect wielders working together had effectively kept the three close range fighters at a distance holding them back and removing bits of the chakra with each engagement.

As a fresh swarm of insects shot forward the three scattered drawing their own trails of insects whipping themselves around to avoid the insects slamming what attacks they could into the swarm only managing to keep them just at bay. As the three continued to dodge Anko spun flinging a paper bomb out towards the three Aburame causing them to leap back their insects falling back, once again the three rushed together once again panting with exhaustion at the recent skirmish.

"I…I don't know how must longer I can keep this up." Breathed Hana her three companions panting below her but given looks that showed their agreement with their partner.

"Ya and that was my last paper bomb…shit didn't think I'd go out this way was looking forward to getting to know that blonde boy a little better." Smirked Anko as beside her Hana shot her an annoyed smirk despite herself.

"Really you two, even now get your heads in the game." Called Shizune fighting to keep a small smirk off her own face.

"Jealous Shizune…don't *pant* don't worry we'll find a nice guy for you in snow." Chuckled Anko as the three turned to face the swarm that was reforming even as they watched their prospects becoming worse by the second. As the three turned around the swarm had moved back into position causing the three to stiffen slightly knowing what was to come next. However, before the next assault could land the situation became even worse as a fresh pair of shinobi appeared in the clearing stopping as they saw the scene before them.

"Shibi, what are you doing here?" called Kurenai before her eyes turned her whole body stiffening as she saw the three women before her.

"An..Anko, Hana…wha-what?" managed the woman before beside her Guy looked between the two groups bowing his head in apparent sadness at what he knew was occurring. If there was any doubt Shibi soon cleared it away.

"They are traitors, if you wish to leave I will understand my clansmen and I can handle this duty Kurenai, Guy." Spoke the stoic man not looking around as Kurenai turned her head around to his form before turning back to look across at her two friends her mind racing at what she had heard.

"He's right Kurenai…please go, you don't need to see this." managed Guy causing her to turn her red eyes upon the man as he took a step forwards sinking into a combat stance beside the Aburame as across from them the three women drew kunai two blinking small tears out of their eyes as they focused on the forces rather than seeing the pain of their friend.

"What, no Anko, Hana what are you doing stop this you couldn't be traitors, Anko think what Orochimaru did to you, Hana your clan wa..what are you doing?" called Kurenai trying to understand why the pair she had long thought as her closest friends were now standing across from her as enemies. Hana looked away from Kurenai focusing on Guy and finding safety in the battle that was to come. Anko, however, could not tear herself away from her friend…despite everything else Kurenai was like a sister to her…and she owed her an answer.

"I am a traitor now Kurenai… but this village is the real villain, they are just like that blasted snake…if they continue then you and everyone you care about will end up cast aside just like I was…I know you won't listen to me Kurenai. I'm sorry it turned out like this…but even if we fall here it's a better fate than staying in this place waiting for it to destroy everything that I care about…everything that I am until I'm the monster that Orochimaru tried to make me. " finished Anko small tears leaking out as she looked across the field seeing the conflicted face of her friend. As her words fell the Aburame and Guy stepped forward signaling the coming assault as the three women focused back at the coming assault.

"COME ON YOU BASTARDS I'M NOT GOING TO DIE HERE!" called Anko as she and her fellows fell into position knowing that their only choice now was a full assault.

However, before the battle could commence there was a sudden darkness followed by a sudden humming hiss as a figure appeared from seemingly nowhere a massive shadow signaling the presence of Bartan now circling above the group below. The three women found themselves letting out small breaths seeing the form of Naruto before their relief turned to worry as they saw the bloodied state he was in.

"Naruto!" called Anko and Hana rushing forwards to reach the man concern for him managing to override their previous exhaustion. The blonde turned his head leaving the same afterimages behind as he raised a hand up to halt the pair calling out as he did.

"Ha..Hana…Anko take Shizune and ge…get to the transports….hur…hurry." came the blondes voice seeming somehow pained as it escaped his lips causing the three to start to move forwards again before Naruto's words continued.

"Plea…please I will be fine but I ….i need you to be safe…now go!" called the blonde turning back to face the five figures before him. As the blondes back turned to the three Hana and Anko started to move forwards once more their voices beginning to rise calling out protests to the blonde's stubbornness, but those words never found voice as Shizune shot a pair of drugged senbon into the pair rushing forwards to catch the two as they fell turning to flee with them slung over her shoulders giving Naruto a quick glance before leaving him alone in the field to follow his instructions. While the trio departed those present turned to face the half dead looking dragon lord.

"I will sa..say this once….leave now….." called Naruto before he was forced to cough out a mouthful of blood. Despite his state Guy found himself wishing to take the blonde up on his offer, but his duty was clear this figure before him was obviously a danger to his home and those he was sworn to protect…even if the leaf was no longer a pure light it was his light, and he would not allow someone to darken it.

Without answer the Aburame's swarm shot forwards along with Guy who sprung forwards vanishing in a blast of speed as he rocketed across the field too fast for even trained shinobi to track…but to Naruto he might have well been standing still, as before the spandex man had reached the half-way point Naruto's clawed hand was before guy's face catching the man before slamming him face down into the ground causing the man's head to crush into the earth sending earth up with a horrible crunch. Without pause Naruto then shot forwards his arms still pushing down dragging the helpless form of Might Guy face first through the earth before finishing by flinging the man like a ragdoll at the gathered Aburame catching Shibi and flinging the pair back from the rest to crash into a nearby tree.

Before the pair had even impacted the tree beyond the remained Aburame felt a sudden tug before they watched their own bodies falling limp to the ground the head having just enough time to recognize their own absence upon their bodies before death claimed them. The entire exchange had happened in less than a handful of seconds Kurenai turning to see the grizzly form of Naruto slowly turning his now bloodied mask looking like something out of the pits of hell itself as he flashed out of sight appearing before her a moment later causing her to go stiff with fear.

"…..you are Kurenai, Anko's friend…for that I'll spare you and your companion…know you live only thanks to your friends and ask yourself just who is really your friend." Finished Naruto before slamming a closed fist into the woman's chest flinging her back across the field into a tree turning to rush into the tree's headed for the evacuation point as Bartan circled around headed back to guide his sister's home.

* * *

><p>Back at the transports the final members of the group were being moved on board as Shizune arrived handing off the pair of unconscious women and explaining what they had happened even as the first ship began to lift off, soon followed by the second.<p>

"Where is Naruto!" called Kushina looking around as the third ship's crew began to fall back into the ship waving at the group to hurry up.

"He's on his way Kushina but the ship won't wait much longer." Called Shizune as she helped move a few injured onto the ships docking ramp giving what aid she could. Kushina in turn turned along with Jiraiya and Tsunade looking out for any sign of the blonde boy.

"Tsunade! Take Kushina on board I'll wait for Naruto." called Jiraiya looking around at his old teammate Tsunade shooting him an annoyed look as she stepped up beside him.

"Fat chance pervert you don't get to stay behind and play the hero you still need to answer for what you pulled back at the casino." Shot back Tsunade shooting a small smirk towards the man that he couldn't help but mimic.

"Figures though the idea of holding off Konoha sounds like better odds to me." chuckled the sage as Tsunade couldn't help but chuckle at.

"Maybe, but I don't recall Dan hating it too much." Shot back the blonde her words causing Jiraiya to pause giving the woman a confused look as the pieces of what she had just said fell into place. However, before he could comment further a sudden humming hiss caused the group to turn Kushina rushing out to catch the bloodied form of Naruto as the blue glow left him and his body fell limply forwards.

"Naruto, oh Kami Tsunade hurry!" called the redhead as she fought to support the boys bloodied form.

"…It..its ok Kushina, jus….just need some rest." Naruto managed before exhaustion took its toll and he went limp into her arms just as Tsunade reached the pair moving to look over the boy's body as she did.

"He'll be ok Kushina he's just unconscious hurry help me get him into the ship." Called Tsunade as the group moved into the final vessel. Once the final members were aboard the final ship took off after its fellows leaving the burning village behind. As the ship climbed higher a few glances showed them flashes of blue light as Bartan and his sisters departed the village as well…For better or worse they were all leaving Konoha, and only time would tell if they would ever return.

As the ships took flight on the top of the stadium building a group of battered and bloodied Jonin and Anbu found themselves looking out at the sight the remains of Orochimaru scattered at their feet. After the Dragon lords attack the snake had been capable of only a token defense soon succumbing to simple numbers. As the group started to shift a figure moved through their rank's his remaining eye looking out at the retreating ships before turning to those present issuing orders.

"Forget about snow for now concentrate on eliminating the sound forces." Called the man as those present shot to attention.

"Hai Hokage-sama." They called in unison as they departed leaving Sarutobi alone on the rooftop looking out at the retreating ships.

_So that is who you are Dragon lord…Naruto Uzumaki…you won this day thanks to my own past mistakes but that man is dead now boy, and his mistakes won't save you or those other traitors a second time… _Thought the third as he moved back into the fight working to eliminate those remaining enemy forces.

**That's a wrap, ok this chapter took a while but that's just how it goes some times. I'll try and answer a few points here because I know some of you are probably asking WTF right about now. Sarutobi is alive because he pulled a Danzo using the stolen sharingan as a failsafe, really why wouldn't he. I set up the Gaara thing back in chapter two and hope some of you saw the foreshadowing. With Naruto's last spell, that was a mix of two things one a shout from the game and a spell from a little known OVA called Straight Jacket, the spell acts to accelerate a person but as a result does massive damage to the body, kind of like going eight gates, but without guaranteed death. With the harem thank you all who read the rules and voted, I gave some development for each girl here, but more will follow as to how they really get into the relationship, the following chapter will have a time skip for that reason and a few others, anyway hope you enjoyed the chapter here are a few Omaku just for fun.**

**What's Popular.**

As Naruto looked between the pair of combatants on the roof he felt the raw power of winter building within him. With a sudden clarity Naruto spread his arms out towards the pair his voice raised in a cry of joy as he gave voice to the words of power.

"Let it go…Let it go can't hold it back anymore! Let it go Let it go turn away and slam the door!" called the blond as snow and ice began to shoot out catching the pair of shinobi off guard and ending the battle instantaneously allowing Naruto to continue his song and dance number leaving Konoha with a new ice castle sticking cockeyed out of the roof of the stadium.

**Ship issues **

The ships were preparing to lift off as Hiashi moved forwards towards one of the armored figures calling out as he did.

"The last of us are almost loaded are we ready!" called the Hyuuga as the armored figure spun around in apparent frustration.

"I'M DOING ALL I CAN SIR! BUT WE DON'T HAVE ENOUGH DYLERIAM CRYSTALS TO REPAIR THE SUBSPACE MATRIX!" called the man in a heavy accent as Hiashi stopped dead looked at the man in confusion for a moment.

"You don't know what your doing do you?" spoke the Hyuuga as the armored figure's shoulders suddenly drooped his head bowing in shame.

"No." the man replied weakly.


	5. Chapter 4

**I do not own Naruto in any way shape or form. **

Thanks for all of the help and support really I appreciate all of it so thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed and favorited. I hope this story continues to be enjoyable for all of you. Also sorry for the impending flashbacks, but they are the best way to handle this and I think they work well.

A few quick points before we get moving in answer to some common review questions.

Yes Naruto is a little OP but it doesn't come without cost, as I feel a little struggle makes things better.

No I'm not giving him a lot of different magic's because they tend to overshadow each other, think of it as the difference between having a cool knife and a pocket knife with a lot of blades, one is more useful, but rarely looks more interesting or intimidating.

Ok with the Hana Tsume thing….ya that's a little too close to incest with mother and daughter sharing same husband so I'm compromising, tsume staying in the story mostly having fun with Hana and Naruto while spoiling the new pups…all of them rotten, besides the pushy mother actually makes for a more entertaining character in my view, and the alternative is kind of a clone of Hana.

Finally with Naruko and Sasuke…I have no idea if they will hook up, but honestly I don't see how it matters as they aren't the focus, but still some people were really bugged about this.

Ok well that's everything, hope you enjoy the chapter and the story and are having a nice holiday.

**Chapter four**

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

"**DEMON"**

"Jutsu"

**-Living is Living-**

"YOUNG MAN YOU GET BACK HERE NOW!" thundered a motherly tone that echoed down the corridors of Snow accompanied by the pitter patter of small wet feet along with a happy giggling that somehow made the stone walls and open windows of the castle feel warmer by their presence.

The voices caused a finely dressed pair to turn round towards one end of the massive entrance hall they were currently crossing. The first standing regal in a striking purple kimono was Kiyoko, Queen of the land of snow, her dark blue hair tied back in a sharp bun as she gave a small smile looking over at the end of the hall as beside her a small huff drew her attention down.

"Yuki?" questioned the queen looking down at the girl who was her double only in miniature with bright yellow hair pulled back into an eloquent brad wearing a small formal kimono obviously trying to look older than her simple five year old frame could manage.

"Nothing Kaasan, I just wish ototo would grow up faster." Muttered the girl trying to look dignified as she looked up at her mother. Koyuki in turn simply smiled down at her daughter with a slightly disbelieving look.

"Coming from the one who came to me crying when she couldn't find her toy dragon, until your Tousan flew to wave just to get you another one." chuckled Koyuki as the little blonde blushed looking away with a small pout.

"That was different that was my barbar." Muttered the girl pouting cutely as Koyuki bent down to give her a small hug.

"Oh course he was, now come on your godmother won't wait all day." Replied Koyuki as little Yuki nodded up at her. As the two were just reaching the opposite hall a sudden crash came drawing their eyes around in time to see a helmet roll out of the opposite hall before another cry rang out.

"DARN IT WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT RUNNING IN THE HALLS!" Came an agitated voice as Koyuki's smile grew her mind flashing back to the time just six years ago when the ships carrying the owner of that voice had first set down in the land of snow.

-flashback-

Koyuki along with a small contingent of guards watched as the three massive airships set down on the landing field the doors swinging open as guards and shinobi accompanied by their families piled out looking around awestruck at the snow covered mountains and the landing field that held dozens of other ships. However, her attention was drawn to one group in particular as she saw a familiar blond figure supported by a redheaded woman and a white haired man moving out of the final ship one step at a time. His body covered in small bandages.

Despite her calm demeanor Koyuki felt a twinge of fear as she moved forwards to what was obviously the battered form of Naruto. As she moved forwards the wind whipped her kimono out around her; pale green and purples mixing with the light snow that blushed across the field as she and her guards marching towards the group. As she closed in Naruto's head turned up towards her a small guilty smile spreading across his face as he glanced around whispering something to the redhead who seemed to chuckle at his words Koyuki reaching them just in time to hear her reply.

"Afraid not Naruto I'm not taking you back into the safety of battle." Chuckled Kushina as Naruto looked over at Jiraiya with pleading eyes.

"But you will won't you….Jiraiya…buddy?" questioned Naruto as Jiraiya shook his head with a small smile on his face.

"Nope sorry kid but I already have my quota of scary women, you're on your own." Finished the man as the three stopped right as Koyuki reached them fixing Naruto with a "well what do you have to say for yourself face." To which Naruto just gave a grin.

"Um…Hey Koyuki I've been thinking and well I think you should be in charge of Snow…what do you say….oh and I may have started a war with fire…..but we won." Finished Naruto as Koyuki's left eye started to twitch at the man's words looking around at the families and shinobi disembarking before turning back to Naruto with a dangerous smile.

"…So you want to give me the country….after you have started an international incident, without telling me by the way, and expect me to be happy about it?" she asked as Naruto moved to stand up on his own looking her dead in the face with a small smile on his face.

"That about sums it up…do we have a problem?" he asked as Koyuki's smile turned up a little at seeing him back under his own feet.

"No, no problem at all." she replied as she gave the group a small bow before turning to walk away leaving a puzzled Naruto behind. He had expected her to shout or heck at the least chew him out, but instead she just accepted it? It wasn't till she had moved only a few steps away that she halted and Naruto felt a shiver run down his spine as she turned her face turned into a more knowing smile that he knew could only mean bad things.

"Oh I almost forget…since I'll be running Snow I'll need to have you attend the political meetings for me… after all I now have, what was the words you used "larger things to worry about." smiled Koyuki as Naruto deadpanned his eyes going wide as Koyuki let out a small laugh giving him a wave as she moved away.

"It is nice to see you back Dragon lord, I hope you like your new job?" called Koyuki in a mocking tone as Naruto's head shank as he turned his eyes around at the pair beside him as Tsunade marched up to join them having overheard the last few words.

"Oh I like her." chuckled Tsunade as she and the others chuckled at Naruto's misfortune.

-Flashback end-

It had been only been a year later with the constant back and forth between Naruto and Koyuki that one day after a particularly long meeting that one thing had led to another, and after a few dragons and trials well Snow had found itself having a royal wedding. And only a year after that Yuki had come into the world a little version of her Kaasan, right down to the point of how easy it was for them to twist Naruto around there little fingers when they wanted to.

It didn't hurt that the little Yuki grew up treated as a princess by everyone she knew, though grandma Kushina was always willing to put her back in her place usually resulting in her running off to get spoiled by her aunt Naruko who loved the little princess of a niece. Thankfully Koyuki and Naruto kept an eye on the little one both happier than they could believe even though they still often squabbled, little Yuki commonly ending it with a well-placed smile that caused Naruto to surrender to his wife.

All of this flashed inside woman's mind in a moment before she turned ahead her daughter trotting along beside her as they headed off to see Tsunade, who had become quite taken with the little princess.

As they moved through the halls Koyuki couldn't help smiling up as the light touched gently upon the newly fallen snow in the courtyard thinking just how happy her home had become in such short years. These quiet thoughts, however, were interrupted a moment later as a small blur of brown spiky hair shot by trailing small wet spots skidding to a halt before Yuki with a happy cry.

"Hey princess neesan!" called a smiling feral looking boy twin red fangs standing out on his wet checks even as his hair dripped trails of water onto the stone floor. Yuki for her part gave the boy an exasperated look.

"Tobue ototo, what are you doing?" asked the slightly older girl with an air of disapproval that only seemed to make the boys smile grow all the wider.

"Escaping from Kaasan of course, after all I'm going to be the princesses head guard I have to.." he began before another figure hurtled out a nearby doorway taking the sopping wet boy off his feet.

"GOT YOU!" called Hana as she pulled her son up blushing slightly as she looked over to see the smiling Koyuki.

"Remind me to be happy Yuki took after me." chuckled the woman as Hana gave her a small smirk holding her struggling son in one arm.

"Ya, Ya well we can't all be perfect, besides little Yuki's going to have the best bodyguard she can ever ask for if he can ever listen to people." Finished Hana as she moved away the little brown haired boy flashing thumbs up at Yuki who couldn't help but smile at her otouto's antics.

* * *

><p>Soon Hana and made her way back to the bathroom dropping the boy back into the tub he had recently made his escape from the little four year old spluttering as he came up from the water looking up at his Kaasan who was folding her arms as she looked down at the boy with an annoyed look. Seeing this little Tobue attempted to look somehow innocent which only caused Hana to scoff looking much like her own mother now that she had aged a few years, her still toned body and generous curves showing that despite motherhood she retained her kunoichi skills. The only remarkable change being her hair that she had grown into a single ponytail that now fell all the way down her back in a graceful wave.<p>

"Oh no you don't buster, you're getting a bath whether you like it or not!" called Hana before she dove forwards onto her squealing son intent on getting him cleaned up it if killed her. Idly as she grabbed a foot rubbing soap her mind turned to wondering how exactly she had every managed to think this was a good idea.

-flashback-

It was only a few months after Koyuki's marriage that had found Hana walking into her new room in the palace to find Tsume sitting on her bed her arms cross and fixing her daughter with an intense look that the girl puzzled at as she shut the door behind her.

"Kaasan what are you?" started Hana before Tsume stood up marching over to poke Hana gently in the chest looking her eldest straight in the eyes.

"Now look here Hana I've been patient…hell I've been more than patient but this is taking too long you need to make a move on him before anyone else does, and I mean." Tsume began before Hana turned beat red her mouth dropping open in shock.

"KAASAN!" Hana all but screamed as she pushed past the older Inuzuka who turned as her daughter stepped into the center of the room turning upon the fur rug that lay upon the stone floor and fixing her mother with an unreadable expression.

"Oh no you don't Hana." Called Tsume before Hana could speak.

"No you don't, you like the boy, heck I'm sure you love him, and I'm telling you the only thing stopping you from being with him is you!" called Tsume marching over towards her daughter Hana not being able to speak as she closed the distance.

"He.." Hana tried to say before Tsume cut her off.

"He saved you from Konoha, he saved your family, he brought you into his home, he spends time with you, and has helped you become a better Kunoichi than I ever was and he's just waiting for you to take the dragon challenge so you two can be together!" called Tsume as Hana looked away from her muttering something under her breath.

"What was that?" called Tsume stepping forwards looking at her daughter who turned her face up so that Tsume could see the slight moisture in her eyes.

"Why would he want me….he's already got Koyuki…and Anko's taking the dragon trial soon…what chance do I have." She managed before Tsume gave her an exasperated look before smacking her daughter over the head.

"Are you kidding me? That's it! Have you forgotten what he told you already AHHH!" called Tsume grabbing hold of her daughters Jonin vest, now a bright white to reflect the new shinobi force of snow, and pulling her forwards and out into the hall Hana protesting the whole way until Tsume found who she was looking for.

With a tug and a great deal of irritated calls from Hana the young Inuzuka suddenly found herself out in the courtyard looking over to see a puzzled Naruto blinking between the two with a look of blank confusion on her face. Before Hana could do more than look confused Tsume spoke over her.

"Hey Naruto Hana's ready for the trial let's go get with the dragons!" called Tsume as Hana looked around at her mother before turning to see Naruto who looked a little lost as he turned to face the pair.

"Well alright then, though truthfully she's been ready for a very long time, I was starting to worry she didn't like me anymore. Are you ready Hana-chan" Smiled Naruto as Tsume gave him a feral grin and Hana looked in between the two before turning to Naruto with a slight blush on her face.

"I…I um hai." replied Hana as Naruto drew a small line of blood before a portal of blue flame opened the pair disappearing into it a moment later.

It hadn't take long for Hana to come back a little pale but smiling to see Tsume along with Kushina and the others all gathered in the courtyard smiling as the pair immerged smiling broadly as several of the Inuzuka's hounds let out howls of approval. Despite herself Hana found she just couldn't stop smiling as she looked around to see her mother giving her a "you're welcome" look.

Of course Tsume's advice hadn't ended there by a long shot. Just a few months later Hana found a whole new meaning to embarrassment as Tsume started giving her advice on how to win with Naruto in bed; it seemed Hana had underestimated her mother's wish for grand pups of her own. Needless to say the yells of "Kaasan" coupled with the fleeing Hana with a Tsume not far behind let everyone know just what was going on much to their shurgrin. One particular one had involved Naruto accidently walking in to find Hana tied up to a chair as Tsume demonstrated some of the more….interesting positions she should use to entice Naruto…needless to say Hana hadn't been able to face her new Husband for over a week after that particular episode.

But whether thanks to or despite Tsume's efforts Hana found herself holding a little brown haired boy who giggled happily as he chewed on her finger looking up happily at the smiling face of Naruto, and the curious face of a very young Yuki who was being held by a smiling Koyuki. Little Tobue it turned out had taken after his father much to Kushina's amusement as he was always a little ball of energy racing after his older sister as soon as his little legs could manage it.

Hana for her part fell into the role of mother easily, as her son found his way into the hearts of everyone in both the Inuzuka clan and outside of it. It didn't hurt either that Tsume had finally decided to give her daughter a break simply doting on the little boy whenever she got the opportunity while giving Hana grief every now and then for fun, one noticeable event being showing up with a pack of seven puppy's for Tobue causing him to cry in happiness and Hana to all but go ballistic at the idea of looking after all of the little furry pups and her son on top of her work as a vet.

Oddly enough Kiba had become a great source of help, always helping to look after Tobue who had become ecstatic about riding on the now pony sized Akamaru always talking about taking the post of head of the guard from the boy someday.

-Flashback end-

Hana was pulled from her thoughts as Tobue splashed a bit of sudsy water up and onto the Jonin's jacket causing Hana to give him and annoyed look.

"Sorry Kaasan." Smiled Tobue as Hana an exasperated sigh.

"Come on now, you have to get clean if you want to be ready for the party?" She said causing the boy to pause for a moment before nodding.

"Um ya." He replied his eyes looking around causing Hana to sigh.

"Nice try buster, but uncle Kiba isn't going to spring you this time, he's already getting ready himself, and besides if you don't look nice you can't guards Yuki-chan can you." Finished Hana the little boy's eyes going wide before he suddenly became calmer.

"Oh ya, hurry Kaasan I can't leave princess Oniisan unguarded." Called Tobue happily causing Hana to smile down at her son. Whatever else she could have worried about, the family getting along wasn't one of them. Turned out Naruto had some kind of talent for helping them to all get along? Sure the women liked to compete with one another, but it never became anything more than playful.

Just as she was thinking this Tobue's face split into a fanged grin.

"Hey aunty Naruko!" called the little boy trying to stand but slipping on the wet tub and tumbling back sending a splash of water up as Hana turned to see Naruko's grinning face at the door.

"Hey squirt, better hurry or we'll leave you behind." called the smiling blond as she turned to hand her now shoulder length hair waving gently as she turned to Hana.

"Did you have to do that." Muttered Hana smiling over at the now more adult blond who gave a wave as she walked by briefly showing her now matured eighteen year old self her small bosom and athletic form rapped in a bright white kimono emblazoned with small red flowers in a swirling pattern. Leaving Hana to look back to getting her son ready.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Naruko was moving down the hall coming to a stop outside of a massive set of wooden doors she idly pushed open grinning at the figure in the room now dressed in a formal robe and fur with a familiar mask hanging around his neck, his hair pulled back into a pony tail that fell down his back waving slightly as he turned his reptilian eyes around smiling at the sight of her.<p>

"Yo Niisan how's it going?" called Naruko leaning gently against the door frame smiling over at her brother. Naruto for his part chuckled at his little sister, who had already managed to surpass even Tsunade for the prize of strongest Kunoichi.

"Fine sis, just fine, how's Kaasan?" called Naruto checking himself in the mirror again as Naruko moved over to help him fix his collar.

"Here let me do that, honestly it's a miracle Hana and Koyuki can put up with you." She muttered as Naruto quirked up an eyebrow.

"What no Anko?" smiled Naruto as she gave him a happy smirk.

"Oh she and you are both slobs." She chuckled as she finished fixing his robe giving him a small pat on the shoulder before stepping back with a proud look.

"Yep now you're ready, and Kaasan is getting Yuki ready, she's so happy about getting to help with the wedding." Smiled Naruko as she moved forwards followed by Naruto as the pair moved out into the castle hallway walking side by side as the soft afternoon light flooded in through the windows.

"So how's the village shaping up?" asked Naruto the blond girl giving him a big smirk.

"Oh its' going you know, newest power of the elemental nations, oh heck guess who just replaced Kaasan as the head of our special forces?" asked Naruko grinning widely as Naruto smiled fanning mock surprise.

"Oh so Sasuke has a new job that's nice." Smirked Naruto as he received a small punch in the arm from Naruko.

"Ha as if, my second in command isn't going to be getting to head up Silent Avalanche until I'm the kage." Smirked the girl as Naruto have her a small pat on the back.

"Good to hear, just remember to find a nice guy, Kaasan can't be satisfied with just me working on the Uzumaki clan after all." chuckled Naruto as Naruko blushed before swinging her arms behind her head.

"Ya, ya I have plenty of time, sides I think relationships can wait till after the ceremony don't you?" replied Naruko as they turned into another hall way just as another voice rang out.

"Oh I don't know, weddings seem like the place to find people in snow, just ask Kiba and Fubuki!" called a familiar voice causing the siblings to turn to see Anko step out of a room wearing a simple white kimono emblazened with small scale like pattern that seemed to make is glow in spots.

"Hey Anko-chan." Called Naruto as the woman moved up give the blond a quick embrace before stepping back and giving him a look over.

"Darn it, remind me to have you dress up more often…though I guess that does make undressing take longer." Smirked Anko as Naruko gave her a bop on the head.

"Down girl, he's not yours tonight." Smiled Naruko as Anko gave her a sly grin.

"Hey the ring says differently." Smiled Anko showing a small golden band around one finger before stepping back from Naruto with a smirk.

"Still I guess I have to listen to you now don't I boss." She finished giving Naruko a little bump as the three continued down the hall Anko smiling up at the blond man beside her allowing her mind to recall her own time with the blonde.

-Flashback-

It had only been a few weeks after arriving in Snow that Anko found herself relaxing in a small local bar looking out at the glassy lake and sipping gently at a saucer of saki letting the aches of her body fade.

"This seat taken?" called a voice causing the purple haired woman to turn smiling as Naruto slipped in across from her.

"Nope, care for some?" she asked holding out the bottle which Naruto accepted gratefully.

"Thanks so how is everyone settling in?" asked the blond as Anko shrugged taking another sip.

"Not too bad, lucky Naruko knew a person in construction, the new village should be getting underway soon enough, though I think the new training from the Sages should be reclassified as a new torture technique." Smiled Anko as Naruto nodded.

"Hai, but hey we don't have numbers but we can sure have skill." Replied Naruto as Anko nodded.

"Ya, so what now?" she asked causing Naruto to look around a little confused.

"Huh, what now what?" he replied as Anko gave him an annoyed look.

"With us, come on let's face it you have a couple clan heads and a queen looking at you, so let's just cut to the chase and." Anko began before Naruto reached over gently placing his hand over their girl's saki dish and drawing her eyes to him.

"If you are about to give me some speech on you not being worthy you can stop now Anko, you earn the right just like I do to be with each other, and I'm ready to do the work, so if you walk away it's you that ends it." Spoke Naruto causing Anko to blink a few times before giving him a small smirk.

"You're just saying that because I'm so good looking." Spoke Anko with a touch of her usual tone causing Naruto to smile at her.

"I'll admit that helps." Chuckled the blond as Anko leaned back taking a sip of the saki as she looked back out at the bay.

"You know I think I could get use to this." she muttered as Naruto smiled at her looking out over the moonlit water.

"Good cause I'm not letting you go that easy." Smiled the blonde.

Then a few years later on a night not unlike the one they had shared drinks under the full moon of snow Anko found herself standing in a bright bridal gown smiling around as her eyes caught the moonlight, her gaze falling over the faces of Hana, Shizune, Naruko and Koyuki who stood as brides maids as she moved up the small snow covered beach Tsunade standing on her left to where Naruto stood beside Jiraiya, Kiba and Garra to his left smiling at the approaching woman. Slowly as she moved through the rows she caught smiling waves from Kushina and little Yuki along with the Inuzuka, and Hyuuga clan all looking happily as the bride approached the alter.

As she arrived Anko turned smiling up to see Naruto's smiling face, her eyes never leaving his even as the priest went through the ceremony, and his lips pressed gently against hers, the cry of the crowd echoed out of the still water as a few dragons flew blasting bright flame and light into the sky announcing to all of the happiness below them.

-Flashback end-

Anko smiled fondly at the thought of the night and the nights that had followed her new life in snow... and with Naruto. So what if she had to share him, he had already given her the world as far as she was concerned, besides, winding up Tobue and Yuki was too much fun in and of itself.

As the three moved forwards around the hall they soon entered into the main hall its giant pillars decorated in silken white, with a massive crowd already having gathered a small din of noise handing above it.

"Naruto!" called an elated voice as the three entered turning to see Kushina standing beside Hana, Tsume, Tsunade and Jiraiya with the two children standing at their feet Tobue having been dressed in a formal white rob with small red fangs smiling at the sight of the three.

"Tousan!/Tousan!" called the pair as they rushed over Naruto bending down to scoop the two up into his arms smiling at them as the group moved over to speak to him.

"So Naruto ready for the big day?" asked Jiraiya giving the blonde a knowing look as beside him Tsunade rolled her eyes.

"No Jiraiya, cause this is something completely new to him." she spoke mockingly waving a hand gently the light catching the small gold band on her own figure even as the assembled group chuckled as Jiraiya turned to Tsunade with a sad little look.

"Why does my Hime always make fun of me? I thought I made her happy." muttered Jiraiya allowing his head to droop, the little ones leaning over to pat his head which only caused the chuckled to continue as Kushina moved over to give her son a tight hug giving him a look over smiling the whole time.

"You look great dattebane." Smiled the redhead as Naruto returned the look leaning down to wrap her in a hug of his own.

"Thanks Kaasan." He replied as the group moved out to start getting into position.

* * *

><p>Not long after with Naruto standing at the alter the music began and everyone turned to see Hiashi dressed in his best attire leading a beautiful woman forwards her purple hair falling in a gentle curtain framing her shining face with its two pearl like eyes that smiled out along with her lips at the sight before her. Hinata had grown of the past six years, becoming a beauty in her own right; her gentle curves combined with her even gentler nature had allowed her to become loved by all that knew her. Thanks to Tsunade her nature also moved in to the medical field, where she was becoming quite the practitioner. As she stepped forward Hiashi couldn't keep the proud smile off of his face as she looked down at his eldest, seeing the happiness that seemed to be radiating off of her on this day making her white gown glow like the freshly fallen snow outside.<p>

When she reached the alter nothing in the world could have made her happier than to see Naruto standing there waiting for her. It had only been a few days since she had undergone the dragon trial, and ever since then it had felt like this moment couldn't come soon enough.

-Flashback-

The two had stepped through the blue flame stepping out onto a snowcapped mountain the wind catching her hair and blowing it around her as she stared out over the land of Skyrim enraptured by its beauty. It took her a moment to recognize that she was now standing in a foot of snow, as with a small eep she felt some slip itself into her shoe causing Naruto to smile slightly at her action.

"You know that's about the same thing that happened to me the first time I came here." he smiled causing Hinata to blush despite herself, as she saw the blond grinning down at her.

"Are you ready?" he asked causing her to steel herself before turning to nod at him causing him to smile all the more.

"You look ready, shall we Hinata-chan." He spoke as he lead her slowly to a wide circular area made of stone thirteen massive spikes set up around its curved slightly like some kind of fangs. Hinata was looking around wondering just what she was to do here, before she noticed twelve figures moving out to stand between the massive stone fangs all facing the center that she was lead into beside Naruto. As the pair reached the center a small flapping of wings caused Hinata to look around to see dragons coming to rest on the fangs all looking down at them as Naruto and the other priest took a knee. Hinata moved to do the same but Naruto held her back nodding forwards as a pair of massive dragons one black as night, while the other brown moved forwards looking down on her.

The sight of such massive creatures caused Hinata's heart to start racing as she looked up at them both focusing on her for a moment before the blackened one spoke.

"**You smell of fear human…are you afraid of us…intimidated by us?" **called Alduin in an almost gloating tone as he looked down at the woman who despite herself was shaking slightly. For a moment Hinata just stared before her lips parted.

"H…Hai." she breathed as the black dragon sneered small jets of flame lashing out of his nostrils as he loomed over her.

"**Then you should not be here, run back to your home human, one such as you does not belong here!"** called the dragon smashing his great talons down only inches from Hinata causing her to fall back looking up at the massive dragon her eyes wide. For a heartbeat Hinata looked to Naruto for help but saw him still kneeling looking ahead, before she turned back her mind remembering her time with Naruto…why she was here….what she wanted to be. And slowly under the hot breath of the dragon and in the shadow of its massive claws she rose to stand again her voice coming out louder, while still carrying a small shake in it.

"N…No I have come to take the dragon trial." She called causing Alduin to snort rearing back before shooting forwards his mouth open as a jet of flame shot forwards towards Hinata. For a heart stopping moment Hinata thought to flee, but as the flame approached she saw all that she wanted in life as though reflected within the flame instead dropping down to defend herself only to see the flame arch suddenly up and into the sky as the massive dragon stepped back leaving the girl puzzled as what was happening. Before she could voice her confusion a steady thumping drew her attention as all around her the priest began to stamp their feet in time to the dragons above whose massive tails beat out the same tempo into the fangs, the vibrations moving through her like one massive beast itself. As the noise grew she turned to see Naruto now standing beside her holding out his hand to her.

"It's time Hinata, time to see if our flame can burn a brighter future spoke Naruto as he gently turned to her pulling back his mask as he gazed at her eyes, still wide with excitement.

Still lost as to what to do Hinata reached out to him, as she was pulling into him just as the thumping became a roar and the dragons all lowered their heads their mouths dropping open as flame bellowed out like rivers racing towards the pair. Yet for some reason Hinata wasn't afraid as she looked up to see Naruto holding her, as he took her hand in his there was a small bite of pain as Hinata's looked down to see a small cut in the shape of a dragon fang appear on both of their palms just before the hands pressed together.

As their hands touched sudden warmth filled Hinata feeling as though her very veins had turned to fire. For a moment the warmth threatened to bring tears to her eyes, but as the flames reached them the pain left along with her fears as she looked up into Naruto face…and knowing that somehow together they would be safe. The flames soon covered them before suddenly breaking as though upon a shore flying up into a tunnel of flame spinning around them causing her hair to whip back and forth as she felt the warmth both inside and out grow, until Naruto gently lowered his lips to hers as the roar of priest and dragon heralded their union.

-Flashback end-

Just like the voices of her family and loved ones now cried in joy as her lips once again pressed against his marking their union, and the beginning of a dream once thought to be dead. As she looked out she saw her family and friends all cheering Hiashi crying silently as he sat beside a simple open seat that held a photo of his wife smiling out towards the happiness of this day as on his other side Neji his now bare head smiled at his cousins happiness. As she turned from this it was just in time to see the youngest of the Hyuuga and Inuzuka clans lead by Hanabi, Yuki, and Tobue throwing small handfuls of fresh flowers up that fell around the happy couple just before the family moving in to congratulate them.

* * *

><p>As cries of joy were ringing out across the land of Snow, back in Konoha, the last six years had not been filled with as much happiness. Following the invasion the Konoha forces had managed to drive out sound devastating the assault force as Suna seemed to have caught wise pulling out before they lost too many, making it to the border before Konoha had finished wiping out the remaining sound forces.<p>

Following that Konoha had turned inward licking its wounds from the invasion, before starting one of their own. Whatever else the village leadership may have been they weren't fools, and with the death of Orochimaru the land of rice was easy for the picking. With the invasion they didn't even need to play it under the table having full acceptance from the fire damiyo to take out the source of the invasion.

The next three year found the land of rice being slowly subjugated by Konoha, the remaining sound forces in general preferring surrender to death, swelling the ranks of Konoha and replacing those lost in the battle though pockets of resistance still held for a time …however, what was worse was what else Konoha dug up in the land of rice…they dug up what Orochimaru had been working on, and with the sound forces they now had a fresh supply of prisoners to work with.

With rice now plundered Konoha turned towards the second force involved in the invasion, pushing towards Suna. However, unlike the disorganized forces of sound Suna held strong moving to ally itself with the recently restored Kiri. After a few border skirmishes and facing a possible two sided war Konoha grudgingly settled on a simple monetary treaty with Suna, though most knew this was only temporary at best.

Though the final focus of Konoha was in many ways the most prominent target. Snow.

The council room was a somber area the remaining clan heads looking around as Sarutobi entered the room taking his seat at the head of the raised seating glancing around at the mixture of civilians and shinobi above him.

"I have called you here today to discuss an issue that till now we have not been able to address. Though we suffered heavily six years ago, Konoha's flame has been rekindled and our strength is now greater than what is was before the invasion." Called the aged Hokage as a few peopled nodded in agreement though the tone was still a somber one. The constant battling over the past few years had shaken the idea of peace that they had become so use to in years previously, and most were now seasoned through at least a second campaign on the lines.

"I know these years have been trying for our village, and that we all wish for peace to come back to us, but before we can make this dream a reality there remains one final enemy that must be dealt with." Called Sarutobi many looking around at one another guessing what the man was referring to before he continued.

"The traitors that fled to Snow, those that deserted this village, our principles, and left us to die in our time of need still stand, and this cannot be allowed. Traitors can't be allowed to thrive or we risk allowing another invasion to scar our future generations like the work of Orochimaru!" finished Sarutobi to a general murmur of agreement. Among them an elderly man his wide eyes identifying him as Hyuuga rose calling out in a sharp clear voice.

"The Hokage is right, even now those traitors are in Snow along with that demon and the secrets of our village, they cannot be allowed to continue on!" called the man to a few nods as another voice called out.

"True, but is more war what we really want, we risk calling out larger powers if we move on snow, Kumo and Iwa almost moved when we went into Rice and that was a clear invasion on our side…if we move to expand into Snow they may decide to strike us." spoke Inoichi getting a few nods from the other ino-shika-cho.

"I have to agree, our children have now grown in a time of war like we were trying to avoid…besides Snow sent us the official message for none hostilities, do we truly want to start another war?" called Chōza looking around the room to a few mummers.

"They only sent that because they know we can wipe them out, they number nothing to us!" called a shinobi councilman to a few general murmurs of agreement.

"Though I do not wish for more war, the idea of leaving another enemy to grow is too great a threat to ignore…at the very least we should investigate to see what this new village holds." Spoke the stoic Shibi looking around as Shikaku let out a heavy sigh.

"Much as I hate to say it Shibi has a point, still a full assault is too much at this time…still as far as threat don't forget Tsunade, Jiraiya and the Dragon lord each is at the very least an S rank threat, even with numbers a full assault will end in heavy losses. I propose we send a delegation to at least see if a peaceful solution is possible." Finished Shikaku getting a few nods from around the room before Sarutobi called out again.

"Peace is desirable Shikaku, but they have already spilled our blood, turned on their vow to protect our village. Any treaty or word they give is at best the word of a traitor, and at worse a chance to lose our shinobi if they decide to try and take them hostage." Called Sarutobi most of the council nodding at this as a small sigh echoed out drawing eyes around to a cloaked figure that those in the room only then noticed was standing slightly to one side. Seeing this individual several shinobi began to stand before the figure held up both hand in a gesture of surrender.

"Hey, Hey no need for violence Tobi is a good boy!" called the man looking around at the assembled shinobi as Sarutobi motioned for them to sit back down.

"I see you have noticed out guest, I assumed the issue would be a delicate one, which is why I have contacted an independent force to act on our behalf, We will learn of our enemy, while keeping the peace, should they prove to be honest in their actions, then perhaps peace can occur." Called Sarutobi gesturing over towards the man standing a few feet away.

"Mercenaries?" questioned one council member as Sarutobi nodded.

"Hai only the best, Akatsuki will find the answers to our questions, before reporting back…if that is all you are dismissed." Called the Hokage as the council filed out leaving only Sarutobi and his elders along with Tobi who was now standing before Sarutobi with a rather lazy demeanor to his posture.

"So we're spies now?" asked Tobi in a mockingly confused voice prompting Sarutobi to sigh leaning back in his chair.

"No of course not, I hired assassins not spies, that was just a formality, now remember I need you to make sure you eliminate both Jiraiya and Tsunade, along with the Dragon lord…with them gone and the "evidence" you find of their links to Orochimaru the rest of Snow will fall soon enough." Finished Sarutobi as the robed figures nodded before vanishing in a swirl of blackness leaving only the elders behind.

"I don't like using them." Muttered Danzo as he looked around at Sarutobi who gave him a small shrug.

"Neither do I, but they serve their purpose well enough, and in the end that is all that will matter." Replied Sarutobi as the group moved to leave the council room behind.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile out in the village at a particular barbeque stand a small group of shinobi and Kunoichi sat around a table chatting ideally as they looked around sadly at one another.<p>

"So…you hear we may be starting a fight with snow now?" muttered Sakura looking across at her friend Ino who looked down sadly.

"Hai…damn feels like all we do is fight nowadays." Muttered the blond leaning back her purple two-piece dress carrying a few more pouches for senbon, and kunai unlike Sakura's own pink battle kimono. The pair had grown over the years, both becoming fine Kunoichi having managed to survive the conflicts that had been springing up after the invasion. Beside them sat Choji and Shikimaru both now looking much closer to their fathers in dress though sporting green Jonin vests.

"Troublesome…you know I half hoped we would have accepted that treaty from Snow…" muttered Shikimaru as Choji nodded.

"How can you say that after what they did?" called a female voice, causing the two to turn to see Kurenai glaring slightly at them.

"Sorry Kurenai, but I'm just saying the truth, let's face it if Snow was with Sound they would have attacked back then. They would have killed me and Shino and you, but they didn't. The don't want to fight they just want to be left alone, and I say let them." Replied the lazy boy as Sakura sighed.

"Ya but they did kill Konoha shinobi…I mean sure from what we could tell it was just in self-defense but…damn I don't really want to think about killing old friends." She muttered as another girl sighed.

"Ya…but they aren't really friends anymore are they, just like we aren't kids anymore." Spoke Tenten her white priestess like outfit covered in small sealing scrolls.

"She's right…they chose their side." Added Kurenai as Sakura gave a heavy sigh.

"You know a year ago I might have been with that…but then I lose half my squad against a move on Kiri's border…I'm just tired of the fighting, if we can have peace I say we do it." Finished Sakura looking over at Kurenai that just shook her head as though she was still talking to a child and not the hardened Kunoichi before her.

"I'm with Sakura on this one, besides we have a mission coming up, come on girl we need to get ready." Called Ino as she stood up soon followed by Sakura as the two left the building. Back at the table Shikimaru gave a small groan looking over at Kurenai with an annoyed expression.

"Kurenai I think you need to remember that as it stands while you were her looking after Mirai, we have been fighting and dying on the front lines. We aren't children to be judged anymore, and we've seen enough war for one lifetime. Just because Asuma-sensei is for this conflict doesn't me we are." Finished Shikimaru standing up and moving away soon followed by Choji leaving the red-eyed woman behind.

"As if I don't know about war..." muttered Kurenai before looking around a little sadly. After Anko and Hana had left the village she had gone into a small depression until the birth of her daughter. Living with Asuma had helped her in some ways, but in the end she had grown to resent those women that had betrayed the village…betrayed her.

Meanwhile outside Sakura and Ino were walking out the front gate stepping slowly out and towards Suna looking to deliver the final revised treaty to the village. After a few minutes of hopping from tree to tree Ino gave Sakura a small smirk.

"Hey Sakura if we manage to make peace with Snow you might get to meet your team again." Called Ino causing Sakura to pause for a moment between branches before smiling slightly to herself.

"Hai…it would be nice to see them again…" replied Sakura as Ino gave her friend a small supporting smile.

"Hey I bet they miss you to forehead…" called Ino as Sakura gave a small nod.

"Hai, let's just get to Suna and back, I'm looking forwards to my time on leave." She replied as her mind drifted back to her old team. Sasuke her first crush…man had she been silly about it back then, and Naruko…man had she always had to look after her back then…and Kakashi…after the invasion he had moved back into Anbu leaving Sakura behind, her own parents though supportive having little to offer her outside of moral support.

* * *

><p>It was a few weeks after the wedding that Naruto found himself walking happily through the newly constructed hidden village Yuki seated happily on his shoulders looking down giggling at Tobue who was running around below being chased by a pair of pups one bright white and the other black. Koyuki, Hana, Anko, and Hinata had decided to have a little time to themselves and as such Naruto had decided to take his little ones to visit the shinobi village.<p>

As the trio walked down the street a happy voice called out causing them to stop and look around to see Naruko walking up her white Jonin vest draping lazily over her chakra armor as her bright blond hair stood out in sharp against the white and grey.

"Aunty Naruko!" called Yuki excitedly waving one hand wildly as the blonde stepped over to them ruffling the blondes hair before bending down to give Tobue a hug.

"Hey squirts, what brings you here today, hey teme come and see who came to visit!" called Naruko as Sasuke flickered into view his own armor and vest emblazoned with a small Uchiha fan as he rubbed his forehead pushing back blackened bangs as he did.

"I can see them Naruko…honestly what part of Silent Avalanche made you, the human air horn, captain." Muttered the boy as Naruko shot him an annoyed looked before grinning over at her brother.

"Don't mind him, he's just jealous." Chuckled Naruko as Sasuke stepped forwards to briefly shake Naruto's hand giving the little ones a small bow for Yuki and a salute to Tobue who returned it with gusto.

"So where are you two headed?" asked Naruto noticing the small packs each were holding along with their masks strapped to their hips molded after his own.

"Huh?" asked Naruko looking up from bending down to play with the black pup who whined happily.

"Ugh, we are headed to Suna for a treaty, seems Gaara's being Kazekage has managed to get some traction on a treaty with Kiri." Continued Sasuke as Naruto nodded giving the pair a small smile.

"Well just make sure you're careful, Kaasan tends to worry about you, ya even you duck boy." Chuckled Naruto as Sasuke gave a small shrug. After returning to Snow Kushina had taken it upon herself to help look after Sasuke for the sake of her friend, making him something like an unofficial brother to Naruto.

"Hai, Hai I'll take care of her, but if I'm on babysitting duty I want a pay raise." He smirked as Naruko stood giving him a small punch in the arm.

"Ya right, cause I'm the one who needs looking after, well Niisan I'll see you later." Called Naruko as she pulled up her mask and vanished in a small whirl of wind and snow soon followed by Sasuke leaving Naruto to head to the Kage building.

Soon enough Naruto was sitting across from Kushina smiling over as Tsunade and Jiraiya watched his children looking down into a small crib beside the Kage desk that held little Mito her small tuft of white hair making her bright brown eyes stand out as she giggled happily up at the attention of the two.

"So I saw Naruko and Sasuke headed out, do you think we'll see Kiri as an ally soon?" asked Naruto as Tsunade sat back behind her desk moving a few papers around with a small shrug.

"No idea, but still it would make us more secure, we still lack the numbers to be considered a major village, even if our forces are getting there. Besides with no word back from Konoha, and their recent actions in Sound I'd rather be safe than sorry." Replied the blonde woman as Jiraiya shrugged moving over beside her.

"Hai I'm with Hime on this one, besides Naruko hasn't seen Gaara in a while." Chuckled Jiraiya as Kushina shot him a knowing look before turning back to her son.

"So what is the Dragon lord doing today." Smiled the redhead as Naruto shrugged.

"No plans, Koyuki helped finish up matters in the capital, and after Naruko figured out Minato's teleportation jutsu it's not like visiting is ever an issue. Besides don't you want to see your grandbabies." Smiled Naruto as he moved over to stand behind his children both giving Kushina wide eyed looks having mastered the puppy dog eyes no jutsu long ago. In response Kushina moved over engulfing the pair in a hug smiling up at Naruto.

"Oh I have no problem seeing my babies." Smiled the woman moving back holding one child in each arm as they giggled happily.

As Kushina was moving across the room still smiling there was a small rattling that caused all of those present to turn towards the window that looked out at the massive snowcapped mountain that stood beside the village. As they turned their eyes went wide at what they saw.

"Avalanche!" called an Anbu who flashed into the office turning to face those assembled as the children looked around worriedly at their grandmother who held them closer.

"I'm going! Kaasan look after them!" called Naruto before he turned vanishing in a swirl of white as Tsunade summoned a group of masked shinobi to her side.

"Report what is the cause?" called Tsunade as she moved around to check on Mito as one shinobi stepped forwards bowing slightly.

"It looks like an explosion of some kind, we aren't sure the team sent to investigate didn't report back." Replied the armored figure as Tsunade turned to Jiraiya and then to Kushina with a knowing look.

"An attack." Muttered Jiraiya casting a look down at his daughter before back outside at the approaching wave.

"No to simple…wait Hime we need to move now!" called Jiraiya as Tsunade handed Mito to Shizune who had just rushed in.

"Hai shinobi secure the village, Shizune, Kushina look after them, we're headed to support Naruto!" called Tsunade as the sages disappeared, while the masked men moved Kushina and Shizune along with the children to a secure area.

* * *

><p>At that moment Naruto had just arrived at the edge of the village his body already shivering with a light glow as he drew upon winter itself to stare down the wave approaching him.<p>

"Figures my day off and Mother Nature decides to give me something to worry about!" muttered the man as he began to build the magic within him as the crashing wave of ice and snow plunged forwards cresting over towards him.

"Vos diinaan uld repel dii paal! (let the frozen might repel my foe)" cried Naruto as he swung his arms down into the snow-covered earth as the snow and ice there seemed to come alive before flinging itself up into a massive wall of towering ice. Villagers and Shinobi alike looked on in wonder as the wall rose all along the village casting its blue shadow down across the buildings and people who stood in awe of it. The wall rose just in time as only a moment later the full brunt of the wave crashed upon it sending massive cracks throughout its structure as a grinding cracking noise blanketed the village before slowly dying into a lower growl as the beast of the avalanche settled against the wall of ice.

Panting just a bit Naruto pushed himself up from where he had dropped to touch the ground looking up with a small smirk just in time to see a shadow flick over the top of the wall as some kind of grotesque bird dipped towards the wall. As Naruto watched a figure draped in black seemed to yell something before a moment later an explosion rocked the ice wall causing a wall of crushing force to free itself as it tumbled down towards Naruto his eyes going wide at the massive pillars approach.

"Damn it!" called Naruto as he made to move, only to see a flash of green and yellow pass by him before Tsunade flung her fist forwards crashing into the wall of ice and scattering it with a blast of force that shot bits of ice and snow up and away some burying into the very bird that plummeted a moment later back behind the wall. As the ice shattered Jiraiya rushed up to Naruto's side and gave the area a quick once over before turning to the blonde.

"Naruto it's an attack, we don't know how many!" called Jiraiya as Naruto managed to catch his breath before give the old man a small grin.

"You don't say." He managed as Tsunade dropped down beside them giving Naruto a small grin.

"Well dragon lord looks like you owe me one." called Tsunade as Naruto smirked at her before shrugging.

"Sure bill me later, right now I think we have company." Replied Naruto looking up with Tsunade and Jiraiya to see four clocked figure now standing on top of the wall of ice looking down at them their cloaks billowing slightly as Jiraiya's eyes narrowed.

"It's Akatsuki this won't be easy." He muttered as Tsunade stiffened and Naruto let out a small growl.

"Well then, two for me and two for you." Spoke Naruto as Tsunade turned to see Naruto's eyes flashing dangerously as blue white light whirled around him.

"Ugh Fine just don't go getting hurt on me kid I don't want to deal with you wives and mother." Replied Tsunade cracking her knuckles as Jiraiya stepped up beside her.

On top of the pillar the four Akatsuki looked down Deidara grunted angrily pulling a shard of ice form his shoulder and flinging it back. He turned his visible eye down his blond hair blowing slightly from his perch as he allowed the twin mouths on his hands to open wide as fresh clay began to form in them.

"Bastards destroying my art before a blast, I'm blowing up this whole village." Grumbled the blond as beside him the hunched form of Sasori gave an annoyed sigh.

"Fool, we are here to kill the targets, not to indulge your work." Spoke the wooden voice as Deidara turned his eye around to focus on the hunched face of his partner his only visible feature being the cold lifeless eyes that looked down at those below.

"HA let's just sacrifice them to Jashin's like the sheep they are!" called the white haired Hidan his face split into a wide grin as he fiddled with his scythe leering down at the fight to come. From beside him the final masked member turned his wide green eyes around his deep voice coming out in a tone of perpetual annoyance.

"Will you just shut up, honestly all of you are fools, just kill the targets, I'm here to get paid not to listen to you three prattle on." grumbled Kakuzu as Hidan and Deidara both shot him angry looks. However, before either could speak Sasori's voice called out as from his robes ripped forth a massive bladed tail that sprung forwards along with his cry.

"INCOMING!" he cried with just enough time for the three others to turn to see a blonde masked figure flicker into existence just a few feet in front of them before Deidara and Sasori found themselves flying back as the blonde swung one leg up sending the surface they stood on into a flurry of jagged missiles.

"BASTARD I'LL FUCKING!" Hidan started to yell before his own support crumbled beneath him. Hidan looked down to see the blond woman down below smashing into the ice wall shattering it under him as he started to fall.

"YOU BITCH!" he cried as he leapt down scythe in hand to end the woman, as beside him Kakuzu moved as well diving towards the white haired figure that was rushing up the ice wall towards him twin glowing balls of light in each hand.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile as the twin forces raged in Snow across the land of fire Naruko and Sasuke had flashed into being in the Kazekage estate before heading to the tower to see Gaara idly waving at a few passing Shinobi who nodded at their masked faces. It was now common knowledge that it was thanks to the actions of Snow that the current Kazekage had survived the plot so many years previously, and the villages had become slowly closer over the years, to the point where movement between the two was relatively common place.<p>

"You know the armor is great and all but this heat…ugh." groaned Naruko as she and Sasuke turned down another dusty street towards the center of the village.

"Honestly Naruko give it a rest will you, the protection is well worth the trade off." Replied Sasuke with an air of superiority that caused Naruko to shoot him a glare from under her mask as she shrugged.

"Ya, ya whatever let's just find Gaara." She continued before a sudden wave of blackened flames blasted forth from the Kazekage buildings causing both to suddenly stiffen as they looked ahead.

"Sasuke!" called Naruko as she rushed forwards the black haired man rushing behind her as they bolted forwards past the stunned villagers as they saw three figures rushing out towards the village walls blasts of water, flame and sand flying around as they went. As the pair leapt up to the rooftops they were soon joined in their pursuit by several Suna shinobi a blond haired girl rushing up beside them as she turned black eyes up towards the battle.

"IT'S AKASUKI!" she called as Naruko looked around at her before charging forwards with Sasuke just able to keep up with her as they hurtled over the walls. As they cleared the wall a sudden wave of water flew out, Naruko having just enough time to grab Temari and Sasuke before vanishing in a flash of yellow to arrive below flanking Gaara as the rest were forced back by the wave of water.

As the three landed they looked up to see two cloaked figures standing across from them wearing matching blackened cloaks decorated by the red clouds of their organization. The first figure looked like some odd cross between a shark and a man, who gave them a serrated grin as he hefted his massive blade up beside him his eyes looking around at his new prey. His partner however, was smaller his black hair framing a pair of red eyes that were to familiar the them.

"So it seems Snow is here as well…regardless the Jinchuuriki is coming with us." spoke Itachi as beside him Kisame let out a bark of laughter.

"Who cares let's just kill them and get out of this desert, I fucking hate this place." Grumbled the blue skinned man as Temari rushed over to Gaara who was breathing heavily his body showing bruises from impacts as well as small burns one arm hanging limply at his side looking like it had been hit by a meat grinder.

"Gaara!" called Temari as she reached him the redhead turned to see his sister before shifting around to the two masked members of snow.

"I'm ok Temari, focus they're stronger than they look replied the redhead as Temari reached him giving him a worried look.

"Temari you take Gaara and get him back in the village…we'll handle this!" called Naruko stepping forwards cracking her knuckles as Sasuke silently stepped up beside her.

"What we aren't.." started Temari before Gaara silenced her with a wave of his hand.

"Are you sure?" he asked as the woman he knew to be Naruko turned to him with a nod.

"Hai we have this, you just get inside to your forces, you're a kage remember, leave the reckless stuff to us." she replied as despite his injuries Gaara smirked.

"As always, I will return with reinforcements…though I hope you don't need them." He replied before he turned to leave with Temari. As the two turned a blast of water shot forth towards them only to be batted away by a blast of wind from Naruko who focused her eyes on Kisame.

"Oh no you don't fish face your mine!" she called before blasting forwards slamming an armored hand into the man's chest flinging him back across the dunes before dashing after him leaving Itachi to turn only to find the second masked Snow shinobi standing in his path.

"You have no chance, the Jinchuuriki is ours." Spoke Itachi as he raised his hand gently his eyes swirling as chakra blanketed the figure before him. After a moment Itachi turned to move confident the figure was now trapped in his own mind, before he was forced to move as a massive shuriken trailing small flickers of lightening embedded itself in his path causing him to turn almost lazily to face back towards the masked figure.

"I'm afraid not Itachi Uchiha… after all." spoke Sasuke as he reached up to pull away his mask noting a small shift in Itachi's movement as he did, "this is a family matter." He finished before dropping the mask to his side both his blackened eyes shifting to bright red as he pulled out a blade pointing it towards his brother.

"I see…very will brother let's see just how strong you have become." Spoke Itachi before Sasuke shook his head sadly as he leaned back into his stance.

"Yes brother…let us see." Replied Sasuke before with a flicker and ring of steel the two charged one another across the wind swept dunes of Suna.

Back across the dunes Kisame was pushing himself up and out of a pile of sand he had been blasted into cursing as he pushed himself to his feet.

"Fuck, wait till I get my hands on that bitch!" he called only to hear a small chuckle behind him. With an angry snarl Kisame swung round his scaled blade striking out but only cutting air as the girl leapt lightly up and over landing again behind the swordsman.

"Over here fish face!" called Naruko slamming a fist into the man's back forcing him forwards turning to see the masked woman standing sinking into a her stance a flicker of crimson covering her armor.

"Whoever you are, I'm going to enjoy taking you apart!" called Kisame as his blade flared out becoming a giant blue scaled monstrosity as the shark like man turned his wicked grin upon her.

"That a fact… well pardon me if I beat you to the punch after all." called Naruko as a blast of red chakra coated her the white and grey of her armor turning to a golden yellow as she pulled out a pair of slightly curved kunai.

"you are hunting me." smiled the girl as she disappeared into a flash of light as a line of red opened up across the swordsman chest spraying crimson onto the sand.

* * *

><p>Back in the shinobi village of Snow Kushina and Shizune had arrived in the secured area the members of silent avalanche taking position as a few rushed out to continue to secure the village.<p>

"Baachan is Tousan going to be ok?" asked Yuki looking up at Kushina who gave her a small smile nodding.

"Hai, he'll be just fine, so we have to wait for him ok, Tobue will you help me look after everyone?" she asked caused the boy to nod happily moving over to stand beside his sister at attention causing Shizune to smile as she gently rocked the still sleeping Mito as she gave Kushina a small concerned look.

"Who do you suppose it is?...Konoha?" asked the woman as Kushina shook her head slightly.

"I don't now, but we have to." Kushina began before a blast caused the light within the bunker to flicker as small bits of the ceiling dropped as one of the shinobi pressed his hand to his ear listening to a report before motioning for the others to move towards the door.

"What's happening? Called Kushina as one of the members halted.

"We have reports of additional forces, unidentified, they are moving in on this facility." Called shinobi as he turned to the door as another blast rocked the bunker.

"Damn it, Alpha what's happening out there?" called one of the armored shinobi as a moment of static opened up before a voice rang out.

"Alpha here, don't know unidentified targets trying to get to the airfield, had to sink a ship they seized but we're holding, can't disengage, over." Called the voice before.

"Fuck!" called the head kunoichi pulling off her mask to reveal the pink hair of Fubuki looking towards the door, gritting her teeth in anger.

"I come here for training and I get this crap!" she called before pushing back on the radio.

"This is team Beta we have precious cargo and have enemy inbound anyone copy?" she called before a burst of static came over the radio as a familiar voice rang out.

"Fubuki! Darn it, DELTA TEAM WE ARE LEAVING!" called a familiar voice that caused Fubuki to smile as behind her little Tobue poked his head up smiling at the voice. Just before the door before them buckled under another blast.

"Better hurry honey, we have guests." Muttered Fubuki dropping back beside her fellows as the door was ripped back with a grinding sound of ripping steel.

The first through that whole were meeting with a hail of kunai and ice that tore them to ribbons, before they could even move. The second wave, however, seemed to not even notice as they threw themselves over their fellows charging forwards the members of Silent Avalanche charging right in to meet them. The next moment the front of the bunker became a battle ground as the white uniforms of snow's forces became dyed crimson as the enemy fell around them.

One of the attackers broke through only to have a wave of golden chains slam into him forcing him back, but not before Kushina got a good look at him. He was an unassuming man, long orange hair, and wide yellow eyes, wearing an all-black bodysuit, but none of that mattered as he fell limp in her chains. Because Kushina knew this man…after all he had been one of the files she had read back when she was still stuck in that hell hole Konoha.

"root." Kushina cursed as the fighting continued Shizune moving back with the three children as Kushina took point keeping anyone from reaching the children behind them.

* * *

><p>At the same moment outside of the village a wave of explosions announced Naruto's battle field as he skipped back and forth through the blasts bringing his arms around to smash apart red robed figures splintering wood and metal across the snow.<p>

"It feels like I'm fighting the dwarves clockwork guards again." Muttered the blond as he turned grabbing a puppets arm and ripping it free only to bury it into another wooden attacker smashing its face apart as wooden teeth sprayed out of the now hollow face.

"Here's real art!" called a voice overhead, causing Naruto to look up in time to see Deidra dropping a flurry of birds that pelted down one after another towards the blonde.

"AHHH!" cried Naruto as with an effort he flung the two destroyed puppet above him to intercept the birds causing a fiery explosion that the blonde did not stay to observe as he flung himself sideways as a spray of metal death lanced out peppering the ground he stood on. As Naruto stopped he turned to see the now revealed redheaded Sasori standing beside a hanging puppet decorated with a blacken main of hair as a cloud of iron surrounded him shifting as the stray projectiles moved back to it.

"You are strong…but you are outmatched here lord…still I will enjoy making you a puppet." Muttered the redhead as Naruto flung a wave of ice forwards that ripped through the snow sending blades racing forwards to shatter against the metal wall of iron.

"I don't think so puppet…" called Naruto before a rumbling caused Sasori to turn in time to see a spear of ice shooting out to spear his puppet spraying bits of poison and metal forwards as his prized figure slumped on the ice spike.

"Yo…YOU!" called Sasori before he turned to see Naruto flickering before him slamming his leg forwards with a crushing blow that sent the redhead skipping back across the snow as above Deidara sent another series of birds down forcing Naruto back from his prey. Skidding to a halt the blonde flung one hand out firing off a blast of air that slammed into the birds sending them back towards the mad bomber who was forced again to abandon his bird as the sky lit up with another thunderous explosion.

"MY ART I'LL KILL YOU!" cried Deidara as he landed slamming his hand together as blast began to erupt all around them from the remaining mines he had place to begin the avalanche. A thunder of sound heralded the sudden towers of flame that began to break out around Naruto blanketing his form in a sea of flames as the bomber howled in satisfaction.

"THAT'S RIGHT BURN FOR MY ART!" he cried his smile not having time to falter as a golden blade came whipping out of the flame to bury itself into his shoulder causing him to stagger back a step.

"WHA.." he began before Naruto's figure burst out of the snow before him reaching out to grab hold of the blade and ripping it down spraying crimson across the snow as Deidra's arm flopped to the snow with a howl or rage from the bomber.

With a cry of rage the blonde kicked back before Naruto swung his eyes down to see the mouth on the now severed limb open its mouth for a white blob of clay to fall out moments before another blast rocked the battled field sending Naruto skipping back across the snow, sporting a few burns from the recent attack.

"They're good, ah, that last one cracked a rib, darn it Jiraiya wasn't kidding about these people." Muttered Naruto as he looked round spotting the one armed bomber shakily pushing himself to his feet glaring bloody murder across the field as beside him the red-haired figure threw back his cloak to show a puppets body underneath.

"What the?" started Naruto before a blast of water lashed out in thin blades cutting the snow and stone alike as it shot forwards. Heaving himself up Naruto spun back to avoid the blast only to find a metallic whip closing in along with what remained of the red cloaked puppets. As the attacks closed in Naruto's eyes flashed for a moment as his face broke into a feral grin.

"FUS RO DA!" Cried the blonde as the attacked reached out the water seeming to lose its force as the puppets themselves fell like kindling's the whip skidding to the ground before skipping past him as he saw his opponents eyes go wide with rage.

"My turn." Grunted Naruto kicking a foot out to send the metallic whip up and into his hand before he sent a pulse of winter forwards turning poison coated weapon to ice that raced towards its redheaded owner. Sasori seemed to notice the danger just in time to rip the bar connecting him to the whip from his chest just as the ice reached it costing him only the right arm of his puppet as he swung the other around cutting it free with the remaining water.

At the same time Deidara seemed to be hacking something up as a massive wave of white clay issued out from him slowly forming into a large winged creature that caused Naruto to stop dead in his tracks letting the now frozen whip fall lightly to the snow.

"Is that supposed to be?" started the man before Deidra's voice called out across the field in a mocking tone.

"TRY THIS MY C4 DRAGON WILL SHOW YOU TRUE ART!" called the bomber as he leapt up onto his newest creation. For a moment Naruto just stood there stunned before he was forced to move as a surviving puppet sprayed a cloud of senbon out, one catching him in the hand due to his momentary distraction causing Sasori to grin fiercely.

"Finally, I'll admit you are strong but now that you have been stung this game is over." Called the mangled puppet as Naruto turned almost lazily towards the pair his hand closing as with a metallic snap the senbon fell from it small trails of crimson leaking out from the palm.

For a second both Akatsuki smirked towards the blond, before a wave of cold that had nothing to do with the surrounding snow and ice seemed to carpet them as the blonde before them slowly drew his mask from around his neck and up over his face, a small distortion around him the only visible sign of change in his form as he slowly began to walk towards the two.

As he approached a sudden wave of ice flew up around them all incasing the entire area in a gigantic dome of ice.

"You come to my home." he spoke as the ice finished sealing them off and the two turned to see his approach.

"You attack my people." He called as Deidra began to smirk before he saw his dragon's legs become covered in a layer of ice holding it to the ground.

"You bring danger to my family…MY CHILDREN!" continued the blond as Sasori noticed his joints beginning to seize up as the puppet began to become a frozen prison for his core

"YOU MOCK MY LORDS AND LIFE WITH YOUR ART." yelled the blond as he halted his hand thrusting out as a spray of blood whipped around him bringing forth blue flame as it did.

"Let it be known doomed ones, that this is the price of your ignorance." He finished as around him massive blue portals began to open from which bright golden eyes flashed out, along with a leathery flapping noise.

"Now….burn." Finished the blond as from the portals rushed the scaled forms of the true lords of Snow. The last sign either of the Akatsuki had was that of shadow and death itself as it descended upon them the flames of hell itself licking its lips.

* * *

><p>A ways away from the killing ground of the Dragon lord Tsunade and Jiraiya were engaged in their own battle as another hunk of ice hurtled forwards to crash into Hidan flinging the crushing man back as a wall of earth sprang up to intercept blast of water and lightening from two blackened creatures the remainder of four that had begun the fight aiding their master.<p>

As the cursing cultist flew back Jiraiya managed to gain enough distance to spare Tsunade a glance as she landed beside him.

"So these are the immortal brothers, I have to say they live up to the title." Muttered Tsunade as she flexed an arm idly her chakra rushing to repair the tendons and bones that the mad priest had managed to destroy with his ritual before they had figured out its true purpose.

"Hai, but they aren't unstoppable, and their teamwork isn't much either." Smirked Jiraiya as Tsunade flexed her injured hand a few times before looking ahead at the four figures as Hidan pulled himself free of the snow and ice.

"DAMN IT KAKUSU WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU!" called the crazed priest as beside him his partner simply gave him an annoyed look as he cast his eyes around at his two shattered masks.

"Annoying, it seems this bounty is already becoming costly…still after they are dead, I will find substitutes, at least the earth is at hand." He muttered to himself completely ignoring his partner who sneered at him.

"HEY I'M TALKING TO YOU ASS HOLE!" called the priest before another boulder of ice crashed between them forcing them apart as they turned to rush their opponents once more.

"FUCK YOU BITCH!" cried Hidan swinging his blade around the crimson blades reaching out to slam into Tsunade's side and end her life. However, it seemed Tsunade had other plans as she bent ripping a massive chunk of rock and ice from the ground allowing the scythe to sink its blades into the rock with a grinding snap.

"WHAT YOU!" started Hidan before the Tsunade hefted the rock down snapping the blades from the scythe off with a crack that rebounded around the battlefield before flinging the rock forwards that narrowly missed Hidan as he dove forwards swinging a blackened needle forwards towards Tsunade's heart.

"DIE!" screamed the man before Tsunade threw up an hand the needle piercing straight through before her hand closed around Haden's fist a sickening crack emanating as bits of blood and muscle was forced through the man's skin. Before he could remark the blonde woman pulled the arm forwards before slamming her other fist forwards into the man's chest with enough force to send him skipping back across the snow minus one arm that Tsunade cast aside, as she withdrew the needle a green glow already mending her hand as she did.

"Idiot, being immortal has made you forget how to truly kill someone." Called the blonde slamming a leg down onto the arm sending an audible crack throughout the area as Hidan rose cursing.

"BITCH I'LL SHOW YOU JASHIN WILL FEAST ON YOU AND EVERYONE ELSE IN THIS VILLAGE, I'LL RIP EVERYONE YOU KNOW TO PIECES AS YOU WATCH!" cried the man as Tsunade seemed to stiffen before slowly a blackened mark on her forehead began to expand the green aura around her pulsing as steam seemed to rise from the minor cuts and bruises on her form leaving the skin below fresh and clean as her eyes flashed upon the man before her.

"Is that a fact." She muttered as flashes of a smiling white haired babe briefly entered her mind, and her fist snapped shut with an audible crack.

"OH COURSE IT IS YOU!" started Hidan before he saw Tsunade fly forwards at him. Hidan managed to rise flinging himself forwards a new needle like blade clutched in one hand has he sprang forwards towards the woman his face twisted into a maddening grin.

As the two meet there was a sound of ripping flesh as a blackened blade burst from the blondes back even as Hidan let out a triumphant yell.

"YES YES YOU!" he began before Tsunade's hand closed upon his arm, just as her leg slammed into his chest. A torrent of blood and ripping followed as Hidan was thrown back upon the snow looking up to see Tsunade flinging his arm aside the blade plunged through her chest slowly being pushed out by a glowing green wave of chakra as she moved to stand over him.

"you…will…never touch my family….never." she whispered as Hidan glared up his mouth opening to speak only to have Tsunade's foot smash down upon it sending his own teeth out through is jaw. As Haden's eyes looked up their last sight was both of Tsunade's fists raised in a two handed hammer swing that was brought down upon his head driving the man broken and cursing into the very earth of snow followed soon by a pile of rock and ice that sealed him from the world.

At the same moment across the field Jiraiya was slamming a swirling blue orb into a white masked creature sending bits of blacken wire out as he looked up his eyes tracking back and forth for the remaining targets.

"Ma, Pa you see them?" called the sage as from his shoulders the pair of toads shifted the bearded male turning to his purple wife before both turned to the white haired man.

"**Jiraiya boy, he's still here, but I can't get a feel for which one is him, both still have heartbeats."** Called Pa as beside him Ma glared around.

"**Quiet Pa, they're coming!"** called the purple toad as Jiraiya leapt back as a wave of fire blasted snow before him forcing him back against the massive wall of ice his eyes scanning back and forth as he searched for his next target panting slightly as he looked down at his bloody leg still sporting a few holes where Kakusu's threads had managed to get hold of him earlier.

"How are the others?" called Jiraiya as Ma let out an irritated sound looking over at him.

"**Jiraiya boy you…"** Started the toad before Jiraiya's voice cut her off.

"JUST TELL ME!" yelled Jiraiya as Ma looked abashed and Pa seemed to go wide eyed for a moment before looking around.

"**Looks like Tsunade and Naruto are just fine Jiraiya, but there is still some fighting in the village."** Called Pa as the white haired man stiffened for a moment before focusing back on the fight.

"Then we finish it now, Ma, Pa be ready to move...I'm ending this!" called Jiraiya as he began to fly through handsign as the blackened mass of wire with its white mask blasted out of the snow charging forwards at Jiraiya as a pair of first flew out connected to wire towards the man even as his hair wrapped around him bristling into a spiked mass that swatted aside the fists as the toads let out blasts of water towards the masked figure who's fiery missiles shriveled as they connected.

A moment later Kakuzu came forwards blackened wire flying forwards that wrapped around the sage before flinging him back into the ice wall sending cracks up it even as Jiraiya called out in pain small flecks of crimson flying from his mouth.

"You are certainly worth the bounty on your head, sage, I haven't had a fight like this since your first kage." Muttered the wire man before him as he was slowly lifted up higher against the wall.

"Ha…as if I'm going to let you kill me here, after all I have my two Hime's to look after." Smirked Jiraiya as the threads tightened around him and the two toads vanished in a small cloud of smoke. Leaving the sage alone as Kakusu's eyes turned up in something resembling a grin as his mask fell away showing a stitched mouth that split open as a few more threads began to push out of it.

"Well then it would seem I have some candidates for hearts after the ones you destroyed, after all splitting up a family seems unfair wouldn't you say." Chucked the man his deep voice reverberated around the area, as above him Jiraiya just continued to smirk down at him.

"not a chance in hell." Muttered Jiraiya as a sudden crash caused Kakuzu to turn just in time to have a massive blade slam forwards into him splitting him almost in two pinning the remained of him against the ice wall as his threads dropped down falling from Jiraiya to turned slamming an orb into the remaining creature who gave a final shriek before flopping down as a massive voice called out.

"**So this is the monster Ma and Pa left to fight." **Grumbled Gamabuto pulling his blade back before flicking the remains of the shinobi off into the icy wall as Jiraiya gave him a small nod turning back to the village.

"No time for talk Gamabuto, we need to move!" called Jiraiya as Gamabuto gave him a small nod before turning out to the village.

"**Fine, let's get to work."** Called the toad as the two shot off towards the village, spying a pair of blondes ahead who were also headed back towards the commotion.

* * *

><p>Back in Suna blasts were erupting outside the walls as a blackened burst of flame shot out across the desert sending bits of molten sand out as several similar blasts of red fire exploded out around the area sending clouds up shadowing the area in dust.<p>

As the dust flew up sparks flew out as bits of broken shuriken and kunai fell from the cloud into the sand before two figures slammed into one another scattering the dust in a blast of force as sword met kunai. Two red eyed men glared at one another their eyes spinning as their free hands flew forwards at each other before both spat blasts of fire into each other sending a tower of flame up between the two forcing them back to momentarily fall back into their stances.

"So you have grown stronger Sasuke, your hate has improved." Started Itachi before Sasuke slowly shook his head looking back across at his bother with a knowing look.

"Just stop it Itachi, it's over, your plans, the village, everything. Jiraiya told be about the plan, and your position once you cut off connection with him…I know everything." Called Sasuke his words seeming to get a small shiver out of the man before he glared back at Sasuke.

"So, you know…and yet despite what I did you left the village." Started Itachi before Sasuke cut him off with a snarl.

"Don't you dare try to guilt me Itachi, not you. You chose your side a long time ago. That village killed our mother, they were ready to kill our whole clan, and you sided with them!" called Sasuke as Itachi gave him an irritated look.

"And if they had the village would have!" started Itachi before Sasuke cut him off.

"WHAT KILL ME, KILL THE CLAN, WHAT, WHAT WAS ENOUGH FOR YOU TO KILL THEM ALL!" cried Sasuke as he allowed his eyes to shift into the Mangekyou sharingan causing Itachi to look confused.

"Yes Itachi." Called Sasuke as he slowly allowed a purple flame to move around his arms.

"I received these eyes the day my brother died in my eyes….you see the moment I found out he chose strangers over his family, was the day that the kind brother I loved died…so let's finish this Itachi…its time you were removed from this world." finished Sasuke as a pair of skeletal arms formed beside Sasuke's own clutching twin swords of their own.

From across from him Itachi seemed to pause for a moment before looking across as orange flamed accompanied by a skeletal form began to erupt around him as blood began to drip from his eyes.

"I sacrificed everything for the safety of the village….for you." Started Itachi before Sasuke shook his head as the fully formed Susanoo stood around him.

"No…you sacrificed everyone for the safety of the village…and you're the only one who doesn't see it." Finished Sasuke as the two massive flaming creatures slammed into one another as below their summoner did likewise. Soon the two figures were slamming into one another blasts of force lashing out to scar the walls of Suna as the desert once more erupted into a battlefield.

As fire and chakra lanced out over the sand Itachi faltered as his vision faltered blood dripping from his eyes as his Susanoo began to falter its armor falling back as the skeleton underneath revealed itself, only to be slammed around by Sasuke's own forcing the orange beast into Suna's walls with enough force to shatter its skull sending bits of manifested chakra out, as Itachi's eyes turned blackened flamed lashing out splashing onto the purple figure causing it to roar in fury as it lashed out in pain its blade slamming into the orange skeleton sending its broken body slumping to the ground.

Below Itachi charged past the shell of his fallen armor flinging blasts of fire forwards that crashed into Sasuke's managing to crack though a rib and allow a kunai to tear into the younger Uchiha's leg causing him to stumble back. Before he could move a skeletal hand swung out crashing into Itachi who scattered into a flock of crows, before appearing behind Sasuke who whirled his fist incased in lightening to tear through the kunai clutch in his brother's hand before pushing forward into the black haired man with a cry of anger.

Itachi felt a sudden coldness as he looked down to see Sasuke's blade rammed to the hilt into is chest his brothers eyes looking up into his with a twinge of sadness upon them as the younger Uchiha ripped his blade back allowing his brother to sink to the ground as the purple skeleton faded leaving the two alone among the dunes. Slowly his eyes wide as he looked up to Sasuke who he noticed was silently crying down at his broken form.

"Goodbye Itachi…may you find peace." whispered Sasuke before turning to leave Itachi's eyes slowly closing as the faintest of smile touch his lips before his last breath left him. Sasuke in the meantime was moving out over the dunes towards where he continued to hear crashes letting him know that Naruko was still fighting, he could mourn his brother later, right now the living were his concern.

At that moment Kisame was only barely qualified as living as he was once more slammed into the ground by a crashing blow from Naruko as the girl flickered in and around him slamming blow after blow into the man his only saving grace being his blade that continually kept him fed with chakra to continue the battle.

"So had enough yet?" called Naruko as she flashed into sight before Kisame who glared up at her.

"Brat you better." He began before with a flash Naruko buried her leg into his face sending him skipping back across the field idly rolling her arm as she gave him a bored look. In the next moment she vanished into another flash as Kisame rounded swinging his blade around in time to catch her kicking her back a few feet before she vanished again appearing above him and slamming a leg down into his shoulder forcing him to his knees before smashing her other knee into his face sending him skidding back.

_Darn it this guy's built like a mountain, I'll be here all day just chipping at him._ thought Naruko as inside her mind a deep voice chuckled. _Oh shut it you, I'll handle this._ grumbled Naruko

"Hai, Hai I've heard it before, look you're good but." She began before she was forced back as his massive blade smashed into the ground before her, causing her to skip back as a small cloud of her chakra was pulled back into the blade once again.

"Ugh, this again." Muttered Naruko as she saw a portion of her chakra moving through the blade into the man allowing him to stand smiling again towards her.

"That's what I love about you jinchuuriki, always chakra to spare." Smirked the man as Naruko gave him an annoyed look.

"That so…well I guess then this will make you very happy." Smiled Naruko as she held out her hands a single tripronged kunai stretched out between them as small bits of black and blue chakra began to form together. On instinct Kisame swung his blade forwards only to have a pair of clones explode into being on either side of him both slamming blades into his side forcing him to swing around at them. Kisame then turned back towards the blond just in time to see the small black orb settle pointed directly at him, the girl's slitted eyes setting above a small smirk.

"You wanted chakra well CATCH!" cried Naruko as the blackened sphere shot forwards across the sand in a wave of energy that forced the blonde back her feet digging furrows in the sand as that attack barreled forwards.

Next the desert was lit with a blinding flash that turned its golden sand suddenly white as within the village civilians and shinobi alike turned towards the sudden roar that seemed to tear the sky itself. Sasuke at the same time, paused for a moment at his pursuit only to shake his head and continue forwards a moment later grumbling to himself as he went.

"Oh course she decides to blow up the desert, I can't take her anywhere."

At ground zero Naruko was coughing slightly from the dust blinking out towards where Kisami had been standing.

"Did I get him?" the blonde wandered looking around as inside her mind an annoyed voice called out.

"**Congratulations Naruko you destroyed the sand…Shukaku is sure to be impressed." **Muttered the fox as Naruko shrugged.

"Ha ha very funny Kurama, you got anything?" she called as she scanned back and forth as the dust settled.

"**Something…but its faint, to the north." **Called Kurama before going back to sleep as the blond walked over to find Kisame laying down his blade broken in two and lying before him as its' handle gently twitched out towards her as she approached.

With a shrug Naruko bent down to pick up the broken sword seeing it slowly shift under her grip as she felt a small pulse of her chakra enter the remaining bit, one scale stretching out, soon followed by another as the blade thinned its remaining scales to form a thinner blade now only the size of a large longsword that Naruko gave a few gentle swings before settling onto her back where the handle gently curled around her shoulder. As the blonde turned she saw Sasuke flickering into sight giving her an exasperated look.

"Hey Sasuke…you ok?" called Naruko knowing that the fight was the least of the boys issues currently. Sasuke, however simply gave her a small shrug before stepping over to look down at what was left of Kisame.

"It's alright Naruko…he was dead long before I caught up with him…so I see you blew up the desert. Think Gaara will be annoyed?" Asked Sasuke as Naruko gave a small shrug looking out towards the trail carved for what seemed like miles into the sands.

"I think we'll be ok, just blame it on akatsuki." Chuckled Naruko as Sasuke shook his head.

"What a wise and noble decision from our future kage." He smirked as Naruko shot him an annoyed look before pull out a scroll and tossing it to Sasuke with a serious look.

"Here…see to you brother, we'll bury him in snow." Called Naruko in a serious tone as Sasuke looked down at the scroll before back to Naruko with a small bow.

"Thank you." Replied the Uchiha as Naruko waved him off.

"Just hurry up alright; we still have a meeting with Gaara to attend." Called the blonde as the two turned back towards the town.

* * *

><p>Back in Snow inside the bunker another masked invader was forced back as a kunai plunged into his head before a blast flung an armor clad shinobi back causing Fubuki to turn cursing as she saw the downed man.<p>

"SHIZUNE GET OVER HERE WE GOT A MAN DOWN, NORTH, SOUTH MOVE TO PROTECT THE CHILDREN!" yelled the pink haired woman as she let fly a series of ice that shifted into birds before slamming another attacker back into the blackness.

"WHERE"S THAT.." Fubuki started to shout before a sudden crashing noise interrupted her as the wall of the tunnel that lead to the bunker exploded sending chunks of rock out that smashed into attackers packed inside. Before the figures could gain their bearings a ripping should came as twin funnels of blackened steel tore into the hall sending masked attackers back and forth punching them into the hall as it tore back and forth like some ravenous beast before coming to a halt before the doorway dispersing in a blast of wind.

"Bout time!" called Fubuki smiling as Kiba turned his head to flash her a grin as beside him Akamaru let out a happy bark. Out of the hole Kiba had made a full team of Silent Avalanche poured in sweeping what was left of the combatants out of the hall while pulling the few injured members back to where Shizune was working on them.

As Kiba moved over to check on Fubuki before she gave him a small smirk and pushed him back before jabbing a thumb back towards the family as Kiba gave her a warm smile pulling her close to him before whispering something to her before moving over with his team to where Kushina stood protectively over Yuki and Tobue who were sleeping silently.

"How did they?" began Kiba before Shizune called out.

"Basic genjutsu, no need for them to see this." she called looking around as Kiba turned back to Kushina with a small nod.

"Kushina, we've driven back the enemy, and it looks like Naruto, Jiraiya and Tsunade have taken care of their heavy hitters, still my team will stay here till we get the all clear." spoke the feral man as Kushina gave him a small nod looking around at the group, most of whom were sporting small cuts or bruises, one with rapping's sloppily covering one eye.

"Thank you…all of you." She spoke bowing her head as the forces present smiled at her a few letting out small sounds of happiness as they turned back to work.

"No need Kushina, it was a privilege, just make sure to look after the future of snow alright." Called one as his fellows nodded before heading out to take up their position leaving a smiling Kushina to hold her two grandchildren close.

"So what happened out there?" asked Fubuki looking over at Kiba who gave a small shrug before looking down at a dead invader.

"No idea, we were at the airfield just looking over the ships when we saw one moving for the tarmac. When we hailed them and they didn't respond we moved to block it, then one of our people onboard who the enemy hadn't managed to take out took out an engine causing it to drop….he didn't make it." Muttered Kiba as Fubuki moved over to give him a one armed hug.

"Anyway," Kiba continued looking around at the room, "we got them back, thanks to him the ship dipped enough for us to ground her, that's when they showed up, must have been almost a platoon in there, Kami only knows where they came from, but once they realized they weren't getting out they just went nuts on us, half broke off and headed here…I guess it was something like a secondary objective…but it's over now…still who the heck were they?" muttered Kiba looking down at one of the masked members his all black uniform not carrying a single identifying mark, right down to the mix of kunai and shuriken that seemed a hodgepodge from different nations.

"Konoha." Whispered Kushina causing the rest of the room to turn towards her.

"What Kushina are you sure?" called Shizune as she patched up another kunoichi before moving onto the next.

"Hai," replied Kushina as she pulled a figure out of the mass with her chains his mask having fallen off showing his face to the group.

"This is a member of root…one of the best, this was planned…and I'll bet the rest are a mix from Sound and Root as well." Muttered the redhead as Kiba gave a silent curse looking down at the bodies.

"Well so much for peace….damn it." He muttered as the group turned in time to see a fresh force arrive medics in tow to signal the all clear.

Soon Kushina along with the little ones, Fubuki, Kiba, and Shizune found themselves inside the Kage's office sitting beside Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Naruto the last three huddled close to their children with Kushina hovering over Naruto's shoulder looking around.

"So that's how it is." Muttered Naruto looking over at Tsunade who was holding little Mito turning to nod to him before turning to Jiraiya who was looking out the window.

"Hai, it looks like they have made the first move…. I won't ask you to." Tsunade started before Naruto shook his head looking around.

"They attacked my family as well Tsunade…and they just attacked the daughter of the ruler of Snow…I'm afraid war is coming whether I want it or not….though right now a little war doesn't sound so bad." Muttered the blond as he looked out to see the massive black dragon now perched upon the peaks of the mountain overlooking snow his eyes peeled for any other intruders.

"I'm afraid that just what we have Hime, Kiba what were the losses?" called Jiraiya as Kiba gave a small sigh.

"Twenty eight crewmen….along with their shinobi escort so another four…and the Winter Gail was sunk, probably going to have to be scrapped, besides that a few injuries, mostly minor thanks to the medics program." Spoke Kiba smiling a little over at Tsunade and Shizune before continuing, "besides that one border patrol…looks like they were blow to pieces before they every raised an alarm, that's Akatsuki I'm guessing." Finished Kiba as Naruto let out an almost subsonic growl as he listened before standing, looking around for a moment before handing his children to his mother and turning to the door. As he moved Kiba reached out to grab his shoulder causing him to halt and turn to his brother in law.

"Naruto, I know what you are thinking." Started Kiba.

"You're not stopping me Kiba." Muttered Naruto as Kiba gave him a small smirk.

"No, no I'm not, but you're not going alone." Replied Kiba as the door opened and another masked shinobi entered before turning to Naruto pulling off his mask.

"I'm coming as well, Hinata would kill me if I let you get hurt out there." Called Neji commander of the delta branch of Silent Avalanche as he gave the blonde a smirk.

"I guess I don't have a choice…fine, we move soon, Kaasan, can you." Started Naruto before Kushina stood up Fubuki moving beside her.

"Relax I'll get her home with the little ones, just make sure my husband doesn't do anything stupid called the pink haired girl as Kiba shot her a smirk.

"Thank you." Replied Naruto before he moved Kiba and Neji falling into step beside him as Shizune turned confused to Tsunade and Jiraiya who were looking grim.

"Where is he going?" asked the woman as the pair looked from Shizune to their daughter with a heavy sigh.

"He's going to pay Konoha back…we discussed where to hit Konoha if anything like this every happened over four years ago…kami I hoped we wouldn't have to ever do it." Muttered Tsunade as she felt Jiraiya's arms gently reach around her.

"Me to Hime, but it looks like we don't have a choice." Replied Jiraiya as they watched the three men move out before a moment later a massive black dragon took flight.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile back in the capital of Snow Naruto's wives were relaxing in one of the natural hot springs each taking time to simply enjoy the peacefulness of the gentle air that sent the steam whirling up in small beautiful spirals. Anko took a sip of some kind of juice before pushing the small floating table over to where Hana was chatting with Koyuki the pair taking their own glasses of saki as they looked over to see Hinata slowly dipping into the water with a small blush as she quickly sank below the water getting a small chuckle from Anko.<p>

"Oh come on girl, you don't have to be shy!" called Anko causing Hinata to blush all the more as Hana leaned over to give Anko a little smack upside the head.

"Honestly Anko not everyone is comfortable as you are showing off." Smirked Hana as Anko playfully stuck her tongue out at the pair Hinata letting out a small giggle as Koyuki offered her a dish.

"Fine, fine I'll leave her be." Smirked Anko as Koyuki gently moved over to Hinata.

"So what do you suppose our husband is up to?" asked Koyuki looking around at the assembled women, each pausing for a moment before answering.

"Getting in trouble." Hana, Anko, and Hinata answered as one, before looking at one another before bursting into a fit of giggles. Before their chat slowly moved to simple manners of living in snow as they continued to relax sipping Saki till Hana seemed to pause before a wide smile spread across her lips.

"Oh, ho now isn't this something, so who is it?" she called looking around at the others who seemed rather lost at her words.

"Um what is what Hana?" asked Hinata as Hana turned smiling upon her.

"Oh nothing much Hinata, I'm just wondering which of you three is hiding that your carrying a little bundle of terror." Chuckled Hana before Koyuki looked around puzzled before looking back to Hana.

"Seriously, you mean." She asked as Hana nodded.

"Yep another one has joined our ranks, I give even odds to getting a terror or a treat." Chuckled the Inuzuka turning around to focus on Hinata and Anko who were now both blushing as they looked away.

"Well." Started Anko scratching her head lightly with a small smile, as beside her Hinata was slowly sinking into the water turning a brilliant shade of crimson as both Hana and Koyuki smiled all the wider.

"Oh this is even better both of you!" smiled Koyuki as Hinata and Anko looked at one another before back to them nodding gently.

"H….Hai, I just found out when I was in the hospital yesterday." Whispered Hinata as beside her Anko gave a small grin looping one arm around Hinata as she did.

"Ya she was looking over me when she was demonstrating the test, ha what are the odds." Smirked Anko as Koyuki and Hana moved forwards to congratulate the two, starting to chatter excitedly about the news while laughing at Naruto's expression for when he was told he was going to be having a few new members to the family.

"Yuki's going to have fun with this, I can just see her now." smiled Hana as Koyuki gave her a knowing grin.

"Hai looking after two new siblings on top of Tobue, after that I think being the future ruler of snow will be a piece of cake." Chuckled the Queen as Hana gave a small bark of laughter.

"True, but don't count my Sochi out, he already tries to look after his Neesan, just wait till he's got even more of them." Chuckled Hana as Hinata blushed slightly drawing the other three's eyes.

"Ok spill Hinata, there's something else isn't there!" called Anko leaning in and catching the Hyuga girl before she could move away. Soon Koyuki and Hana had moved in as well as Hinata went several more shades of red trying to look unassuming.

"Might as well give up Hinata." whispered Koyuki as Hinata turned her pail eyes around before whispering something that none of them but Hana was able to hear.

"What was that?" asked Anko as Hana went stiff.

"What?" asked Koyuki turning between Hana and Hinata for a moment before Hinata muttered again just a little louder?

"t…twins." Spoke the girl as the other three women looked at one another for a moment before moving over to embrace the girl laughing as Hinata found herself giggling despite herself at the thought of the family that was soon to come.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile the four women's husband was slowly drifting down upon the great scaled back of Alduin as his shadow flickered over the treetops of the land of fired passing clear as they moved to their target.<p>

"So, what's the plan?" called Neji looking over at Kiba who gave a small shrug looking at Naruto.

"I only have the basic's mind filling us in?" called the Inuzuka as Naruto turned his head to look back at them.

"Hai, we are going to remove Taki… the village has become more of a puppet to Konoha over the years, and is basically their outpost for their western boarder." Replied Naruto as the two nodded before Neji looked down before speaking.

"And the people of Taki…even the misguided can be saved?" muttered the Hyuga idly rubbing his hands together as he remembered his own past. His words causing Naruto to turn giving him a slow long before speaking.

"We are here for war with warriors….not civilians." Replied Naruto as Neji bowed his head.

"However, the village dies this day…Konoha is to learn the cost of attacking my family." finished Naruto as Alduin let out a small snort.

"**Good, I was afraid the peace had rotted your understanding boy." **Called the dragon causing Naruto to smirk.

"Never my lord, and I thank yo.." started Naruto before the dragon cut him off.

"**Enough priest, an attack on your kin is an attack on mine, and that man parading on a dragon needed to be put in his place, I would be here without your request to uphold the honor of our clan." **Called Alduin as Naruto bowed his head in reply before Neji called up his byakugan blazing.

"I see it only a mile ahead, how are we." He called before in a blast of speed the massive black dragon pelted forwards his body moving just over the treetops allowing the three to spring out and down into the very heart of the village.

Below two Konoha chunnin were idly chatting as they looked around at the village unaware of the death that now approached them.

"Hey so, what's the deal with keeping that brat around anyway, I mean why not just be done with her?" called the first as the second gave an exasperated sigh.

"Idiot, she's payment remember, that organization that's looking into Snow wants her for some reason, so we hand her over, and they do the job for free, easy." Chuckled the other smirking before a sudden crashing of branches caused them to look up in time to see the three figures smashing through the treetops, a flurry of kunai and golden daggers pelting down to shed the two Chunnin as the three white armored figures landed.

"Neji!" called Naruto as the Hyuuga looked around.

"Platoon strength at most, we bypassed the border guards completely!" replied the boy as he scanned the surrounding area Kiba and Akamaru stepping up beside him.

"Well then, shall we show them what Snow can do?" called Kiba getting a small growling bark from his hound in agreement before the pair turned to Naruto.

"Your orders are to seek and destroy all hostile targets, remove and protect the civilians if you can." Replied Naruto before turning to see a small group of Konoha chunnin and root stepping up staring wide eyed at the three.

"Soldiers of Konoha, you have invaded our lands, and murdered its people, we are here to repay that debt, if you wish to live…run." Finished Naruto as he allowed his blue white mist to form around him looking around at the newly arrived shinobi who looked conflicted at what to do before one rushed out towards Neji his own Byakugan eyes blazing as he charged the man.

"TRAITOR!" screamed the man slinging a palm out which Neji deflected before slamming his own into the man's chest causing him to seize before dropping dead to the grass covered ground.

And like that the forces broke charging forwards at the three, who answered in kind with a storm of death that turned the heart of the village into a battlefield. Soon the forces were spreading out as Kiba and Akamaru charged after a group who had moved to the lake to try and get a better position. At the same time Naruto was simply smashing any that came near him, slowed thanks to his earlier wounds but not showing it through his actions.

Neji in the meantime was rushing through the village removing any attacking shinobi when his eyes fell upon an area that caused him to turn pelting towards it. As the Hyuga raced up he found himself standing at the entrance to a massive cave, several signatures blazing inside along with one, he found familiar. It wasn't long before the shinobi there, masked figures rushed out to attack the Hyuuga forcing him back as he found himself standing against a pair of Anbu along with a small force of chunnin.

"Damn it." Muttered Neji as they sprang forwards, only to see the water suddenly turn to ice long spikes of its shooting out like some horrible sea urchin skewering half their number, as he turned to see Naruto walking over the water his footsteps freezing it as his eyes glanced over at Neji.

"Look after yourself Neji, Hinata-chan would never forgive you if you didn't come home." Called Naruto as Neji gave him a small smirk before moving forwards along with the blonde to remove the remaining chunnin. Naruto then turned back into the village to check on Kiba as the Hyuuga entered into the cave his eyes allowing him to pass through the maze of tunnels easily before coming to a halt outside of a sealed room.

"Odd." Muttered the boy before he tore the seal on the door off opening it to find a mint haired girl chained to the floor and covered in additional seals turning two orange eyes up to him.

"Great, another one of you bastards, well what are you waiting for want to beat on the demon again." Sneered the girl as Neji looked around the room confused.

"What? Who are you?" asked the Hyuga as the girl looking no older than him turned her gaze up at him with a dawning look of comprehension.

"W…wait you're not from Konoha?" she managed as Neji shook his head.

"No, Neji Hyuuga leader of team Delta of Silent Avalanche guards of the land of Snow…now I believe your name is in order." Replied the boy as the girl let out a small chuckle.

"Snow…Kami you're uptight, name's Fu, demon of Taki, and currently prisoner and payment." She ended darkly as Neji looked down at her.

"Payment?" he questioned as Fu gave a small nod.

"Ya for some mission to Snow, for some mercenaries, I didn't get the full details, obviously." She replied giving her chains a small shake for infuses as Neji nodded.

"I see, well I think you are safe from that fate, after all it's hard to pay the dead." Spoke Neji as Fu let out a small chuckle.

"Ha, serves them right…still not like I'm getting out of here." she muttered before Neji's palms lashed out smashing the chains from the walls drawing the girls eyes around.

"What are you?" she started as Neji gave her a small annoyed look.

"Getting you out, honestly first Naruko and now you, are all jinchuuriki just scatterbrained." Smirked Neji as he moved over to help pull the remaining seals of the girl revealing more of her tan skin and white dress under it. Causing him to look away slightly something Fu noticed.

"Oh is the big man embarrassed?" chuckled Fu as she moved to stand with the help of Neji who was still determinedly looking away from her.

"No I simply know proper edacit." Replied the stoic boy as Fu gave him a small smirk before moving over to plant a quick kiss on his cheek before heading for the door looking back with a smile at the shocked Hyuugas face.

"Ya well I'm not into all that, so hurry up!" called Fu moving forwards with Neji following a moment later.

The pair arrived in the heart of the village to find Naruto and Kiba waiting Akamaru going stiff as he looked around at Fu who stiffened before Neji stepped forwards in front of her.

"It's ok, she was a prisoner, she's like your sister Naruto." called the boy as Naruto turned to Fu with a small nod.

"I see, so." He started before Fu interrupted him.

"Hey can I tag along with you guys, I'd rather not stay in a burning village." She called causing Kiba to snort, and Naruto to chuckle.

"Oh ya just like Naruko, I don't see why not, Neji look after your new friend will you." Smirked Naruto as despite himself Neji blushed causing Fu to give the group a knowing smirk before deciding to have some fun by brushing a little closer than necessary to the stoic man as she passed causing him to look even more uncomfortable as Kiba let out another bark of laughter at the sight. Not long after the remaining forces of the village were dealt with, many fleeing after they saw how outmatched they were, while the civilians were allowed to gather their possession before being forced out of the village. As the remaining shinobi and civilian's looked back the last sight of their home was that of the monstrous form of Alduin rising up above the treetops as flame rushed down to carpet the land in fire setting the tree's and earth alike ablaze before spinning to dart back to Snow.

A few hours later found Sarutobi looking over the report his eyes narrowed as he looked over at the Anbu who had delivered it.

"So…it seems Snow has decided it wishes for a war." Muttered the Hokage as the Anbu shifted slightly catching the man's eyes.

"What is it Hawk?" spoke Sarutobi as the Anbu seemed to consider himself before replying.

"Apologies Hokage-sama, but in the report it is clear that Snow claims we are the aggressor, and with no report back from Akatsuki it is possible that they were discovered and that this is a retaliation." Spoke the figure Sarutobi seeming to pause for a moment before sighing.

"True it could appear like that, however, to retaliate to a spy with burning down a village, tells me that war was not something they hadn't planned for, and prepared for, after all Taki was hidden well, and protected, also given the fact that they also took the Jinchuuriki suggests they were planning this for a time. No, I'm afraid this is an act of war that they propagated." Muttered Sarutobi as the Anbu saluted before vanishing in a swirl leaving Sarutobi alone.

"So it worked, though not as I would have preferred it seems a conflict is now justified, and even if they failed Akatsuki was surely able to at least kill one of their targets, though it seems the dragon lord was not among them. Still this also makes them a target for the remainder of the organization, so that can be dealt with in time as well, it seems your time has run out Naruto." chuckled the man as he summoned an Anbu instructing him to send word out to their forces to inform them that all Snow forces were now to be considered hostile. And as the old man leaned back in his chair idly puffing on his pipe the word spread through summons and messengers. The land of fire was once again moving towards war.

One such message arrived soon in the hands of two women who were just arriving in Suna both looking down at it before the blonde of the pair moved over to hold Sakura gently as she let out a few sobs at the broken chance to reconnect with her team again. Soon the two found themselves inside the city having delivered the scroll to the Kazekage's office before finding the nearest bar Sakura taking drink after drink trying to wash away her anger.

"Sakura you need to take it easy I know." Ino started gently rubbing her friends back as Sakura turned to look up at her with eyes sunken.

"i…it doesn't matter….stupid Dragon lord…stupid Snow…..stupid Konoha." Muttered the girl taking another bottle as Ino gave her a sad look turning to look around and freezing as she did so.

"Oh shit." She muttered as two masked and armored Snow figures entered the bar one an athletic looking Kunoichi standing beside a slightly taller Shinobi who seemed to being dragged behind her.

"Commander." Started the Shinobi before the Kunoichi cut him off.

"Shut it, I want to drink, and I'm going to! Stupid Akatsuki…damn it." Muttered the female as she moved over to drop into a booth her partner moving across from her with a sigh.

"I know you're angry, but if we weren't here than Gaara." Started Sasuke as Naruko waved him off.

"I know, I know doesn't make the fact I wasn't there to help any better, and now that blasted village is starting shit again…why can't they just disappear up their own ass like that log they stuck up it. Stupid Konoha." Grumbled the blond as across the bar a pink haired girl looked up and around as her friend cursed under her breath.

"Sakura you can't." stated Ino before the pink haired girl had pushed herself to her feet looking across at the pair of masked Snow figures here vision wobbling but somehow clear through her anger.

"Y…you." Slurred the girl causing the two to turn and stiffen at the sight of the pair across from them. As the patrons looked between the two the rest of the bar cleared in short order not wanting to get caught in the middle of this.

"No way." Whispered Naruko not believing the pair standing before her, Sakura now eighteen standing about at her height still dressed in a pink battle kimono though with added gear, and looking more like a kunoichi than she could remember ever seeing her. And beside her Ino looking worried her outfit having shifted little though she now held herself more like a Kunoichi as well. However, before she could consider this further Sakura flung the now empty bottle she had been drinking at the pair causing them to move as Ino reached around to try and grab Sakura.

"Damn it forehead stop it." Called the blond as Sakura glared over at her.

"No…it's their fault, stupid snow!" yelled Sakura as Sasuke and Naruko stood up Naruko not known for her well managed emotion glaring over at Sakura.

"WHAT IT'S THAT BLASTED LEAF THAT'S TO BLAME!" called Naruko as Ino stiffened before looking at the situation with a heavy sigh.

"And here I thought there was a way out of this…" she muttered before she flew through a familiar hand signal her body going limp as Naruko stiffened and Sakura now free flew through her own seals before throwing a genjutsu forwards at the remaining snow shinobi staggering slightly in her daze.

"Th…there…go…got you…" managed Sakura before she swayed as the Shinobi walked over to catch the stumbling girl who's words had died away into a small sob as she looked up at the masked figure.

"Wh…why I just wanted to see my friends." Muttered Sakura as Sasuke let out a small sigh pulling back his mask and causing the girls eyes to go wide.

"Honestly, you and Naruko always need such looking after." Smirked the black haired man as Sakura froze looking up at him her eyes tearing up more as she clung to him.

"Sa…Sasuke." she managed as the man turned to see Naruko shaking herself looking over at the passed out Ino.

"Hey grab her, let's try and avoid an incident for Suna." Called Sasuke as Naruko began to speak but stopped as she saw Sakura go limp in the boy's arms passing out from exhaustion and shock.

"Ya, ya, come on Ino will be out for a while, Kurama didn't like her interrupting his nap." Sighed Naruko as she bent scooping the blonde up the pair vanishing in small swirls of wind a moment later before the suna chunnin arrived.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile back in Snow Naruto was currently standing facing down what could be the scariest think in the elemental nations, four very angry, very beautiful women he happened to be married to as two children sat off to one side beside Kiba and Kushina who idly watched the event play out, Neji having been instructed to give Fu a look around the capital much to Hinata and Hanabi's amusement.<p>

"What were you thinking? Called Anko stomping up to Naruto with Hinata beside her both glaring at Naruto who looked down at them with a small chuckle.

"I was making a." he started before Koyuki cut him off.

"Oh no you don't Yuki and Tobue came back safe with Kushina, so why weren't you with them?" called the Queen of Snow as Hana stepped up nodding beside her.

"Look I." he began before Anko cut him off grabbing hold of one hand even as Hinata took the other.

"No what you need to do is stay safe so you can look after your growing family!" called Anko as she and Hinata placed the blondes hands upon their respective stomachs causing the room to go silent as Naruto's eyes went wide looking between the women as his mouth opened and closed several times in shock before he managed to speak.

"Yo…you're?" he managed as they nodded.

"Hai Naruto-kun…so don't go doing anything stupid like that again…..I…we want you here to meet your children." Whispered Hinata as Naruto looked around at her before turning slowly to look over the four with a small smile as he pulled all four close to him.

"Sorry." He whispered as the women smiled up at him, and Kiba stood taking the two little ones, along with Kushina out of the room to give the family some privacy.

As the four left the room they soon ran into Tsume who greeted them before Kiba headed off to no doubt get chewed out by Fubuki. So Kushina and Tsume found themselves soon seated in an outside garden watching as Yuki and Tobue played together, the boy's two pups idly pawing at the much larger Kuromaru the massive blue wolf bopping the black and white pup every now and then which only served to excite them all the more.

"So more pups on the way." Smiled Tsume as Kushina gave a happy grin of her own idly scratching her head.

"Hey, dattebane, all the grandbabies." She chuckled as Tsume gave her a small shove.

"Ya well, just you wait, Kiba's sure to manage something sooner or later." Smirked the feral woman as Kushina giggled at her friends antics.

"Hai, hai, hey did you see that girl Fu with Hiashi's nephew." Asked Kushina Tsume giving her a fanged grin.

"Oh, how could I miss it, was like watching a mini Hiashi being followed around by Hitomi again, he doesn't have a prayer." Smiled the woman before a small flash of light announce the return of Sasuke and Naruko.

"Hey glad you…." Started Kushina before stopping at the sight of the pair holding two limp bodies in their hands. As the two parents watched Naruko and Sasuke looked around for a moment before turning to walk off trying to look inconspicuous carrying the pair they were, as Tsume and Kushina looked at one another for a moment in confusion.

"Weren't those?" asked Kushina s beside her Tsume nodded.

"Hai….oh this can only be good." Smirked the woman as the pair moved out of sight.

* * *

><p>A few hours later found Sakura starting to stir her head spinning as the throb of a hangover already began pounding away at her, causing her to grown as she rolled over idly noticing the sheets covering her falling free as she did.<p>

"Ugh, damn it never again, alcohol is evil…" muttered the girl as across from her a small chuckled caused her to look to see Ino sitting on a small bed looking over at her with a small smirk.

"Maybe next time you'll listen to me Forehead." Called Ino getting grown from Sakura as she rolled back over.

"Not so loud, just let me rest before we head back on the road." Grumbled Sakura as Ino let out a small laugh.

"Oh we aren't going anywhere Sakura, after all we're prisoners of war." Finished Ino in a chiding voice that caused Sakura to sit bolt upright turning to see that it was a kind of holding area they were laying in though the smooth carved stone did not seem to be like what she expected from a prison, more like some kind of bunker or safe room. Idly she looked around to see a window covered in seals, and bars, before looking round to seeing a single iron door standing beside a few drapes that matched the overall decoration of the room.

"Prisoners?" asked Sakura as Ino gave her a shrug.

"Yep far as I can tell, but Snow sure knows how to treat a prisoner right if this room is anything to go by…still there no way out, can't even send a message, were stuck." Finished Ino her tone slowly shifting into a more serious one as Sakura pushed herself up on her bed still idly rubbing her head.

"What happened last thing I remember?" started Sakura before a new voice caused both girls to turn suddenly on guard as the door to the room opened and the Dragon lord stepped in his masked face turning between the two slowly as they froze at the sight of him.

"You became intoxicated and assaulted one of my shinobi, who decided to bring you here rather than leave you to be killed for your actions in Suna." Spoke Naruto as he entered the room flanked by the masked Naruko and Sasuke.

"Yo…you." Managed Ino remembering the one time she had seen the man back during the chunnin exams, as beside her Sakura had a brief flash of the events of Snow.

"Hai me, it seems I was wrong about you Ino-san you became a fine Kunoichi along with Sakura-san here. Though it seems that you are not pleased at our reunion." Finished Naruto as the pairs faces turned into harsh glares.

"Happy, why would be happy to see you, you just attacked our country!" called Sakura as beside her Ino.

"And when you made your escape you attacked my family as well!" called Ino as Naruto nodded his head slowly.

"Hai, I did at that, and your village recently sent assassins to kill not only myself, but my family, and children in cold blood. And succeeded in ending the lives of several of the people of Snows lives in an unprovoked attack. If you are looking to stand on the moral high ground Kunoichi you will find none for Konoha." Finished the blonde as the two girls stiffened.

"Wha…no Konoha didn't." started Ino before Naruto cut her off with a shake of his head.

"Have your forgotten what I told you so long ago Sakura-san, I believe in actions not words, my actions in Taki were my answer to the assassination attempt on my family, I will not debate the matter with you or anyone else, I offered peace with your village, and they send a knife to take my loved ones." Replied Naruto as Ino's head dropped as she wondered if what he said was the truth as across from her Sakura just looked at him for a moment before bowing her head as well.

"So you're going to kill us aren't you." She murmured knowing enough about the man before her to know if what he said was true they were as good as dead. His response however caught them off guards as he let out a small chuckle.

"I think not, I wouldn't like to get on the bad side of the future kage of Snow, and despite the war, I meant my words to the pair of you. I don't kill for petty reasons." Finished Naruto as he turned to walk out of the room leaving the two kunoichi looking one confused as he left. At the same time the remaining Snow shinobi stepped forwards looking at the two for a moment before Naruto let out a heavy sigh.

"Always with the drama, I swear Niisan needs to learn to relax." Shrugged Naruko as beside her Sasuke let out a small sigh rubbing his masked head.

"And some people never grow up." He added getting a small "Hey" from Naruko before Sakura and Ino stood drawing their eyes around.

"So what happens now?" asked Sakura as she looked across at the two who turned to face her before Naruko let out a small chuckle.

"From the looks of it you need to sober up first." Chuckled the blonde as she reach up to pull back her mask showing her whiskered cheeks and fox grin that caused the two Konoha girls to stair open mouthed at the girl before them.

"Nar…Naruko." Whispered Sakura not believing her eyes as the blonde moved over to give her a small hug smiling at her.

"Yep, how's it going pinky." Smiled Naruko as Sakura allowed a small smile to grace her lips before pulling Naruko into a headlock smiling the whole time.

"You leave and don't even tell us why, then you kidnap us from Suna, and you want to know how I'm doing?" called Sakura as Naruko gave her a smile breaking out of the lock girding at her before smiling over at Ino who had moved over as well.

"Yep." Smiled Naruko as the two girls let out small laughs before moving in to give the girl a hug not noticing as Sasuke demasked smiling at the three.

"So guess we get Hinata in here and the groups back together." Smirked the Uchiha as Sakura and Ino turned their eyes going wide at the sight of the adult Uchiha who gave them a small wave, before he was tackled by the two with a laughing Naruko in the back loving the situation her captain found himself in.

* * *

><p>With Naruto he had just arrived in the great hall walking over to see a small delegation turning to leave and Koyuki seated on the thrown looking furious. As Naruto moved up to stand beside her, the Queen's expression softened slightly as the blonde moved to stand beside her.<p>

"Hey Naruto-kun." Breathed Koyuki slumping slightly against the blonde who gave her a knowing look.

"What's wrong?" questioned the blonde as Koyuki let out a heavy sigh.

"It seems Konoha, has convinced the fire lord that their terms for invasion, but because of the treaty with Suna and Kiri a meeting is being assemble to decide where Suna and Kiri will fall." Finished Koyuki as Naruto nodded.

"I see, so where is this meeting to take place?" asked Naruto as Koyuki let out a heavy sigh.

"In Iron a month from now….they attack my land, my children and now they want to try and act like their the victims." Growled the woman as Naruto helped her to stand guiding her out of the room, back to the yard where he saw Hinata greeting her old friends as Ino and Sakura smile happily at meeting little Yuki and Tobue.

"Koyuki…I think I'll handle the meeting in Iron." Stated Naruto as Koyuki turned to see Naruto giving her a small sad smile.

"You're the Queen of Snow, and you've made this land more incredible than I could have every done….but what's coming is war….and I want you Yuki and the others as far from it as possible." Finished the blonde as Koyuki looked up into his reptilian eyes before nodding slightly allowing herself to lean against him feeling his arms wrap around her gently protecting her from everything else.

"And I promise you." Continued the man causing her to look up to see his smiling face, "I will make sure Snow has its wiser ruler back in no time…I promise." Smiled the blonde as a small wind caused his hair to wave gently around his head before he bent catching Koyuki's lips gently in his own before turning to look back out at the courtyard and out over Snow…

The Dragon Lord had returned to the throne…and the world would tremble for forcing his hand.

**Ok chapter done a little longer than usual but I hope it worked out, now a few things just to head off comments I know are coming. Yes akatsuki moved in 3 years not 6, but in this world with no clear lock on Naruko's location, and with Konoha seizing Taki early the group moved slower, that is all. With the fights I always feel people underestimate Tsunade, and against Hidan I think she had him beat pretty squarely given his tendency to act how he does in a fight. Also ahem…..I hate Itachi, there I said it I find him a horrible person (not character he is not written badly just I see him as a villain) in the show who tries to act like he was forced to do what he did while all of his actions being based on assumptions. He is a child killing monster, and don't tell me not a single Uchiha was a child in a whole clan that's ridiculous. So I killed him here, with Sasuke who I don't really like but at least can see his actions and feel he was simply not given the time for his actions to really work. I personally think Sasuke's actions do make sense if they were more explored and didn't feel rushed in the show usually placed in one episode for each major shift making if feel less like character change and more like a switch was flipped in his head, but I digress. Ok final point I see issues on, Naruto, yes he had a hard fight because he was fighting two S class shinobi, instead of one, team work can make up for many things as we have seen multiple times in the show, and thus it was a hard fight.**

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and that everyone is having a nice Christmas season.**

**Songbird out.**


End file.
